Marked You Mine
by onecouldn'tsee
Summary: Derek discovers that his first interaction with Jackson will have repercussions. This is slash! Don't like..don't read.
1. Is this really happening?

_There is a strong eternal aspect to werewolf mating or pair-bonding. Wolves form a bond through a series of processes that are a combination of natural instinct, deep connections and ritual. There are two Marks, the first physical and highly visible. The First Marking is given on or near the full moon, though there are exceptions to this. The intervening time until the second full moon is a more intense courtship period. __**The**__ Second Marking is a permanent, intangible link it is invisible, unlike the First Mark, but as instantly recognizable by any wolf._

...

Derek paced. It was a useless effort but he could not keep himself from it. Dust motes drifted into the air, displaced by his bare feet as he moved across the floorboards. He should be out doing something...anything, anything other than pacing uselessly. Yet he could not think of anything to do. Recent complications had surfaced and he was now more lost than he had been a few weeks before. His sister, one of the last surviving members of his family was now dead. Murdered at the hands of the alpha. Derek had wanted the alpha dead before simply for simplicity's sake. It was easier to make peace with the humans when humans weren't dying. But now, now it was a different story. He wanted the alpha to die slowly, painfully, at _his _hands. Maybe he would even cut the bastard in half. But thinking of the alpha only brought him back to his most recent problem. The alpha had left Jackson alive. It hardly conformed to the pattern he'd been making. So why? Why did the alpha let him live? It wasn't because Jackson was a sparkling example of humanity. It simply wasn't possible. He paced to the windowsill, clicking his fingernails against the wood as they extended and retracted. His mind was moving too fast to control it. He stopped suddenly, fingernails sinking into the wood. Derek did not move, hardly able to breathe. Ever so slowly his eyes swiveled down to his hand. It wasn't too long ago that he had run into Jackson in the hallway. And _scratched _him. Derek's jaw clenched unwillingly. One thought passed and destroyed all others. _No. _

Before the denial could pass his lips he knew it to be true. Why not? Everything about his life had been inconvenient. Why not this too? He placed his other hand carefully on the sill to hold himself up. Perhaps inconvenient was not the right word. This was downright lecherous. Hideous. Completely unbelievable. He'd never really thought about who he would mark or when he would mark them. If he ever marked anyone at all. Being a werewolf was not easy. Accepting that someone else was a werewolf could at times be even worse. Settling down had never really occurred to Derek. Not that he was going to settle down with Jackson. He shuddered at the thought. No, love had never entered the equation of his life. Now he only knew one thing. There would never be a second mark. There was no need for this to mean anything at all. He simply had to stay away from the infuriating boy. Everything would be fine. Not perfect...not even good. But with enough luck his life would return to acceptable.

_A/N: If you know me at all you know I'm addicted to slash. Couldn't help myself. I won't strictly be following the show mythology (obviously) and I can't promise I'll even try to follow plot wise. No...this will mostly be my own creation._


	2. Stay away from me

He watched from the edge of the trees. After a few moments he grudgingly realized that he was too far away for a normal human to hear or see anything definitive. Derek however was close enough for his purpose. He wasn't here to see Jackson. Not exactly. This was what he reasoned once he was already staring at the field. What he'd reasoned before he got there…was not quite as clear. But he didn't want to think about that so he looked to the maroon figures again. Scott and Stiles were both seated on the bench. While Stiles had glanced his way a couple of times Scott remained blissfully unaware. Nothing had changed for the two of them Derek noted. But thinking of Scott would only frustrate him further. If the damn boy had any sense in his head he'd at least a vague _idea _of who the alpha was. Of course he didn't and he didn't appear to want to find out either. Derek wondered if that would change had the alpha killed his precious hunter girlfriend. She was most likely safe seeing as she was in a house full of hunters. For now at least. He sighed to himself and looked back to the players actually on the field. In another blink one was looking his way. Derek felt himself frown. He didn't have to guess which one it was. But part of him wished he didn't already know. There was still plenty of time for him to escape. Something kept his feet planted. Perhaps it was a vain hope that Jackson wouldn't actually leave practice. Perhaps it was just an unwillingness to move. Whatever it was, it left him standing there as Jackson approached, stripping off his helmet. Derek caught his breath before cursing himself. As if he'd never seen him before. Jackson had been marked last time Derek saw him too. But his mind didn't want to listen to reason. He hadn't _known _Jackson was marked at that point and apparently that made all the difference. He took a deep breath and steeled himself against whatever was about to happen.

Jackson stopped barely three feet away, shifting his helmet to the hand that already held his lacrosse stick. He regarded Derek silently for a long moment.  
>"What?" he finally demanded quietly, heart racing. Derek had no idea what to say. Jackson was scared and yet he still approached. Derek found himself wondering about this instead of answering. Jackson let out a quick breath, running his free hand through his hair. "What do you want?"<br>"What do I want?" Derek repeated.  
>"Yes," Jackson snapped, "why are you here?" Derek smiled bitterly.<br>"That's a long story." A shrill whistle cut off what Jackson was about to say. "They're wondering what you're doing," Derek offered. "You'd better come up with something good."  
>"You can't hear that from here," Jackson said, disbelief edging his tone. Derek lifted one shoulder.<br>"Just a guess then." Jackson half turned back to the field.  
>"Stay away from me." Derek almost snorted. It wasn't entirely possible and he knew it. He was arguing with himself just like always. Part of him almost wanted to tell Jackson what was going on. But that was a bad idea. Not that he'd believe it anyways. By the time Derek reached the conclusion Jackson was already jogging back to practice. For the best he supposed.<br>"What are you looking at?" Scott questioned. Derek looked to him unwillingly.  
>"Nothing," Stiles answered, looking to his best friend. Derek faded back into the trees, forcing himself to walk away.<p>

Derek walked for hours. The sun set and he kept going. He couldn't bring himself to go home. At first he told himself that he didn't trust himself to be alone with nothing to do. But that eventually evolved into needing to see Jackson. Just to be sure that he was alright. So the alpha spared him once. That didn't mean that he wouldn't try to use Jackson against him. The alpha knew Derek had marked him and he had left him alive. For all Derek knew he was planning something. It wasn't that he cared about Jackson. He didn't. Derek simply didn't want another death on his hands. Whether or not he disliked the arrogant teen did not enter the equation. No matter who he was he didn't want to be responsible for the boy's death. He went back to the school and began trailing Jackson's scent. It still lingered among all the others. But now, like Scott's, it stood out to him. Derek didn't allow himself to be grateful for it. He simply watched his feet moving down the road instead. It seemed like no time passed at all before he was standing outside the massive house that he knew Jackson lived in. He drifted closer, stopping halfway between the end of the driveway and the parked cars. Jackson teased at his senses. The smell of him. His heartbeat. The angry rock song he was listening to through headphones. Derek's breath caught as a silhouette entered the top left window. Jackson. He knew immediately. What were the odds that he would go to the window at the precise moment that Derek was plainly in view? Jackson didn't react outwardly but Derek caught the spike of his heart rate and the sudden stall of his breathing. He'd seen him. For the longest time Jackson didn't move. He simply stood and stared. Derek did the same. He had no idea what to do. Running would do no good. But then again standing here wasn't helping either. He wanted to get closer but that was just the wrong decision overall. In the end, he stayed where he was. He listened as Jackson's heart slowed to normal. An immeasurable amount of time later Jackson drifted away. His bed creaked as he sat, making another noise of protest as he lay down. Derek had seen him. He was safe. Still he could not convince himself to walk away. Derek wondered how much of this was the wolf…and how much of it was him.

_A/N: Just a quick warning…I really have no idea where this is going. Right now I'm all for Derek/Jackson. Whether Stiles comes in there somewhere…idk. Have to see and find out. I don't really plan. My stories just kind of happen to me lol._


	3. It's gonna get harder

Derek ran in the black of the night. His prey was not far off. He could smell the fear. The arousal he could taste. He purposely stalled, enjoying the chase. The night was quiet and he was content to take his time. It was hardly fair chasing down a human anyway. Let him think he had a chance. Jackson paused ahead of him, clearly trying to decide which direction to go. He didn't know these woods like Derek knew them. He stood still a second too long and Derek lunged forward, a grin shaping his lips. Jackson let out a choked gasp as his chest came into contact with a tree. Derek framed him in easily with his arms. He took a long appreciative sniff, eyes glued to the still healing marks that disappeared behind Jackson's collar.

Derek pressed against him after another moment. His mouth watered as his teeth descended. It was nearly painful waiting to make the second mark. Why hold off? Leaning forward he ran his tongue directly up the middle of Jackson's neck. Jackson shuddered before moaning. His skin was hot under Derek's lips, dancing on the edge of perfect. One hand wound into Jackson's hair, _just _long enough to tug, pulling his head to the side. Derek moved to the wide expanse of neck now freed. His teeth grazed over the flesh teasingly before sinking in. Jackson moaned again. Hot blood seeped towards Derek's waiting mouth. Just one taste. Derek jerked awake painfully. There was blood in his mouth but it was his own. His teeth had actually come out to play. The _dreams. _Jesus. This was going to be harder than he thought.

He debated with himself well into the afternoon. He knew, especially after last night, that he should not go to see Jackson. In fact, he should get into his car and get as far away as possible as fast as possible. But he couldn't do that. The alpha had to pay for what he'd done. And Jackson… He wanted to see him. Not seeing him made Derek nervous. What if the alpha decided to attack? What if he killed Jackson and he'd done nothing to stop it? He couldn't just hide in his house. He would just have to look after Jackson and control his urges. Above all he couldn't let himself touch Jackson. Skin to skin contact would be devastating. Derek's heart throbbed unevenly just _thinking _about it. It would be the best thing he'd ever felt. He knew that. His nerve endings would ignite along every centimeter of connected skin. It would steal his breath. It would only make him crave more. He wondered what it would be like for Jackson. Less powerful because of his dulled senses? Or more overwhelming because of them? His jaw tightened. He wasn't going to find out. Ever. And of course the alpha wasn't going to attack in broad daylight. He was being stupid. Or…in a mating frenzy.

This was pretty much the last thing he needed to deal with right now. He already had Scott and his goofy best friend as it was. Derek nearly grimaced but his mind moved on before he could. Back to Jackson. To his suddenly racing heart. To his short breaths. His teeth ached with every press of blood against them, with each pulse of life. It had only been a few days since the marking. Derek had a bad feeling that it was only going to get worse.

The keys were heavy in his pocket and he swung open the front door only to pause with one foot through it. He heard wheels. A familiar scent was drifting towards him. Another racing heart joined his. Derek forced himself to take a deep breath. It was only Scott. No doubt he'd forgotten some measly fact that his brain had turned into something pivotal. 'Can I still eat garlic?' Derek rolled his eyes. Half of him wondered how the boy had even made it into high school. But he also wondered why the alpha had turned him. Surely, if searching for a pack there were better candidates. Jackson for one. Or pretty much any other teen in the school. He pulled back his disdain for the boy as he pedaled down the driveway. Scott could be rather like a kicked puppy at times. A stubborn, stupid kicked puppy. But there wasn't much behind all those seemingly meaningful silences of his.

Scott slowed down and eventually got off his bike, walking it forward while looking at the ground. Derek stepped out and closed the door behind him before crossing his arms. He waited for Scott to speak. Scott looked up and then back down, visibly hesitating.  
>"Hey…uh…we need to talk." Derek barely restrained himself from sighing. "Look I'm just freaking out okay? I don't know what to do and now I'm a werewolf and everything is just like ugh!"<br>"Just like ugh," Derek repeated slowly. Scott tossed both hands in the air. "Okay, so what do you want? You didn't seem to like my methods yesterday."  
>"You broke my hand," Scott pointed out, pouting.<br>"It healed just fine."  
>"You don't get it. And that would be fine but there's no one else to help me. I don't like it anymore than you do but you're all I've got right now." Derek's eyebrows rose in surprise. So the kid did have some guts after all.<p>

Come to think of it he could use a distraction anyways.  
>"Fine. I'll help you." Scott stared at him.<br>"Just like that?"  
>"Just like that. But it doesn't come without a price. We still have to hunt down and kill the alpha. I help you, you help me."<br>"I can't kill anyone," Scott argued. Derek jumped off the porch, moving so quickly he surprised himself. Scott stumbled backwards, barely keeping his bike upright.  
>"How many times do I have to spell this out for you?" Derek demanded. "The alpha has killed before he will kill again. And maybe it won't be you. Maybe it'll just be someone you care about. Your family, your best friend, or maybe even your hunter girlfriend. Could you kill someone then? With their blood on your hands?"<p>

Scott grimaced before swallowing. He ducked his head before looking up again.  
>"Look, I'm sorry that you've lost people but that doesn't mean-"<br>"You honestly think you're that special?" Derek spat, cutting him off. "Not killing someone is not an option. You kill once with me or you kill with him as many times as he asks. That is how it is. That is your life now. Get used to it kid." Scott backed up again, kicking at the ground. Derek was just about to apologize when he looked up.  
>"Fine, we kill the alpha. Together."<p>

_A/N: Just a few really quick things. _

_I will not be killing myself to stay close to the show. I'll touch base if it works with what I want to do and if not I won't. _

_Also Scott will probably be OOC. This is because I really don't like him. I will be retooling him a bit in this fic._

_I still don't know exactly where this is going so if there's something you'd like to see go ahead and leave it for me and I may add it in._

_Lastly…there will be some steamier bits coming up. I'm not opposed to changing the rating. Tell me how you want it._


	4. I'm not scared I don't want you

Jackson paused getting out of his car, placing one palm flat on the cool metal. He breathed deeply through his nose, letting his eyes close. He was going insane. And losing his mind. And weren't they really the same thing anyways? After another moment he forced himself up. The last thing he needed was people talking about how weird he was acting or asking about what had happened again. He shuddered once and slammed the car door shut. The hairs on the back of his neck stood straight and he slowly turned. Someone was watching him. More specifically _he _was watching him. He couldn't know that. He couldn't see it. But he could feel it. Jackson didn't know how it was possible. It simply was. His eyes landed on Scott first, who was hurriedly making his way to the building. Derek was a ways behind. He stood outside his car, behind the door. Jackson could tell he was staring at him, even though his face was little more than a blur. His throat tightened and he was fairly sure the panic showed on his face.  
>"Stay away from me," he couldn't help but repeat his earlier words. But now they came out raspy and soft, obvious in the plea that they were. In a direct contradiction, Derek closed the door and, shoving his hands in his jacket pockets, approached. Jackson mostly knew it was pointless, but he rushed towards the building anyways.<p>

His hands shook as he struggled to get out the books he needed. He knew that Derek was coming. It wasn't a hunch and it wasn't a guess. He completely, fully, deeply _knew_ that Derek was coming.  
>"You haven't been sleeping." It wasn't a question so Jackson refrained from saying something rude that would probably get him punched. There was a tense pause in which Jackson focused very hard on the exact shade of blue the metal was painted. "What's wrong?" Derek demanded. Jackson's eyes jerked to him. He actually sounded…concerned. Sort of. About as concerned as he got Jackson supposed. For several moments Jackson was lost just looking at him. He looked tired too.<br>"I'm fine," he eventually drawled, selling the lie with practiced ease.  
>"You're not," Derek said. Jackson froze, one book hanging from a hand halfway to the stack under his other arm.<br>"I am," he insisted quietly. Derek shook his head.  
>"No." His eyes narrowed slightly as he frowned. "Whiskey helps. Cold shower in the morning." Jackson felt his jaw drop open.<br>"How?" But somehow Derek had already turned his back and was walking away. "Wait," Jackson called out, somewhat desperate. He didn't.

Thoughts pulsed slowly, jerkily through his head in class. He couldn't even begin to focus on what the lecture was on. All he could think about was Derek. The back of his neck gave a little spasm at the direct focus. How did Derek know about the dreams? The very things that were making sleep not worth it? Was he…having them too? He almost snorted. Yeah. They were sharing a subconscious state through a mental bond that could not be explained. Of course. Why hadn't he thought of it before? He drifted back to the locker room. Only in his dreams it happened _much _differently. It was difficult to remember how it had actually happened. The insane amounts of fear running through his system, the pain, the anger he'd been unable to completely grasp. And of course the fact that he'd been wearing only a towel at the time. How easily it could have been disposed of. But he didn't want that. Couldn't…really. Maybe he wasn't in control when he was asleep. Now he was. And he didn't want that. He didn't want Derek. He didn't. It still wasn't true. All he was doing anymore was lying to himself. He hadn't seen anything. He didn't want Derek. He wasn't afraid.

Lies. All of them. What he'd seen, he wasn't likely to forget. And he wanted Derek. More than he'd ever wanted anything. So much that it scared him. Jackson was terrified. Curled down deep within himself, the place he never let anyone see, he was scared. Scared of what had happened, what was happening, and what was going to happen. He was scared virtually every moment of the day. Except when he slept. But when he woke up it was only worse. So he stopped sleeping. That didn't help with everything though. For the few minutes, past three in the morning, that he could still think clearly he thought that maybe he was in control. Pure illusion. In reality it was just like every other day of his life. He was at the mercy of everyone around him. The loving filthy rich couple that swooped in and saved him. The kids at school. The beast that had left him alive. And now Derek. Wasn't it supposed to be his life? But no…it hadn't been. Pretty much ever since he'd been abandoned. His stomach knotted and burned. Jackson forced his thoughts back to Derek. He'd rather think of him.

Before all of these strange things started happening Jackson hadn't really known anything about Derek. He knew of him vaguely. Mostly because of the fire. Jackson thinks no one will ever really forget about that. But now… Well Jackson can't really remember how he never knew. As if he'd changed. As if they both had. He sighed to himself as the bell rang, jarring him from his thoughts. It didn't make any sense. No matter how he looked at it. He supposed that he really needed more information. But that meant going to Derek. He cringed. He wanted to just as he didn't. This…this _thing _going on, whatever it was, Derek was the root. It all started with Derek. But then again maybe not. He never would have been talking to Derek if it wasn't for Scott. Come to think of it…Scott was the reason for _all _of Jackson's problems. His uprooting from the team, the bitchiness from Lydia, and most importantly Derek. This never would have happened without Scott. Which leads to the fact that Scott _must _know what's going on. He'd just have to go talk to him instead.

_A/N: Make out sesh next time? Maybe… Yes I'm teasing. Why? I want to de-lurk some of you guys! Please review? (If you must lurk you must…I love you for reading anyways..)_


	5. It's gonna burn hotter

Derek slipped into Scott's room as easily as he had been for the last couple days, landing in a crouch on the floor. He straightened in a quick, fluid motion, heart slamming into his ribs as an unexpected scent flooded him. His teeth punctured his gums as they exploded outwards without his permission. A low growl rumbled in his chest.  
>"What are you doing here?" he demanded quietly, careful to barely open his lips.<br>"Waiting for Scott," Jackson answered from the desk chair, crossing his arms defensively. "What are you doing here?" Derek scoffed, willing his teeth back in and lapping away the blood.  
>"That's none of your business."<br>"I wonder if Mrs. McCall would agree with you. That is assuming you have her permission to come and go as you please." Derek honestly couldn't decide if he was pissed off or impressed. "Should I call her up here so we can find out?"  
>"I'd be gone before she got here and then what would you do?" Jackson lifted one shoulder in a shrug.<br>"Figure something out I suppose."

The room was quiet for several moments. "You expect me to believe that's normal then? For you to just break in through the window?"  
>"Well, well, when did you decide to be brave?" Jackson's eyes narrowed but his heartbeat picked up. Derek inhaled deeply as the first pang of arousal hit the air. He couldn't stop himself from smiling. Jackson liked to challenge him then. But he also liked being challenged in return. That wouldn't be a problem. "How's the neck?" he questioned, pretending to pick at a nail. Jackson shifted in the chair for the first time.<br>"It doesn't appear to be healing. Know anything about that? Or is that normal as well?" Derek's gut tightened. No. It wouldn't heal. Not until the next full moon at least. Chances were it would scar as well. He didn't care if it was wrong…he liked the mark being there for everyone to see.

He rounded the bed before carefully sitting on the corner. He was close enough to touch Jackson now, if he decided to.  
>"I'm sure it will heal. Eventually." Moving his eyes to the floor he let them run up Jackson's body lazily. He couldn't seem to stop teasing himself. Jackson was obviously tired and pale but still appealing. Mouthwateringly so.<br>"You're not going to explain that are you?" Derek let his fingertips drop to the cover, stroking over it slowly.  
>"That's on a need to know basis." For a moment he imagined the cover against his bare skin as Jackson was- He forced the thought to a halt before it got out of hand.<br>"And Scott needs to know?" Derek sighed.  
>"Unfortunately."<br>"Look I'm not stupid," Jackson let out suddenly. Derek simply arched an eyebrow, staying silent. "I know there's something…wrong with you two…"  
>"And that would be?"<p>

Jackson huffed out a sigh.  
>"Do you enjoy torturing me?"<br>"Oh you've no idea what I'd _enjoy _doing to you." The words were out of his mouth before he could stop them. Jackson coughed before flushing and looking down. He didn't speak for so long that Derek drifted back into fantasies. It was a mistake and he knew it but he kept going. His body responded, the wolf inside steadily emerging with a potential mate this close. His nails extended, punching through Scott's cover effortlessly. His teeth slid out once again. When Derek felt his face begin to shift he stood and turned to the far wall, away from Jackson. "What's been keeping you up at night?" he questioned.  
>"What's been keeping you up at night?" Jackson shot back, heartbeat spiking.<br>"You," Derek admitted unevenly. He was tired of trying to resist. It would be so easy to give in. Resistance was becoming painful after all.  
>"What are you doing to me?" Jackson demanded hoarsely.<p>

Derek listened as he stood, the chair creaking at the motion. He grimaced and dug his nails into his palm. Blood trickled out and his face slowly shifted back. "What have you done to me?" Jackson demanded on a breath, much closer. He turned back around to find Jackson even closer than expected. Derek's hand shot forward, intended on stopping him but the small sound Jackson gave on contact had Derek's hand curling in the fabric and pulling him forward instead. Jackson's heart was pounding so hard, racing along, that it nearly hurt Derek's ears. Jackson's chest rose and fell so rapidly Derek found himself having trouble breathing. "Wait," the word burst from Jackson's lips. He looked pained. Derek arched a dark brow, unsure what he'd been planning on doing as it was. Jackson looked down to where their bodies connected and grimaced. "I was going to say stop," he breathed. "But I don't think I actually want you to. I don't know what I want. I don't know what I'm doing. I don't know what the fuck is happening. I don't think I even care." He launched himself forward as the last word left his mouth. His lips caught Derek's and his hands framed the back of his neck, burning as they came into contact with the skin there.

Derek inhaled a sharp gasp of shock, Jackson's mouth firmly blocking any air he might have drawn in. His hand not trapped between their bodies wound around to Jackson's side, clutching the fabric of his jacket as well. His entire body tightened before he shuddered. He couldn't think or breathe. All he could manage was to feel. It felt fucking amazing. Electric. Like this single thing was the only thing ever meant to happen in his entire life. More importantly, nearly drowning out the burning arousal that was lighting across every inch of his skin was that it felt _right. _It felt like…God he didn't even care anymore. Pressing forward, he kissed Jackson back. Easing his tongue out he traced every bit of Jackson's lips that he could before sucking in the bottom lip and lavishing it inside his own mouth. Somewhere along the line Jackson had begun to moan and Derek could only listen to the sounds as shivers raced down his spine. Jackson's mouth was suddenly open and slanting across his, the trembling pink muscle of his tongue slipping into Derek's mouth. The shift happened all at once. Jackson let out a confused groan but didn't pull back. Derek wondered fleetingly how much of it he felt and then wondered if it was humanly possible for Jackson to pull away. Derek brought him even closer, just in case.

Jackson's fingers dug into Derek's neck severely as his tongue moved forward. He gave a slight whimper and it took a second for Derek to process that he was bleeding. That, in fact, Jackson's blood was dripping into his mouth. Derek barely thought two words, _tongue _and _fangs_ before sucking on Jackson's tongue brutally. Jackson's teeth scraped at Derek's lip and Derek honestly wasn't sure if he was asking for more or begging for release. He couldn't think. He needed more. He wanted to sink his teeth into that slick, smooth neck and make Jackson his forever. He wanted to bite him so hard he'd feel it every day for the rest of his life. He wanted Jackson to always know that he belonged to him. The violent thought flared through him until it was him.

Derek snapped then. He shoved Jackson away roughly, bringing his forearm up to his lips and sinking his teeth there instead. His ears took in the sounds of Jackson flying over the bed and smacking into the opposite wall. He lay on the floor then, breathing hard as he struggled to understand what had happened. Derek bit down with more force, crying out as his own blood flooded his senses. He sank to his knees as the wolf receded. His own breath ragged he lifted his head slowly, swiping at the corners of his mouth. He'd liked this jacket. Better a ruined sleeve than a dead human. He sighed and covered his eyes briefly. "What the fuck?" Jackson demanded, stumbling to his feet. "What the _fuck_?" Derek didn't really need to, but he looked to the boy anyways. Panic was etched into Jackson's face, much like that day in the locker room. Derek nearly wanted to smooth it away but how could he? Seconds ago he'd wanted to bind Jackson to him forever or possibly even kill him. He hadn't been thinking about the dangers of biting Jackson's neck in such a state. He'd only wanted Jackson's blood washing over his teeth. Derek truly was a monster. He didn't say anything. He didn't even allow himself to move as Jackson ran from the room.

_A/N: Note the rating change. Please plan accordingly. It still won't be taking effect for a little while but just thought I'd give you guys a heads up._

_Thanks to those who ALREADY reviewed. O.O This is up right now because of you. Will be replying soon!_


	6. Never like this

Jackson's body was throbbing. There was no other way to describe it. He felt itchy and tight and hurt and turned on and everything else he'd ever felt. It was almost as if he was alive for the first time. As stupid as that sounded. He couldn't even remember what excuse he'd mumbled to Mrs. McCall so it was a good thing he didn't plan on returning any time soon. It took him four tries to open his car door and a few more to actually get the engine running. The gas pedal was slammed into the floor the entire way home. Not for the first time he was glad that neither of his parents were home yet. He went straight to his room and threw himself on his bed, still trying to catch his breath. Stretching both arms out he clutched at the sides of the mattress trying to calm himself down in any way. It wasn't working. Not even a little. In fact, being in bed was only making him think of Derek. He shot off it and rubbed at his arms before his fingertips dug in slightly. He was definitely losing his mind. It was probably already gone. Hugging himself, he went to the bathroom and turned on the shower.

He didn't bother stripping, climbing in fully clothed and shivering as the icy needles of water slammed into his body. His first reaction was that it didn't help either. It only made him crave the warmth Derek brought. Suddenly he wished that Derek had followed him in that mysterious way of his and he was merely seconds from yanking back the shower curtain and climbing in. But the curtain remained in place. He sighed deeply and turned his face up into the spray. After another moment he shivered and wrapped his arms around himself again. He withdrew into his body and couldn't think about anything other than the frigid water. Jackson stayed in long after it began to hurt. Eventually, teeth chattering, he shut off the water and climbed out. He yanked off his heavy clothes slowly, hands shaking. The towel was warm and soft around his hips, a welcome change. One hand securing it he went back to his room and dropped into bed. His limbs were heavy and he was very suddenly exhausted. His last passing thought before sleep was that he should try the whiskey as well.

Jackson came back into awareness slowly. Derek's fingertips slowly trailed up his spine. Derek smiled at them briefly before lifting his eyes to Jackson.  
>"Sorry about before," he murmured softly, eyes flashing amber. "I can't…control myself around you." Jackson glanced over his shoulder at Derek's hand, now tracing invisible circles on his exposed skin. He looked back to him after several long moments. Derek was lying on his side, one arm propping his head up the other teasing Jackson softly. Jackson inhaled deeply, chest pressing into the sheets.<br>"Your arm," he murmured after a moment. "Are you alright?" Shock registered on Derek's face.  
>"I'm fine," he said slowly. Jackson settled back into his pillow, one hand curling in the edge of it.<br>"That feels really good," he mumbled, eyes closing again. Derek gave a small 'hm' before trailing his fingertips even lower, teasing at the edge of the towel.

Jackson couldn't stop a groan and he cracked open his eyes to look at Derek. "Shouldn't we…not be doing…this?" he questioned haltingly. Derek's hand froze.  
>"Maybe not," he admitted with a small smirk. "You don't want me to stop though." Jackson didn't deny it. He really didn't have to. His back was already arching, pushing his body up into Derek's grazing touch. Derek looked back down to his hand before laying it flat on the small of Jackson's back. It rested there a very short second before moving down. Both the sheet and the towel gave way, leaving Jackson bare down to his knees. He gasped and closed his eyes. Gratitude that he was laying on his stomach was fleeting. But at least Derek couldn't see how affected he already was. Jackson bit his lip at the thought. He groaned in surprise as Derek pinched him. "I want to be inside you," he murmured, leaning closer. Jackson stiffened.<br>"I don't…I've never…like…that," he finished lamely.

Derek smirked again.  
>"You like to talk, don't you?"<br>"No, I jusm-" Jackson was cut off by Derek's lips catching his own. He shifted closer and moved a hand to Jackson's shoulder before rolling him over. Jackson would have protested if he had the opportunity but Derek was still kissing him like he'd never get to again and it left Jackson's mouth entirely occupied. A breathy moan escaped as Derek slid on top of him, somehow maintaining contact. Derek was grinding down on him as his tongue slipped inside his mouth. Jackson moaned around it, hands gripping at his hips. Derek pulled away suddenly, eyes flashing gold as teeth poked out of his lips. He looked down at Jackson almost apologetically before grinding against him slowly. Jackson clenched both hands in the pillow behind his head and focused solely on breathing in and out. It was when Derek stopped, eyes closed that Jackson slowly pushed himself up. He kissed Derek carefully, keeping his lips soft. Derek pushed him back down gently. After a torturous moment he followed him.

Jackson couldn't look away as Derek leaned over him, lips barely inches from his own. Each hand framing Jackson's head on the pillow. Another unwilling moan slipped out as Derek rolled against him.  
>"Why are you still dressed?" he questioned before snapping his jaw shut. Derek smiled before lifting himself and pulling his shirt off. He tossed it to the floor.<br>"Better?" Jackson found himself unable to answer. He stared up at him wordlessly. Derek frowned. "You don't have to be afraid."  
>"I'm not," he flushed again. "Can't you tell?"<br>"Maybe I've never done this before either," Derek said, fingertips inching into Jackson's hair. Jackson leaned into the gentle touch, nearly liking it more than the perfect torture from a few moments before. He wasn't expecting it to be so…well so like this. Derek wasn't what he was expecting either. Then again Jackson wasn't entirely sure what he had been expecting. He traced his fingers up Derek's insanely toned stomach and over his perfect chest all the way to the back of his neck. He pulled, pleased when Derek allowed himself to be moved. "Maybe we shouldn't," Derek breathed just as their lips were about to meet. "Maybe you should be afraid."

Jackson released a sigh. He wanted nothing more than to kiss Derek again but this hardly seemed the moment. No matter how perfectly their bodies were positioned.  
>"You couldn't have thought of that before you climbed into my bed and stripped me naked?"<br>"What? With you lying there all vulnerable and damp? I was supposed to think?"  
>"Speaking of, what kind of pervert are you anyways? Climbing in my window and watching me sleep? That doesn't even work in the movies unless you're a mental teenage girl. Which I'm not."<br>"You do like to talk," Derek said, smiling again.  
>"Well it's better than-" he cut off as Derek's hips rolled against his once again. "If this isn't going anywhere," Jackson said through clenched teeth, "you need to stop that."<br>"I said maybe," Derek muttered, landing a kiss on his neck.  
>"Trying to give me a heart attack?" Derek chuckled against his skin before sliding down. He scraped his teeth along Jackson's chest and let out a groan before licking down his stomach. He kissed a hip bone quickly. Jackson couldn't breathe. His skin was tight and hot and slowly crushing him. "Derek please!" he breathed urgently.<p>

Jackson jerked upwards in bed, alarm clock blaring, sheets tangled around his waist. He was so disoriented he actually looked around for Derek. "Shit," be breathed, hands covering his face. "Fuck, shit, damn." He thought that he should have known it was a dream. It had felt real…but since when did he and Derek banter back and forth like a fucking scripted sitcom? No one stops to talk when they're about four inches from sex. Not to mention…neither of them were funny in real life. He should have known. And of course there were the tender moments that would _never _under any circumstances happen. Like anyone would ever-  
>"Jackson!" his mother yelled. He stumbled from the bed to his dresser and yanked on boxers.<br>"Yeah?"  
>"Have you seen the dog? He didn't come in last night." He sighed and rubbed his eye for a moment.<br>"I'll find him."  
>"Alright," she agreed. He looked down at his most pressing problem. It took nearly ten minutes to will it away.<p>

Damn Derek and his damn dreams and why did he have to be so damn hot? Jackson ranted in his head as he dressed, gelled his hair, and made his way downstairs. He grabbed a protein bar before stepping out the back door and scanning for Fang as he opened it. The spotted bull dog was getting old and in the back of his mind Jackson was beginning to worry. He couldn't remember the last time Fang had disappeared for more than an hour or two. Bar in one hand he lifted two fingers to his mouth and whistled. Fang didn't come running…or even waddling. After waiting several minutes and finishing his breakfast he went back inside. Jackson tossed the trash and grabbed his duffel bag and car keys. He looked around the front yard as well as he crossed to his car. Still no sign of Fang. Opening his trunk he dropped his bag in next to his lacrosse sticks and looked around yet again. Still no sign of him. Jackson slammed the trunk shut and kicked at the ground, noticing a slick spot on the driveway for the first time. He cursed internally. The last thing he needed was his car leaking oil. After pausing a moment to sigh he dropped to his hands and knees and looked under his bumper.

Jackson froze perfectly, his heart slamming into his ribs painfully. After that split second of absolute panic his hands shot out and he pulled the lump of white and brown into his arms. Thick fluid seeped down over his arms and into his lap as he held him. His breaths were coming in choppy gasps and he couldn't quite realize that he was clutching his dead dog to his chest. He had to get up. He had to move before his mom came out here to ask about Fang. His chest constricted painfully. _Fang_. His mind started firing off rapidly. Accepting what was without thinking about how it had gotten the way that it was. With shaking hands he opened his trunk again and yanked out a spare towel. He wrapped Fang quickly and slammed the trunk again before placing the bundle on the passenger seat and climbing in the car. He couldn't think what to do. He didn't know what to do.

_A/N: So. I feel like a lot happened in this chapter. Idk if it seems that way or not. Maybe it's just the plot making me think this chapter is pivotal. Oh how I enjoy my planning… Hope you enjoyed and I'm very excited for next chapter. I'm always up for some comfort and I can't wait to write it with these two. They're worming their way into my heart! _

_Btw…Should I apologize for the dream? That is the question…_


	7. One forward, three back

When Derek heard a car coming down his driveway his chest tightened up. He nearly wished he had a gun to defend himself. Not that he really needed it… Still. It was the principle of the thing. He glanced out a window only to freeze in shock. There was only one silver Porsche in town and it certainly didn't belong to a hunter. He was half to the door before he stopped to consider his actions. He didn't know why Jackson was here and he doubted it was anything good. Derek paced back to the window and watched as Jackson climbed out. It was when he saw the dark maroon all over his shirt that he ran out the door. Launching himself off the porch he stopped barely two feet away.  
>"What happened?" he demanded, "Are you alright?" Jackson closes his eyes and tore a hand through his hair.<br>"I need you to tell me what's going on," he said very softly. Derek took half a step back, realizing the blood covering Jackson's chest and arms was not human.  
>"What happened?" he asked, forcing his voice softer. Jackson was silent for a moment, glancing back to his car.<br>"It killed my dog." He took a shuddering breath and looked to the ground.  
>"Don't cry."<p>

Derek closed the distance between them on pure instinct. No thought process could have stopped it.  
>"I'm not," Jackson choked out as he yanked him into a hug. Derek was almost surprised Jackson let himself be hugged but then he supposed he really needed it. "I'm not crying," Jackson maintained, voice strained.<br>"Shhh," Derek murmured, "it's alright. I've got you." Derek couldn't tell how long they stood there. Time seemed to slow and pulse oddly as they stood together, wrapped in each other's arms. "Did you want to come in?" he offered eventually. "It's not much," he added ruefully. Derek stepped back and Jackson nodded slowly.  
>"I couldn't think where else to go," he explained before following him in. It was wrong but Derek was glad he'd had nowhere else to go. Or maybe he was glad that Jackson, in a way, had wanted to come to him. Derek led him to the bathroom upstairs that he'd begun repair work on. He gestured to the sink before going to grab towels and clean shirts. When he came back Jackson was seated on the counter, arms resting beside him as if he'd simply let them drop there, too tired to do anything else. His head was leaned back against the wall, expression tight with pain.<p>

Derek set the towels on the other side of the sink before crossing to him.  
>"Tell me about him," he said softly. Derek vaguely remembered a therapist or social worker telling him after the fire that talking about things helped. He had never really had the opportunity to talk to anyone so he wouldn't actually know. But it was the only thing he could think of. He slipped open the first button of Jackson's shirt as Jackson inhaled deeply.<br>"His name was Fang. I've had him since I was six." He took another deep breath and Derek froze his hands before forcing himself to keep going. There was so much pain radiating off of Jackson that all he could do was try to fix it. "My parents got him for me from the pound a week after they adopted me." Derek finished with the buttons and slid the shirt from Jackson's shoulders, moving him as gently as possible. "I think maybe they knew…how displaced I felt." Derek got a corner of a towel wet before moving back and wiping away the blood. Jackson had somehow managed to get some smears all the way up to his neck, as well as his arms. "That dog carried me through a lot," Jackson admitted, eyes still closed. Derek winced, realizing for the first time that Jackson must have cradled him to get this much blood on him. And the dog must have been split open. His hands clenched in the towel.

Derek forced himself to focus on cleaning Jackson up. At this moment it was all he could do. "I just don't understand why," Jackson said. "It had to be because of me. He was under my car. It had to be because of me." He lifted his head and looked to Derek, eyes watering. "Why do I always have to fuck things up?" If Derek knew who the alpha was he'd rip him in half. Then let Jackson take a few swings. He took Jackson by the shoulders, letting the towel drop to the floor.  
>"This is not because of you," he murmured carefully. "This was a warning to me." Jackson's face twisted in confusion as the first tear slipped out.<br>"What?"  
>"The werewolf that has been killing people wants me to know that he can get to you whenever he wants. This is the way he chose to tell me that." The only reaction from Jackson was a slight spike in his heart rate. Derek guessed he'd already mostly known what it was. What he was.<br>"I don't understand," Jackson said, swiping at his cheek. "Why is he going after me to get to you?"  
>"Because you're mine." Jackson's face crumpled slowly and he leaned forward, tucking his face into Derek's neck before sliding his arms up Derek's shoulders and hugging him tightly. "I'm sorry," Derek said, kissing his hair. "So sorry."<p>

Jackson's hands clenched in Derek's shirt and his shoulders shook. He didn't say anything. Derek held him, toes curling as wave after wave of emotion swamped him. Fear, anger, regret, pain, frustration, and helplessness. A very small voice in the back of his head said that the bond was getting stronger. If Jackson could broadcast his emotions already… Derek couldn't bring himself to step away. Jackson needed _someone _at least and he was the only one here. Being this close to Jackson certainly wasn't going to help the whole marked problem but Derek pushed the thoughts away. At the moment the lines had blurred away. Jackson was his. He needed him. That was all that mattered. Derek kept Jackson pulled tightly against him, even when his emotions settled and his tears dried away. "Tell me what I can do," Derek let out.  
>"I guess we need to," Jackson took a deep breath, "need to bury him." Nodding in agreement Derek stepped back. He grabbed the towel from the floor and cleaned the rest of Jackson's neck before offering it to him. Jackson cleaned his arms slowly before sliding from the counter. Derek handed him a clean shirt and neck flushed, Jackson slipped it on. Flickers of embarrassment followed by a spike of arousal and a wave of guilt hit Derek. He wanted to ask but decided against it. Part of him was sure Jackson wouldn't appreciate the emotion stalking as it was.<p>

Derek grabbed the shovel from the back porch and met Jackson in the front yard. His eyes were rimmed red and he still looked miserable but Derek wasn't getting any emotions from him so he guessed that Jackson was calming down.  
>"There's a nice place this way," Derek said, tilting his head. Jackson clutched the white towel closer and nodded. The tiny clearing wasn't far and Derek paid close attention to Jackson's breathing and heart as they walked. Breaths were shallower than normal but his heart rate was normal. Derek was fairly sure he'd come out of all of this okay. He hoped so. "Wherever you want," Derek offered, turning when they arrived. Jackson seemed to consider for a moment before walking closer to an oak tree and setting down the towel. He turned and held out his hand.<br>"Give me the shovel," he let out. Derek wanted to point out that he could dig a hole easier and faster but instead he handed it over. Jackson bit his lip before he started and Derek leaned against a tree and closed his eyes. Jackson wasn't broadcasting enough for him to keep himself in control and the way that the muscles in his back and shoulders were moving was not helping either. It was wrong on so many levels but Derek couldn't help it. The wolf inside didn't care what was happening. It wanted to mate. Fists clenched, Derek tried in vain to distract himself.

"Derek?" Jackson questioned. Derek's eyes snapped open.  
>"You okay?" he asked immediately.<br>"Yeah," Jackson said, shifting the shovel. "I'm done." He examined Derek's face for a moment. "Are you okay?" Derek nodded once.  
>"I was just somewhere else."<br>"I'm sorry," Jackson blurted quickly. For a second Derek thought he was apologizing for being so damn attractive but that couldn't be right.  
>"For what?" he asked.<br>"You know…" Jackson mumbled, "everything." Derek frowned.  
>"This isn't your fault."<br>"Hm," Jackson let out, neither confirming nor denying. He passed Derek and headed back towards the house, shovel over one shoulder. Derek followed him, debating what he was supposed to say. The whole thing was so complicated it was getting tiresome. Worse still he actually was coming to care for the boy and that had nothing to do with the mark. But it was a lot for Jackson to take in. Maybe he needed some time. Maybe Derek needed a reality check. Him trying to have any kind of relationship was ridiculous in the first place. Not to mention it was with a human. A male human. Bound for life? Didn't sound good. He hardly knew him. And if Derek made the second mark, as in bit him while they mated, it was all over. Not to mention…he had an alpha to kill and a pup to train.

Jackson leaned the shovel against a tree and got into his car without another word or glance spared. Derek watched him drive off as the internal war continued. He didn't even know what he wanted. Not that that really mattered because he most likely had to do the opposite of that. He went inside and got rid of Jackson's ruined shirt before cleaning up the bathroom and heading back downstairs. He worked out until his entire body ached which wouldn't last long but took a long time to be achieved. Derek walked back upstairs slowly. He turned on the shower and his hands were literally at the hem of his shirt, ready to pull it off, when it occurred to him to be worried. Jackson had been broadcasting left and right and then he just stopped? And what was that right before he left? Apologizing? For what? Derek was on the road before he realized that he'd left the shower on but it hardly mattered at this point. He drove to Jackson's house but of course he wasn't there. Next was the school. He peeled to a stop right in front of the building just in time for people to start flooding from the doors. He waited before realizing that Jackson had practice. He wouldn't be coming out. Cursing, Derek pulled into a visitor spot before jogging towards the practice field.

Jackson wasn't on the field. He stood on the edge of it. A red headed girl was wrapped all over him. Derek's stomach dropped but he still searched Jackson's face, needing to make sure he was alright. Jackson smiled softly and the girl planted a kiss on his cheek before slapping his butt. Jackson tugged on his helmet and jogged onto the field. Derek couldn't help but feel used. And stupid. Of course Jackson had a girlfriend. All Derek had done was intrude on a life already in progress. He took a deep shuddering breath and left before Scott or Stiles could spot him. Jackson, he was sure, was all too indifferent to his presence. At least it hadn't gone too far. It was the only consolation Derek could come up with. After all he'd gone and launched himself head first into what had been a mistake in the first place. Hadn't he learned that feelings only fucked you up?

_A/N: Bam! I'm proud of myself. :) _

_Hopefully this wasn't too confusing? The whole mating thing is a bit complicated in my head and if I tried to actually explain it I think it wouldn't go well. If you have any questions go ahead and ask and I will try my best!_


	8. I'll ignore everything until it's better

He had to stay away from Derek. He had to stay away from Derek. No matter what happened. Jackson had _never _lost it like that. Not in front of anyone. Not even alone. And yeah he had loved his dog, more than anything else…but still. He had cried, _cried_, while Derek held him. Nothing physical about it. He couldn't remain in the illusion that whatever this thing was it was simply a physical attraction due to the scratches. The _werewolf _scratches he might add. But it was more than that. It was more than the dreams and suddenly finding Derek fiercely attractive. It could be so much more than that. But not if he put a stop to it now. He didn't really know what he was going to do because quite frankly the rogue werewolf scared the shit out of him, and pissed him off…Fang hadn't done anything to him, but Derek. Well he wasn't really scared _of _Derek. He was scared of himself around Derek. It had taken years, practically his whole life, to develop this façade that he hid behind. But Derek was somehow immune to it. He knew when Jackson was lying and he made him feel safe, like he belonged even. Jackson exhaled slowly, jogging back down the field. It would be okay. Somehow. He just had to stay away from Derek.

Jackson lingered in the showers after practice. Partially to calm down and partially to dodge Lydia. He knew he was toeing a line with her. Eventually she would want to have sex again and honestly Jackson didn't know if he'd be capable. And of course, not giving Lydia what she wanted was not a good thing. Like he didn't have enough to deal with. But he couldn't just dump her. It would draw a lot of attention to him and help him on his way to losing the standing he barely had a hold of now. He ran a wet hand through his drenched hair and sighed into the spray. He let his hands drift over his stomach, thinking of Derek at the touch. God, he'd even cleaned him off. Not what he wanted to think about right now. Jackson sighed again. Why had Derek taken care of him? Jackson tried to imagine if Scott had shown up at his house like he'd shown up at Derek's. Jackson probably would have laughed in his face. And why had Derek said that Jackson was his? What did that even mean? Jackson stepped closer to the wall and let his head drop against it with a thunk of noise. Thinking about Derek was not a good first step in avoiding Derek.

Eventually Jackson gave up on the shower and dressed before heading to the parking lot. Seeing his car had him flashing back to this morning and Fang and Derek all over again. He heaved yet another sigh. Part of him wondered if it was going to get any easier or if he'd even be able to make it through. Maybe he just had to think about this logically. Werewolves operated on the cycle of the moon. It had been nearly a week since Derek had scratched him. Maybe he only had three to go. He almost smiled. Three weeks. He could handle that. He had to handle it. Three weeks. He could put up with anything for three weeks. Jackson got home to find his mother making dinner in the kitchen.  
>"Where's Dad?" he questioned, hugging her from behind.<br>"In his office. How are you honey?"  
>"Not so good," he said honestly. "I found Fang on the side of the road." He'd already come up with the story. No need to tell his parents something they weren't going to believe anyways. "I borrowed a shovel and buried him in the woods." She turned around and hugged him.<br>"I'm sorry baby." Jackson let himself be hugged for a moment but was once again reminded of Derek.

He pulled back.  
>"It's okay," he lied. "He lived a good life cause you and Dad saved him. Just like me." His mother donned a more serious expression.<br>"You would have been amazing no matter what Jackson. But I do want you to go a little bit easier on yourself alright? You don't have to work so hard. You already deserve what you have." Jackson forced himself to smile. He didn't think he'd ever believe that, no matter how many times either of his adoptive parents said it. He'd been handed this life on a silver platter purely by chance. There wasn't really such a thing as deserving it.  
>"I love you Mom." It always worked as a distraction. Like clockwork.<br>"I love you too," she said, smiling softly. "Dinner will be ready in about half an hour. Go rest up alright? No homework until after dinner young man," she finished lightly.  
>"Alright, alright," he lied again. He planned on burying himself in homework the second he hit his room. He'd take any distraction.<p>

Advanced chemistry equations. Perfect. Jackson settled into his desk and got to work. He only dug his head out for dinner and then focused on cutting his food into precise pieces before eating it. His father murmured apologies about Fang but Jackson kept it on the surface, not letting the pain any deeper. Unlike this morning he could control it. It was a slight relief. Dinner was a quiet affair and Jackson guessed that his parents were trying to give him space. He sort of appreciated it. When the silence became too much he began translating some of his favorite songs into French. It kept him busy enough. Jackson was grateful when he was excused and headed for the sanctuary of his room once again. In another hour his homework was done and Jackson was loath to even sit in his bed. He was once again presented with the problem of the last week. But it was somehow worse now. Derek was dangerous territory. Totally, completely dangerous. Before it was just…awkward and uncomfortable. This was a whole other level. There was a deeper, undeniable, connection now and Jackson was scared of where that would lead him. As a general rule he didn't let himself care about people. He drifted closer to the window, tracing a finger across the freezing pane. A silhouette caught his eye and he was reminded of just a few nights ago. No, Jackson didn't let himself care. But it looked like this time he didn't have a choice.

He moved through the house, steps silent to his own ears. Not that his parents would really care if he was sneaking out. They would probably be incredibly understanding about it. But Jackson was cautious not to make noise because he was doing exactly what he'd told himself he wasn't going to do. Maybe something had happened he reasoned. Maybe Derek needed to tell him something. Did he want Derek breaking into his room like Scott's? Certainly not. The only option was going out to see him. Even though he'd said that he wouldn't see Derek. He was already on the porch when he realized that he felt vulnerable in his plaid pajama pants and thin grey t shirt. No turning back now. He took a deep breath and stepped off the porch, into the damp grass. Derek stepped forward as he crossed the lawn, making himself perfectly visible on the edge of the trees. Jackson couldn't help but bring his arms around himself in the night's chill.  
>"I'm not here for anything," Derek offered simply, "I'm just standing guard." Jackson paused. That completely killed his reasoning for coming out here. He took in Derek's closed off expression again.<p>

He stepped closer.  
>"Are you alright?"<br>"I'm fine," Derek snapped. Jackson flinched back as the words launched towards him.  
>"D-did something happen?"<br>"Why are you asking so many questions?" Derek demanded.  
>"Well…I just," Jackson was backpedaling now, furiously, "you-I mean, it just…seems like you might-could be…upset. Or something."<br>"I've got a lot of shit going on. A lot more than a dead dog," Derek spat. "So if you wouldn't mind going back inside where it's safer…" Derek drifted off and somewhere in a far corner of his brain Jackson thought it might be because of his expression. He felt… He felt _pain. _Intrinsic, wholly encompassing pain. But Jackson had forgotten. That was why he didn't let people in.  
>"I'm sorry," he let out, acute, physical agony digging its way into his chest and finding a home, "to have added to your troubles." Jackson wondered at how formal his words were. How wrong. He closed his eyes and inhaled slowly, the shallow breath knocking against the weight pressing on his chest. "Let me know if I can help you in any way." Jackson paused when the words were out. He couldn't quite grasp that he was still speaking. Instead of anything else. Walking away. Running away. Punching Derek. Anything else. He lifted one foot and pushed it back. Then he repeated the action. Eventually he turned away and walked inside.<p>

He didn't go right up the stairs like he knew he should have. Instead he went to the study. Right to the cabinet that was supposed to be off limits. It never really had been. If Jackson's father knew of the thievery he hadn't mentioned it. Jackson thought that tonight it didn't matter anyways. It was worse than hurting. He felt betrayed. He'd unwillingly cracked himself open and Derek had been the one to stitch him closed again. But Jackson hadn't even considered the possibility that Derek would only return to rip out the stitches string by bloody string. Jackson was an idiot anyways. This was a guy he barely knew. Derek didn't owe him anything. No one owed him anything. It was moments like these when Jackson knew the truth. The truth his parents didn't want to accept. He was selfish. And hideous. He didn't deserve what he had. But he wanted more anyways. Derek had been a warm body when he needed one but he wanted more. He wanted Derek to care. He wanted Derek to care about him. Derek didn't owe him anything. He grabbed a bottle at random and closed the cabinet before heading for his room.

In the morning Jackson's alarm shattered his sleep. He sat up slowly, lifting a hand to his face. Two words throbbed along with the blood in his head. _You're mine. _His teeth sank into his lip, drawing blood before he realized. Jackson grabbed the still open bottle, swallowing the remains of the vodka before convincing himself to get out of bed. He winced as the burn of alcohol swarmed over his cut but shook it off and dressed. Pain was pain and they physical kind was the easiest to deal with. Jackson took specific care dressing, shaving, and gelling his hair. It was a distraction and he still didn't want to be attracting any attention. Maybe it was only instinct but it was still telling him to act normal. After all Derek was a werewolf. Scott too. Oh yeah and there was a killer werewolf. He sighed before grimacing at himself in the mirror. Jackson missed when things were simple and the only problems he had to deal with were a bitchy girlfriend and abandonment issues. Who'd have thought that those were the good old days?

Now he had… Well he didn't really know what he had. How did one explain whatever was happening between Derek and him? Or rather, whatever had _happened_. It was over. Jackson had never considered himself a glutton for punishment and he'd already been walking on eggshells before last night. Last night. He tried to understand why it hurt so badly. The words themselves were not especially cruel and Jackson had to admit, they were probably true. But it was the way Derek said them. The way he'd looked at Jackson. As if all he was was a problem. An issue to be dealt with. Jackson sucked in a deep breath and tried to push the thoughts away. He grabbed his bag and left the house, only to see Derek leaning against his car. Another deep breath. Jackson didn't say anything and Derek didn't move as he approached.  
>"Stay in public," Derek said, "with Scott if at all possible. He's not much but he's all you've got." Jackson was careful not to let his expression change. It already looked like he was facing a firing squad. Derek pushed off the car and Jackson stepped back even though he was nowhere close to touching him. There was a long, tense pause. "I'm sorry," Derek offered stiffly. He opened his mouth to say more but Jackson cut him off.<br>"I shouldn't have come to you. I know that now." Derek's lips pressed into a thin line and his nostrils flared out. He nodded once before walking away.

_A/N: First..sorry if this chapter was overly poetic. I feel like it is… *shifty eyes* I was listening to Birdy while I was writing. May have caused it. _

_Thanks for all the fabulous reviews. I will be replying eventually!_

_Oh and lastly I'm officially breaking from the show. I have no freaking clue what they are doing.  
>*SPOILERS*<br>Scott just running away from Derek but trying to help the JANITOR? Really? And throwing Derek under the bus? REALLY? *ahem* I hate Scott. But I was kind of sickly pleased that Scott and Stiles had such a great moment at the end… I love Stiles. (Look out, Scott/Stiles may be headed your way... ) Oh yeah and Jackson/Allison? Pardon me while I gag. We all know it's just a road block to cause drama. Hate it when shows do that! Ugh. _

_I'll stop rambling now and post. Hope you enjoyed. :) _


	9. A severe case of bad timing

Derek was tired. A night with no sleep and fighting with Jackson were not helping him. He knew Jackson was upset with him. Hell, he was upset with himself. He shouldn't have said that to Jackson. But it wasn't fair. All he wanted to do was be mad at Jackson when all his instincts were screaming at him otherwise. The jealousy was perhaps the worst. Half the time he wanted to find Jackson, pin him against the wall, and _show_ him who he belonged to. The other half he wanted to track that _girl _down and do violent things to her pretty little head. Altogether he was a wreck. This wasn't a wolf pack. To him his claim over Jackson was obvious and at the moment unchangeable. To the human world…it didn't exist. The girl couldn't really be blamed. And Derek supposed Jackson couldn't either. Nothing but another cruel twist of fate.

But last night. He'd hardly been expecting Jackson to come out. And he was shivering and holding himself and adorable. All Derek had wanted to do was pull him into his arms and gingerly sink his teeth into that neck. It wouldn't have made the second mark, not without actually mating, but he'd wanted to do it anyway. It wouldn't have been right. It wasn't right. And he knew that. Derek could try to ignore the human side of himself, but it was still there. Now, ironically enough, Jackson was upset with him because he'd been trying to protect him. In a backwards, dysfunctional way…but still. Derek inhaled slowly. The best thing he could do was concentrate on finding the alpha, while he stayed away from Jackson. In a way Derek should be pleased that Jackson was angry with him. He should want him to hate him. But not all of him did. Part, maybe even most of Derek didn't like the way things were now. Not that he'd liked how things were since all of this had happened. For the shortest moment it had seemed like maybe they could find a way through this. That was gone now.

Derek found himself back visiting his uncle. It was pretty much the last thing he wanted to do but he had to face the facts. The facts were that he had nothing to go on. No leads. Nothing more than a few thin ideas that would get him nowhere. All he knew was that the alpha wanted revenge. The killings up to this point seemed random. His sister, a bus driver, and a video store clerk. Derek sighed and rested his head on his hand. He was trying to find a connection where he was fairly sure there wasn't one. And why had the alpha bitten Scott? Because he was in the wrong place at the wrong time? Who did the alpha want revenge on? Derek reasoned that it couldn't be him. The alpha would have already made a move. If killing his sister wasn't a problem Derek guessed killing him wouldn't have been much of one either. So then why leave Jackson alive? If he wasn't trying to get to Derek? It didn't make any sense. Unless the alpha wanted something else from him. Unless Jackson was only a pawn. Derek's jaw clenched. So why kill his sister? Why turn Derek against him if he wanted something? Derek sighed again. Too many questions. No answers at all.

He paced to the window and leaned against the sill as he looked out.  
>"You know why I'm here," he offered. There was no reply. "I have to hope you can hear me. I know chances of that are almost nonexistent. But I've got nowhere else to go." He turned back slowly, taking in the man sitting in the chair. "I need to know who it is," Derek breathed quietly. For just a moment, the steady heartbeat stuttered. Derek's breath caught. "You can hear me," he said. There was no reaction this time. He crouched down in front of his uncle. "You can hear me I know you can." He took hold of his uncle's hand. "Please, give me a sign. Give me anything." Time slowed to a crawl as Derek waited with baited breath for his uncle to do something, <em>anything<em>. He could have imagined it but it almost looked like his uncle's eyes widened slightly. "Please," he said again. "I _need _you." His uncle managed a weak groan, mouth unmoving.

Derek's heart leapt into his throat. He leaned even closer, chest constricting as he waited. Nothing more came. He waited and waited. But there was nothing. Not even a stumble in his steady heart. Derek sagged backwards, sitting on the floor before letting his head fall into his hands. Now what was he going to do? He glanced up at his uncle's dead expression. Derek supposed he couldn't blame him either. Being burned alive in a fire would cause serious damage to the mind. At least it seemed like he'd tried. Derek needed more…but it was all his uncle had to give. He pushed himself to stand, laying a hand on his uncle's shoulder before leaving.

He went home and had to convince himself to try and sleep. If he fell asleep on watch it wasn't going to do anyone any good. After four short hours, each filled with Jackson, he got up. His mind was still swirling with confusion. Who could the alpha be? Why was he doing this? He wanted revenge. For what? What revenge? Derek shook his head. This was getting him nowhere. He needed to get over to Jackson's, the sun would be setting soon and he doubted that Scott had made himself useful enough to stick around this long. He paused on the front porch, letting out a yawn before inhaling deeply. Blood on the wind rose the hairs on the back of his neck. Derek dropped to a crouch before remembering Fang. He breathed carefully. Not human blood. Thank God. He rose slowly before making his way to his car. Derek parked a few blocks away and walked, just like the past night.

He was surprised to see a jeep sitting in the driveway. He could hear laughing inside.  
>"You have quite a sense of humor," a woman said.<br>"Ah, no," Stiles replied, "my mouth just goes a little crazy sometimes."  
>"I'm glad you two could make it for dinner tonight, it was so good to meet you."<br>"Yeah," Jackson added, "thanks for coming over guys."  
>"Thanks for having us Mrs. Whittmore," Scott said. God damn. Derek was shocked. Jackson had listened to him. And Scott actually manned up. Though, he considered for a moment…Stiles had probably made the call. Derek thought about smiling for a split second. He drifted forward as Stiles, Scott, and Jackson stepped onto the porch.<br>"Thanks," Jackson said again, looking directly at Derek.  
>"Yup," Scott said, shoving his hands in his back pockets.<br>"We all have to stick together now," Stiles said, offering his fist to Jackson. Jackson smiled before lightly bumping it. "We'll see you," Stiles said. He slid a glance to Derek as he crossed to his car but didn't say anything. Scott remained blissfully unaware of his presence. Derek shook his head to himself. What a waste of werewolf DNA. He thought Stiles would have been a better choice.

Jackson stood on the porch until Stiles and Scott drove away, then he turned and went inside. Derek told himself not to be upset. Trouble was it didn't really work. He reminded himself over and over that it was better this way. It was the only way he managed to stay where he belonged. He concentrated on what was going on around him. Derek couldn't decide if the fact that this neighborhood was well spread out was a good thing or not. It was easier for him to go undiscovered this way. He supposed that was the most important thing. Eventually an hour passed. Derek watched as Jackson's silhouette filled his window frame for a moment. His heart sped up and it took a while to calm down. Now he was acting like a love struck teenager. This was ridiculous. Derek took a breath and pinched the bridge of his nose. He was supposed to be watching out for the alpha, not wondering what Jackson was thinking about. Still…thoughts of Jackson lingered.

Derek's eyes shot to the front door as it opened. Jackson was not coming out here again.  
>"Fuck," Derek whispered. What did he want now? Warmth rushed through him as Jackson approached. He was still dressed and Derek suddenly found himself wishing he could have the night before back. Just one do-over in life. Was that too much to ask? Derek already knew that answer.<br>"It's supposed to rain tonight," Jackson said, stopping several feet away.  
>"You have the forecast for tomorrow as well?" Jackson threw a bundle of plastic at his feet.<br>"Sunny." Derek thought about smiling again. He bent and picked up the plastic as a distraction. It unrolled in his fingertips. Standing again he glanced to Jackson in question.  
>"A poncho?" Jackson lifted one shoulder in a shrug.<br>"If you insist on standing out here." Silence fell.  
>"You should get some sleep."<br>"You're one to talk," Jackson shot back quickly.

"Have you decided you've forgiven me?" Derek questioned. Why did he ask that? He shouldn't have asked that.  
>"No. But I have to put up with you." Why did Derek like it better when Jackson was fighting with him than when Jackson was ignoring him? It shouldn't be that way.<br>"I am sorry," Derek said, stepping closer. Jackson didn't step backwards. Warning bells started going off in Derek's head and he ignored them. "I just…" he took another step, "I'm not good at people."  
>"You were good yesterday," Jackson whispered.<br>"You ran away from me," Derek reminded him. Jackson dipped his head before stepping closer as well.  
>"I'm not good at people either." Jackson's fingers drifted across the plastic still held in front of Derek's body and he caught his breath.<br>"Does your girlfriend think so?" For a perfectly horrible moment, time froze. Jackson's hands dropped away.  
>"You're angry with me?"<p>

Derek sighed. He was hideously torn.  
>"I don't know how to answer that."<br>"One word would probably-" Derek's hand flying to his shoulder cut him off.  
>"Inside," he growled, shoving him back, "now." Jackson grabbed hold of his wrist, stumbling.<br>"What's happening?"  
>"Move." Derek's fangs were extending and he tried very hard not to scratch Jackson. The alpha was far off but advancing quickly. Jackson shoved him off and fell before jumping back to his feet.<br>"Tell me what the fuck is going on," he let out, smacking at Derek's hands when he reached for him again.  
>"He's coming."<br>"I'm not leaving you out here. Get inside."  
>"A door won't stop him. Go Jackson, now."<br>"No, Derek, no." Derek was about to punch him and drag him inside by force. He couldn't understand why Jackson was being so difficult. A force from the side tore him off his feet before he could.

Black spots danced in his vision. He could feel blood pouring from his body. Jackson was somehow still there, holding onto him. Derek shoved at him weakly. He couldn't tell him to go, not with blood filling his throat. He couldn't breathe. Jackson was still in danger. The alpha was going to kill him. Derek could feel it. He was going to take Jackson away. He _howled_. Jackson's hands were gone and Derek didn't know how but he found his feet. He picked up the retreat of the alpha as his body struggled to change. Jackson… Where was Jackson? Derek howled again. His knees gave out and another moment passed before he fell. Derek's vision tunneled until all he could see was black. He was still bleeding. His fingers curled in the grass. Jackson. Pain swelled until it was all there was. He should have kissed him one last time.

_A/N: So tired sleepy sleepy. Before I go I would just like to say that this was planned before Derek was attacked in the series. Promise. I really have to go to bed now. Sorry for any errors..I didn't really edit. Literally just finished. Okay..good night/morning/afternoon._


	10. Praying for sunlight

Jackson ran back outside, knife in hand, only to discover the alpha was gone. He glanced around just to be sure, trying to be cautious. But he saw Derek laying there. His nerveless fingers dropped the knife and he fell more than walked towards him. Half of Derek's body was ripped open. A good chunk of his left shoulder was completely gone. The blood was black in the night, pouring out of him. His eyes were closed. His chest didn't move. Jackson pulled him up, even more alarmed when Derek didn't make a sound. This couldn't be happening. They'd been arguing two minutes ago. Jackson dragged him inside, adrenaline and panic equally infiltrating his system. He managed to get the unconscious, Jackson refused to think he was dead, werewolf to his bed before running back downstairs and closing and locking the door. He tore off his shirt, for lack of anything else immediately at hand, and mopped up the blood on the way back up. He dropped the blood filled fabric inside the door before closing it and rushing to Derek again.

Jackson took hold of his hand, praying silently. He searched Derek's neck for a pulse, fingertips slipping in the blood. After a matter of seconds he gave up on that and pressed his ear to Derek's chest. A faint, barely there thump could be heard. Relief flooded him for a few precious seconds. What was he supposed to do now? He didn't know anything about werewolves. If Derek was human he'd already be dead. Jackson lifted his head and pressed his free hand to it, trying to think. Stop the bleeding. That seemed to make sense. He looked back down to Derek. The crimson tears were easily a foot and a half long. From his shoulder down to his waist. Jackson shoved away wondering why this had happened. It did no good now. He was loath to leave Derek but he went to get towels. It was the only thing he could think of. With the thick terry cloth clutched in his hands he paused again to think.

Jackson didn't know anything about saving a life. He was possibly the worst person for this. He had to try anyways. Bloody hands shaking he rolled the towels the best he could and moved the shreds of shirt out of the way before pressing them against Derek's wounds. He winced even though Derek didn't make a sound. It must've hurt and Jackson wished that he reacted. But he slept on, like the dead. Jackson paused to think again. He needed to apply pressure. There was so much area though… He made the decision quickly. Jackson rounded the bed and climbed in, taking one last deep breath before laying his body over Derek's. There was no reaction and Jackson honestly didn't know if he'd been expecting one. He slid his arms under Derek's shoulders, holding him tight. After a few minutes Jackson laid his head on Derek's chest, listening to the too quiet sound of his heart.

His eyes kept drifting closed. But Jackson was terrified to sleep. What if Derek's heart stopped? Not that he knew what he would do if it did. Still. If he woke in the morning on top of a corpse… Jackson didn't think he'd be able to handle that. He couldn't lose Derek now. Not with the way they'd left things. He should have apologized. Jackson still wasn't sure why Derek was mad…he must just be too much of a problem. But he could apologize for that anyways. And he could try to be better. If only Derek would heal. Derek had to heal.  
>"You have to heal," he muttered desperately. "I need you." He laid his head on Derek's chest again and exhaled slowly. Everything would be alright. He had to believe everything would be alright.<p>

Derek's heartbeat grew louder ever so slowly, over a span of several hours. Dawn had yet to break and Jackson had managed to convince himself that if they could just make it to sunrise everything would be fine. Derek would open his eyes and look at him and everything would be the way it was meant to. Jackson must be getting tired. That last thought was a bit sappy. Maybe this was the best time for it anyways. If Jackson had said that to Derek he'd probably have laughed out loud. Though, Jackson didn't think he'd ever heard Derek laugh. He wondered if Derek ever did. He snuggled even closer at the thought. Time continued to pass. Jackson waited for Derek to wake up. The faintest pink light was filtering through his blinds when there was a soft knock at the door.  
>"Jackson?" his mother questioned. He peeled himself off of Derek slowly and crossed the room. He glanced down to his blood stained chest before pressing a cautionary hand against the wood.<br>"Yes?"

He fought to stay calm. There was no way she could have known about Derek.  
>"Aren't you going for a run this morning?" He glanced back to Derek. Like he had a choice.<br>"Ah…no. I thought I'd give it a rest this morning. I'm not feeling very well actually."  
>"Did you want me to bring you something?"<br>"No," he answered too quickly, wincing. "It's a mess in here. I'm going to clean up after I try to get some more rest."  
>"I'll call the school for you," she said. "You want me to stay home today?"<br>"No," _Jesus Christ no_, "I'll be fine."  
>"Alright Jackson. I'll be downstairs for a bit if you need me." He listened to her fading footsteps gratefully.<p>

Jackson went back to bed. Derek slept on but his presence was a comfort. Jackson climbed back on top of Derek, at a loss for anything else to do. His hands wandered up Derek's shoulders and rested there as he let his eyes close. In no time at all he was sound asleep, the sun finally edging over the horizon. Fingers gently wove themselves through his hair. Jackson sighed out.  
>"Derek," he let out, the name slipping between his teeth.<br>"This bed reeks of you," Derek murmured. "Though maybe that's actually you."  
>"Sorry," he mumbled, making no effort to move at all.<br>"Jackson, you have to get up." Jackson simply groaned in response. "The towels are going to seal themselves in my skin if I don't take them out."  
>"Let me sleep," Jackson complained.<br>"I would, but you're not sleeping."

Jackson shot up, staring at Derek wide eyed. Derek released a hiss of breath at the motion.  
>"You're alright," Jackson breathed. Derek winced as he peeled away the towels.<br>"Perhaps in a lose definition of the word." His skin was swollen and red, mottled purple in some places. Jackson leaned forward, careful to place his weight on his hands as he let his forehead rest against Derek's.  
>"If you'd seen you before you'd say you were alright now." Derek cuffed Jackson lightly on the back of his head.<br>"That's for not listening to me," he breathed, hand sliding to the base of his neck. Jackson didn't move, even as embarrassment flooded him.  
>"Couldn't just leave y-" Derek kissed him then, harder than Jackson thought he was capable of at that moment. It was over too soon and Derek sighed as his eyes closed.<br>"And that's because it was the last thing I thought about doing."

Heat rushed up Jackson and he worked just to breathe. He was still straddling Derek, lips burning pleasantly, and the knowledge that Derek had thought about kissing him right before passing out running loops around his brain. "As I recall," Derek murmured, "we were in the middle of a conversation."  
>"Yeah," Jackson agreed. "And I'm sorry." Derek lifted a hand and placed it over Jackson's mouth.<br>"Stop talking. You like to talk." He sighed and glanced down. "I'm not angry. I was just jealous. Jealous as hell actually." Derek met his eyes after a moment. "I saw you with her."  
>"Lydia's just convenience," Jackson said, pulling Derek's hand away. "That's all the relationship is." He watched as Derek looked away again. "I'll break up with her," he glanced around for his phone, no idea where it was, "right now."<br>"Don't worry about it," Derek said. "Let's rest, just for now. We both need to rest." He pushed Jackson's shoulder until Jackson slid off him to the empty side of the bed.

Jackson laid back. He was ridiculously happy that Lydia was all it was. Lydia. He nearly snorted before glancing back to Derek  
>"You could have died," Jackson whispered, fingertips settling on Derek's wrist.<br>"And so could you," Derek responded, eyes closed.  
>"I don't want you to die," Jackson said, ignoring the statement. Derek let out a small 'hm' eyes still closed. Jackson shifted onto his side before scooting closer and resting his head on Derek's good shoulder. "Don't leave me," he let out on a hushed breath.<br>"Won't," Derek sighed.

_A/N: It's a bit short but I wanted to get this posted since I'll be pretty busy the next few days and you guys insisted I left you on a cliffhanger. *rolls eyes* Methinks we all know that I was not going to kill Derek. You're being overly dramatic. _


	11. Come closer

It was well into the afternoon before Derek woke again. He could only guess that Jackson's proximity had kept the dreams at bay. Either that or his body was still too busy healing to torture itself. Derek didn't really care. Dried blood still caked his throat and mouth and when he couldn't stand it for another moment, he got out of bed and paced to Jackson's bathroom. It was slow going. Every motion sent a jolt though his chest and stomach, which were admittedly still tender. He leaned on the cold porcelain of the sink before eyeing the toothbrush speculatively. Surely Jackson wouldn't mind. He _had _almost died after all. Derek widened his stance slightly for better balance before squeezing a generous amount of toothpaste on the brush and attacking his blood soaked mouth. After a few minutes the taste was replaced by a cool mint that reminded him of Jackson. Derek rinsed the toothbrush but continued to move his tongue over his teeth. The taste was addictive. Hearing motion in the bedroom he spit into the sink before rinsing it away and walking back through the doorway. Jackson had moved closer to his abandoned side of the bed, his face oddly peaceful in sleep. A small smile found Derek's lips and for several long moments he simply stood and watched Jackson.

When Jackson groaned slightly he got back into bed, stopping to take off his shoes first. He'd always hated wearing them, even as a child. Jackson snuggled into his side the moment he laid back down. The smile on his face widened all by itself. It was curious the way that Jackson almost seemed to settle into his body. Jackson's frame relaxed against him and his heart regained its rhythm. His breaths slowed to gentle puffs of air and when Derek thought about it, he could feel waves of…something akin to peace rolling off the boy. It soothed him and he did not think about his wounds or nearly dying. He did not even think about the alpha. He thought about Jackson. He thought that this was a nice moment. A quiet, nice moment. The kind of moment that people strive for. The moments that you work so hard to get to. Yes, this was the quiet moment that you fight for. You dig your nails in and claw and scream in the loud moments…so you can have these. He slid onto his side, closer to Jackson. Jackson adjusted after another moment, head dropping to Derek's bicep. Jackson sighed quietly as he slept on. Derek couldn't bring himself to fall back asleep.

It was maybe another hour or so before Jackson woke up. He blinked slowly, forehead creased in confusion before he looked up at Derek. It smoothed away and he smiled before clearing that as well.  
>"Hi," he offered quietly.<br>"Hi," Derek returned, amused then.  
>"How are you feeling?" Jackson questioned, sitting up slowly.<br>"Other than smelling all the blood, I'm okay." Jackson glanced down at himself, looking surprised to see the brown blood smeared all over his torso.  
>"You're not looking too crisp either." He glanced down to the bed. "You want to shower while I clean up in here?" Derek paused, entirely too tempted to suggest they shower together to save time and water. It wasn't a good idea. He nodded after a moment.<br>"Okay." Derek didn't want to leave the bed but smelling the blood really was getting to him. Especially because it was infecting the smell of Jackson that absolutely permeated the room. He didn't like smelling blood on Jackson, even if it was his own.

Derek stripped away the remainder of his clothes slowly before stepping into hot spray of water. He moved his fingers over the newly healed skin in a gentle exploration. It might scar, it might not. Derek didn't care. He knew too well that it could have been worse. His breath caught for a moment as he remembered the sheer terror thinking that the alpha was going after Jackson. He couldn't decide whether to be grateful that Jackson was okay or panicked that this could easily happen again. While he'd been distracted by trying to get Jackson somewhere safe he'd been no match for the alpha, not even close. He'd done nearly irreparable damage with one pass. Teeth and claws tearing Derek apart. Derek still couldn't really remember how he'd gotten back to his feet. By all rights he should have been out cold at that point. He grabbed the soap in hopes of distraction and washed away the blood. The soap smelled of Jackson and Derek inhaled deeply, thoughts turning to him instead.

This wasn't supposed to be his life. The fighting with the alpha sure but having Jackson when it was over…that was a curveball. A curveball that Derek was beginning to enjoy. It only made sense that he would begin to feel closer to the boy he'd marked and it seemed like Jackson was beginning to feel closer to him as well. But Derek couldn't help but wonder if this would have happened were they both human. Although the thought made his stomach tighten he thought not. Jackson and he didn't make sense. Gender didn't really enter into the equation, or if it had they'd already passed it. It was more than that. Jackson was the perfect, over achieving, golden boy. Derek was the town freak, rightfully so. This wasn't some bullshit fairy tale where opposites attract. Jackson was used to being in control but he was unable to have that here. Derek was stronger and overall the better species. He couldn't be sure how much the mark was affecting Jackson either. Hormones, pheromones, the supernatural additives. Messages from the body to the brain that weren't natural. He didn't want to have to worry about this. For one thing it was unsettling. For another…it meant he wanted a realrelationship.

As if it was even possible for him. Derek pushed the thoughts away. Right now he was just going to focus on the fact that he was alright and Jackson was alright. All he could do was take things as they came at him. Maybe this whole thing was the mark, maybe it was more, and maybe Derek would never know either way. Speculation. He just had to make sure he didn't mark Jackson the second time. As well as keeping Jackson and himself alive. That seemed a good idea as well. He turned off the water and stepped out. His clothes were gone and clean towels were resting on the sink. Derek had been so in his head he hadn't heard Jackson come in? Probably not a good thing. He wrapped a towel around his waist before drying his face and running another towel over his hair. Jackson was already showered and dressed, bending over the mattress as he put new sheets on the bed. Derek stood and watched for a moment before gently clearing his throat. Jackson straightened quickly, his neck flushing slightly.  
>"Hey," Jackson offered, eyes locked on Derek's face.<br>"You moved fast," Derek commented.  
>"I had a lot to do before my parents get home," he explained with a shrug.<br>"It smells better in here. More like you." Jackson's cheeks darkened.  
>"You like the way I smell?" he questioned.<p>

Derek smiled. He couldn't help it. The fact that Jackson didn't already know was slightly humorous.  
>"Yes," he announced, "the way you smell is fantastic."<br>"Oh," Jackson let out, busying himself with the sheets again. Derek stepped forward, pulling Jackson up by one shoulder. His other hand slid up the back of Jackson's neck, holding him in place. He leaned closer slowly, his pulse ratcheting up just as much as Jackson's. Derek ran his nose along Jackson's neck, drawing in as much of the scent as he could. Jackson let out a small sound, somewhere between a gasp and a groan, his hands sliding up Derek's naked back. He tilted his head back, giving Derek better access. Derek growled slightly at the motion, pulling him closer. The wolf inside him was surging to the surface, begging for release. He inhaled deeply, focusing on Jackson. The way he was holding Derek. The feel of Jackson's skin against his, everywhere they touched. He leaned his face into Jackson's shoulder. Jackson's skin was flushed with the blood pumping through it so Derek closed his eyes. The arousal radiating off Jackson stuttered. "What's wrong?" Derek took a deep breath before replying.  
>"It takes a great amount of effort not to bite you."<p>

A shot of fear from Jackson quickly fed the flames of arousal and his breathing grew heavier.  
>"Why don't you?" he questioned huskily. Derek groaned as his gums began to ache.<br>"Not a good idea," he managed, trying to pull away. Jackson held on.  
>"Why?"<br>"In general." It wouldn't make the second mark and it wouldn't turn him into a werewolf either, after all Jackson was already phasing into becoming Derek's mate at this point. But if Derek bit him once there was always the chance that he'd want to do it again. Or do more in general. It just wasn't a good idea.  
>"What if I wanted you to?" It was only then that Derek realized Jackson was trying to kill him. Painfully.<br>"Jackson please," he let out. Derek wasn't sure what he was asking for. Some form of respite surely.  
>"Can't explain it," Jackson breathed in his ear, "maybe I'm getting on board with this whole werewolf thing. I don't know. I don't care. I just, I want you to." His teeth extended.<br>"That would be the pheromones."  
>"I don't care," Jackson repeated, "just bite me."<p>

Derek exerted a bit more strength and pushed Jackson off.  
>"I said it's not a good idea," he growled, "and I meant it." Jackson's arousal vanished suddenly. He looked to the floor before rubbing his arm. A thinner feeling hit the air and it took Derek a moment to recognize it.<br>"Why," he paused before exhaling quickly, "why don't you want me like I want you?" His embarrassment spiked when Derek stepped closer.  
>"I do want you," Derek said, digging his nails into his palms once again. He waited until the wolf receded to continue. "I just know why it's happening. I have you to think of you know."<br>"Are you purposely being evasive?" Derek paused. Was he?  
>"Alright," he sighed. He passed Jackson cautiously and sat on the bed. "I am a werewolf. Which you know. I scratched you. That's when all this started." He paused to sigh. "What you don't know is that when I scratched you I marked you as my mate. That's why you're attracted to me. That's why you want me to bite you. That's why you can't explain it." He paused again, taking in Jackson's expression as he processed the information. "In another couple weeks you probably won't even want to see my face."<p>

He fell silent and exhaled slowly. There. Now it was out.  
>"So," Jackson began, frowning now, "I can't trust what I'm feeling?"<br>"It's not black and white. Our feelings are sometimes directly linked to thoughts. Sometimes they aren't. I can't answer that for you."  
>"What kind of bullshit answer is that?" He was definitely angry now.<br>"I can hardly define it in myself," Derek said softly, "there's no way for me to tell you how it's working in your head." Jackson paced to the wall and back, crossing his arms.  
>"I'd just gotten used to it. And now you're telling me it's some sort of mumbo jumbo that I shouldn't even be feeling?" It finally occurred to Derek to apologize to him.<br>"I'm sorry," he said. "I never meant for this to happen. It's gotten very complicated very fast and I'm sorry."  
>"If you were human this would be easier."<br>"If I was human this wouldn't be happening."  
>"Thanks for that vote of confidence."<br>"It's not an insult Jackson, it's just…"

Jackson shook his head back and forth and Derek stopped. He waited impatiently, partially terrified. Jackson wasn't letting out any more emotions and Derek was lost.  
>"What am I supposed to do if I can't tell whether it's real or not?"<br>"That's why I didn't want to get too close."  
>"Are you trying to tell me that you did get too close?" There was a tense moment of silence as Derek debated whether to tell him or not.<br>"Yes," he let out. This was already confusing enough. He didn't need to add lying to that list. "I care about you Jackson and I'm sorry that this is happening. I'm sorry you're hurting."  
>"Stop apologizing," Jackson spat, voice strained. Derek stood and Jackson backed up. Jackson ran a hand through his hair after pressing it to his forehead for a moment. "Maybe you should just go," he let out.<p>

_A/N: You guys. I'm super excited. (this chapter was supposed to be fluffy and totally hijacked itself but it's cool) I figured out several key plot points…including who the alpha is. I know. I KNOW. So yeah. Totally have a back story and an explanation ready for everything. Oh yeah. I'm awesome. And I know that telling you this is essentially a huge tease. I really don't mean to do that… Wanna nerd out with me and send me predictions? :D _


	12. Don't fight what you can't change

As the thought of Derek actually leaving took root in Jackson he cringed. "Or maybe not," he said before Derek had moved. "I don't know what I'm saying, what I'm doing." Derek's frown deepened. "I don't want you to leave and I don't care why I just don't."  
>"Alright, I'll stay." Derek looked relieved and Jackson hoped he wasn't imagining it. "But I'm getting dressed." Jackson half waved towards his dresser.<br>"Borrow whatever you want. It'll probably be too small for your roided up ass but take it."  
>"No drugs. 100% supernatural." Jackson didn't have a comeback for that. He was pretty sure no comeback existed. But it was as if something supernatural had happened. He wasn't angry. He could be. He could insist that Derek leave and he could sulk by himself. However, he didn't want to. He wanted Derek to stay. He wanted to feel alright. It was enough for now.<br>"I'll leave you to it," he offered. "Did you want something to drink?" Derek smiled softly.  
>"I'll have whatever you're having."<p>

Jackson grabbed two bottles of water before jogging back upstairs. He waited outside the door, another strange occurrence. He couldn't hear anything but that didn't mean that Derek wasn't in the middle of getting dressed. After another moment Derek opened the door, tugging at the collar of one of Jackson's t-shirts. "Your clothes are tiny. You realize that, don't you?" Jackson mimicked him childishly before tossing him a bottle of water, setting his own on his dresser, and picking up his comforter off the floor. He lifted it and flicked his wrists to let it fall over his bed. He turned once that was done and sat on the corner of the bed, looking to Derek. The t-shirt was stretched tight across his shoulders, leaving hardly anything to the imagination. Jackson honestly wondered if it was better to have it on him or not. His eyes drifted down, almost against his will, to the sweatpants Derek was wearing.  
>"Interesting choice." Derek grimaced.<br>"Your jeans don't fit."  
>"They fit me just fine." Silence fell and Derek glanced to the floor.<br>"You seem," he murmured, "okay…" Jackson nearly smiled.  
>"I feel fine."<p>

Derek shifted from foot to foot before running a hand through his still drying hair.  
>"But you were really upset…and now you're just…okay."<br>"Yeah," Jackson agreed easily. "Well I decided I don't care." Derek stared at him, not saying anything. Jackson was fairly sure Derek was waiting for him to say something else. Several long moments passed.  
>"You don't care," Derek finally responded the words almost unwillingly pulled from his mouth.<br>"Pretty much." Derek frowned and touched his forehead for a moment.  
>"I'm sorry," he said, shaking his head slowly, "how can you not care?" Jackson shrugged.<br>"I figure the wolfy stuff is mostly physical anyways."  
>"You can't just not care," Derek muttered quietly, possibly to himself.<p>

"What are your plans for the day?" Jackson questioned, deciding to change the subject. It was clear that either Derek didn't believe him or he didn't think it was a good idea. Either way a change of subject was needed.  
>"I almost died last night," Derek said, still shaking his head, "I don't have any plans for today."<br>"What a coincidence," Jackson murmured, "I don't have any plans for the day either."  
>"So what? You want to go skipping through the woods because you decided you don't care?" Jackson rolled his eyes.<br>"What do you want me to do? Get mad? Stay upset? Kick you out?"  
>"No. Of course not," Derek said, stepping closer. "I just don't want you to disregard this and do something you'll regret later."<br>"I can't change it. I can't control it. There's no use being upset over it. If I send you away I'll still want you here. I'll still be worried about you. So you tell me, you have a better answer?"

Derek sighed and crossed to the bed. He sat slowly, keeping a fair amount of space between them.  
>"I don't have any answers at all," he finally murmured.<br>"Well then," Jackson sighed, "if you still don't have any plans, I should get some practicing in."  
>"You want me to watch?"<br>"That sounds like you're coming on to me. Just so you know." Derek simply arched a dark brow, lips quirking ever so slightly. "And you can help me if you want."  
>"I'm not planning on letting you out of my sight." Jackson smiled slightly.<br>"You any good with a lacrosse stick?"

Of course, Derek was amazing with a lacrosse stick. Jackson didn't let it bother him. Technically, Derek was cheating. Sure the rulebook said nothing about lycanthropy but they both knew Derek had an unfair advantage. Part of the reason that Jackson didn't mind was how amazing Derek looked while moving up and down his backyard, wearing his clothes. If there was no use fighting it he didn't want to. Derek was attractive anyways. With everything that had happened…it was magnified. Needless to say it was difficult for Jackson to focus and he really would have been better off practicing at school. Still, he carried on, appreciating the view that this practice afforded him.  
>"How long you planning on going?" Derek questioned, breath panting out. Jackson lifted one shoulder in a shrug. For all the good it was doing him he could just stop now.<br>"You okay?" Derek shook his head once before lifting his shirt. The new skin was flushed red and pulled tight. "Jesus," Jackson let out, stepping closer and smacking Derek in the head with his lacrosse stick. "What is wrong with you?" Derek grimaced.  
>"I'm not used to taking things easy."<br>"Yeah? Well now you are, get your ass inside." Jackson took the stick away from him and motioned towards the door.

Jackson grew even more worried as Derek listened without complaint. It wasn't like him to submit. He must really be hurting. Jackson felt like an absolute ass. Why had he insisted on practicing? And how had ne not noticed that Derek was in pain? They were supposed to have some sort of unexplainable bond but he hadn't noticed a damn thing. Some mate he was. He berated himself silently all the way back to his room.  
>"It's not that bad," Derek said, laying on the bed and throwing an arm over his eyes. Jackson let the lacrosse sticks drop by the door.<br>"Yeah okay." He added a snort even though the disbelief in his voice was so thick it was unnecessary. "Your shoulder completely re-grew itself and 'it's not that bad' anything else you wanna sell me?"  
>"Jackson it's only pain."<br>"It's not only pain," Jackson muttered. "You are in pain and it's my fault. That is not okay." His voice grew sharper with each word and he eventually had to bite his lip to keep himself from saying anything more.

Derek lowered his arm and looked at Jackson speculatively. After another moment he sat up and moved to get off the bed. Jackson rushed forward and pushed him down with a hand on his shoulder. "What do you think you're doing?" he demanded.  
>"I was going to assure you that everything is fine," Derek said, amusement threading through his words.<br>"Well it's not," Jackson said, lifting his hand. Derek stayed seated and he breathed a sigh of relief.  
>"Alright," Derek agreed, "what would make you feel better?"<br>"You're ridiculous." That being said, Jackson paused to think about how he could help Derek. "Lay down on your stomach," he said, walking towards the bathroom. He grabbed his sports rub from the cabinet and returned, pleased to see that Derek had already stripped away the too small shirt. "Can you read my mind now?" he questioned as he knelt by the bed.  
>"No," Derek sighed, "I was just hoping."<br>"I can't promise I'll be any good at it."  
>"You're marked. I can promise you don't have to worry about it." Was there already an edge of excitement in Derek's voice? Jackson couldn't help a shiver as he unscrewed the lid.<p>

The gel was thick, tingling over his skin. He began on Derek's new shoulder, moving his hands over it gently. His skin was burning up and Derek moaned as he made contact.  
>"It's okay," Jackson murmured.<br>"You don't understand," Derek whispered. "It feels _so _good." Jackson exhaled quickly in relief.  
>"I'm glad." He kept massaging as Derek relaxed into the bed. Jackson slowly began working his way down Derek's back, surprised when he growled. His hands froze just above the band of the sweatpants.<br>"Do it again," Derek ordered hoarsely. Jackson pressed experimentally. Derek growled louder, hands clenching in the pillow he was laying on. Jackson's heart squeezed and his breath caught as heat exploded in his chest. He ran his fingernails over the skin before digging them in, holding his breath.

The next thing Jackson knew he was in the bed on his back. Derek straddled him, breathing heavily. Jackson couldn't help a small moan slipping out. Derek closed his eyes and inhaled deeply several times. Torturously slowly he climbed off and sat on the opposite edge of the bed. "Sorry," he murmured, eyes closed.  
>"Are you alright?" Jackson asked, working to calm himself down. He lay perfectly still as Derek surveyed him. He nodded once. Jackson waited another moment before resuming his former position and patting the mattress. "How about we just stay away from your back?" he questioned, forcing his tone light.<br>"We should stop," Derek said quietly. Jackson just patted the bed again.  
>"I trust you." Derek looked skeptical but slid back over and lay on his back. Jackson smiled to himself when Derek's eyes closed. Maybe Derek trusted him too.<p>

He started at Derek's abs and worked his way up, both pleased and disappointed when there was no reaction like before. Jackson was incredibly careful working over the tender sealed flesh. Other than a few quiet gasps Derek didn't react to the massage at all. Jackson finished and wiped his hands on the sheet before leaning over and placing a quick kiss on Derek's stomach. He didn't know why he did it. It seemed like a good idea. Derek shuddered under him, the muscles contracting as he inhaled suddenly. He covered his face with both hands before going perfectly still. Jackson got up and grabbed the rub before heading back to the bathroom. What had he been thinking? He shouldn't have done that. Jackson placed the rub on the counter before turning back to the door. Derek's frame filling the doorway froze him on the spot.  
>"I'll stop," Derek said, reaching for him, "before it goes too far."<p>

_A/N: Please don't kill me. In my defense this was much fluffier than the last one. And I can almost guarantee some fun stuff next chapter. I'll stop teasing now and go to bed. _

_EDIT: I totally had this ready to go at 2:30 AM. Hotel internet was not working. Send your letters to them. *le sigh* _


	13. Falling through you

The kiss was like falling. Breathless anticipation somehow followed by Derek hauling Jackson up and pressing him into the bathroom wall. Jackson's legs wrapped around Derek easily, as if they'd done it before. Maybe it was the sudden motion, maybe something else but Jackson felt like he was flying. His heart was beating too fast as he shoved thoughts away, focusing on what Derek felt like. He didn't want to think, not at all.

Never had the line between what he should be doing and what he wanted to be doing been so clearly drawn. Derek knew he shouldn't be doing this. He shouldn't be pressing his luck at all. But he wanted to and this time he couldn't seem to help himself. No one had ever taken care of him with such effort and it had been years since anyone tried to take care of him at all. Gratitude and warm affection were flowing through him. Add Jackson to that mix and he was a goner. But if it felt like this…maybe that wasn't such a bad thing.

Jackson couldn't catch his breath and maybe he didn't even want to. Derek was pressed against nearly every single inch of him and he was all burning muscle. Derek kissed him again, lips teasing along Jackson's mouth as a low growl reverberated in his chest. Jackson moaned into him, fingers tangling in the hairs at the base of his skull. He couldn't touch Derek enough. He couldn't feel what was happening enough. He wanted more.

The wolf was raging inside of him. Derek could feel it. He pulled his mouth away from Jackson's and he groaned in disappointment, pouting beautifully. Derek managed a small smile before spearing his tongue on his teeth and yanking the wolf back in. Lacing his arms under Jackson Derek stepped away from the wall and carried him into his room, grabbing the sports rub as an afterthought. Jackson's heart picked up further and Derek let the sound fill his head.

Jackson couldn't help a gasping moan as he was lowered into his own bed. Derek was still pressed against him and it felt so fucking perfect he nearly wanted them to stay like this. Derek's lips went to his neck and Jackson stopped breathing totally, wondering what was about to happen. Jackson jumped before arching his back as Derek's hot tongue ran over his neck. Derek scraped his teeth over the same spot and his mouth lifted away totally before he bit down. Spots danced in Jackson's vision. He moaned so loud he nearly hurt his own ears.

Derek sucked on Jackson's neck, toes curling with the effort it took not to break the skin. He had to do this. He had to know that he could do this. Derek couldn't take the chance that he would bite Jackson, not if he was about to do what he so desperately wanted to do. He dropped the sports rub to the floor and clutched the sheet in both hands.  
>"Derek," Jackson moaned, hands running up his back. Derek pulled up to kiss him. Jackson's hands ran back down his back, short fingernails digging in as Derek sucked his lips. Derek's hips bucked forward. He didn't know what it was about <em>that <em>spot but it was driving him crazy. Jackson knew it too, his lips were pulled tight in a smile. Derek nipped at his lips before pulling back. Jackson half sat up, frowning deeply. Derek chuckled, hands running down Jackson's legs.

Jackson fell back, squirming as Derek stripped away his shoes and socks. His hands skimmed up Jackson's legs, stopping at the snap of his jeans. Jackson bit his lip, groaning as Derek hesitated. They couldn't stop now, Jackson wouldn't let that happen. He brought his hands up over his head, clenching them in the sheets as he arched his back. The motion sent his body brushing against Derek's hands and he closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. The small touch shouldn't be enough to affect him so much but it did. He was straining against his jeans and nearly writhing in the sheets. If Derek didn't do something, _anything_, he was going to lose his mind. Derek's fingertips rested lightly on the snap of his jeans and Jackson moaned again.

The denim was rough under his fingers, the metal snap cold and smooth. Jackson's breathing was moving the snap up and down and for a short moment Derek focused on that. Inhaling deeply he opened the snap. Jackson released a tiny, nearly silent whimper. Derek kept moving very slowly. He was dancing on the edge here and he knew it. Jackson shifted again, rocking his hips upwards and groaning at the friction Derek's hand offered. Derek inched the zipper down and worked at pulling the jeans away. Jackson's phone began vibrating and he jumped before cursing. His hands were frantic as he reached for the phone. Derek slid it out of his pocket and handed it to him.

Jackson mouthed 'sorry' before answering.  
>"Yeah?" He didn't have to work to make himself sound sick. His voice was thin and strained already. Thankfully Derek hadn't moved and he began running his fingertips up and down Jackson's thighs.<br>"Hey honey," his mother said, "do you need anything? Are you alright?"  
>"No, yeah, I'm fine."<br>"Are you sure? You're father and I were thinking of having a date night but if you're sick…" she drifted off and Jackson jumped at the opportunity.  
>"I'm absolutely sure. I'm not even leaving bed Mom. You guys have a good time, I'll see you later. Bye, love you." He hung up the phone and tossed it across the room before reaching down for Derek.<p>

Urgency shadowed Derek as he climbed into bed, knees landing on either side of Jackson's hips. He caught his lips once again. Jackson curved his body up, hands shoving at his jeans as he kissed Derek back just as hard. Derek tugged at his collar, jerking in shock when the fabric tore in his hand.  
>"Sorry," he muttered, glancing down. He caught sight of the red outline of his teeth still on Jackson's neck. He ripped the shirt off Jackson, eliciting a gasp, before half shrugging. Jackson shook his head before smiling.<br>"That's really…" he didn't finish the sentence. His body burned hotter and he wrapped an arm around Derek's neck before pulling him as he fell backwards. Derek laid flush against him for the first time. Jackson's heart stuttered and his eyes closed tightly for a second. Derek licked along the salt skin of Jackson's neck again.

Nothing but thin layers of fabric were separating them and Jackson wasn't entirely sure how this was going to happen. He couldn't breathe or think so he left it to Derek as he lay underneath him. Derek rocked against him and Jackson groaned. He couldn't even think how it felt. That was how good it was. Jackson wondered how far was too far. Fear slithered through him for a second and he pulled Derek closer, hoping to distract him. He ran his hands over Derek's shoulders and down his back, all the way under his pants and boxers before yanking him closer still. A low growl emanated from Derek's chest. Jackson couldn't tell if it was a good sound or not. He kissed him cautiously in case it wasn't. Derek pressed him harder into the mattress, rolling his hips slowly. Every thought inside Jackson's head flew apart, leaving him frozen.

Derek was fraying apart at the edges. There was no stopping now and he knew it. He needed Jackson like he needed air, perhaps more. He got to his knees, framing one of Jackson's legs with his. The next moment he stood, pulling off the boxers and sweat pants he'd borrowed in one motion. He grabbed the rub and tossed it to the bed before kneeling in front of Jackson again. He pulled off the jeans dangling by one leg on Jackson's shin. Jackson shivered as he settled his hands on the band of his boxers and Derek couldn't stop a small pleased sound from slipping out. Jackson's breaths were coming in shaking gasps and Derek kissed his thigh before pulling his boxers away.

Jackson felt like Derek was swallowing him whole just looking at him.  
>"God, you're so fucking perfect," Derek breathed, one hand running down Jackson's stomach. Jackson couldn't help a thrilling flush at the words, smiling softly. Derek pulled back, kissing his knee before sliding his legs open slightly. He moved his mouth further up, kissing just inside Jackson's knee. Jackson shivered. Everything about this was completely arresting. He didn't know how he was still breathing, let alone actively participating. Derek moved even further up and Jackson let his legs fall open as much as he could. Derek gave a small 'hm' against his skin. "It might hurt," Derek breathed. Jackson was launched so far in the air he couldn't think what Derek was referring to.<br>"What might hurt?" Something cold pressed underneath his balls in response. Jackson jumped and bit his lip. For the first time, insecurity showed itself.

Derek added more lubrication before sliding his finger in. Jackson groaned and Derek paused, watching pain and arousal war over his face. He pressed another kiss to his thigh before biting lightly again. Jackson moaned before pressing closer and hissing. Slight ripples of pain were still coming off of him and Derek used his free hand to stroke Jackson slowly. Jackson moaned louder, hands clenching and unclenching in the sheets. Derek moved his hand faster before withdrawing his finger and sliding it back in. Jackson clenched around him, panting softly. Derek nipped another spot before diving into the emotions radiating from Jackson again. The change was overwhelming. Arousal so sharp and heady he could barely detect the trace of pain. He groaned as what Jackson was feeling washed over him.

Jackson wasn't too sure what was happening. All he knew was that Derek was touching him and it felt fucking amazing. _Especially _when he bit him. Those little bites… It was all Jackson could think about. He edged closer, needing to feel more of Derek. The small motion sent white hot heat shooting through him. His stomach clenched as his back arched, another incredibly loud moan spilling out of him. Derek seemed to take the hint, brushing the spot again. Jackson ground his teeth together. He didn't think his body was capable of experiencing this amount of pleasure. He felt like he was literally going to explode as the pleasure heated and coiled all through him. Jackson's body felt even tighter suddenly and he realized vaguely that Derek must have added another finger. He was stretching him. The thought had his toes curling in the carpet as another moan slipped out. He wanted it _so_ badly.

Derek fanned his fingers gently. The last thing he wanted was to hurt Jackson. Jackson's back arched again.  
>"Please, God, Derek please," he moaned. Derek inhaled deeply, forcing himself not to rush. He had to stay in control and Jackson was still too tight against his fingers. He continued moving and flexing his fingers. Jackson's hips stuttered, unsure which motion to try and follow. Derek left his cock and steadied himself with a hand on the mattress. Jackson groaned and began pushing towards Derek's hand with eyes closed. Derek bit down on his lip, still fighting for control. Jackson sat up suddenly, one hand wrapping around the back of his neck as he kissed him. "I'm ready," he breathed against Derek's lips. Derek didn't have it in him to deny it any longer.<p>

Everything was coming at him through a haze of heat. Jackson only knew he couldn't stand waiting any longer. Derek was rising up to meet him and he was unbelievably glad. He moved, making room for Derek on the bed. Derek pressed his knees into his chest and grasped his hips before pausing. Jackson fought to breathe in the new position and because of what the new position implied. All he could think was _finally_. He didn't know why it felt like he'd been waiting for this for years. He didn't care. His breath caught totally as Derek thrust inside in one smooth motion. There was pain, a slight burning, but overcoming that quickly was how right it felt. Perfectly so. He grasped at Derek's hands, needing to hold onto something.

Derek went totally still. He could feel his eyes flashing golden. It was too much but he needed more. He breathed deeply. He couldn't phase. He had to stay away from Jackson's neck. But it was nearly impossible to stay in control. All he wanted to do was let go and lose himself in Jackson. He'd be okay if he never completely found his way back out. He rocked against Jackson slightly without withdrawing and they both moaned. Jackson was so tight and hot around him. He was more than amazing. He was too faultless to be real. It had never felt like this for Derek and he really couldn't be sure where the mating aspect ended and Jackson began. At the moment it was one dizzying blur of ecstasy. Jackson's fingernails dug into his wrists as he withdrew. Derek inhaled, the pain only magnifying his pleasure. For a second his fingernails extended before he managed to pull them back in.

Jackson gasped as Derek scratched him. There were going to be marks all over him. He shuddered as various muscles clenched. _Yes. _He wanted to be marked. He wanted visible, physical evidence. Jackson wanted proof this wasn't a dream. He groaned, arching, as Derek slid back in. He was too close to the edge. He wasn't going to last much longer at all. Jackson wanted it to last as much as he wanted it not to. He moved his hips in time to Derek's, his hands moving to Derek's back once again. He ran his fingers down before scratching as hard as he could. Derek groaned, thrusting so hard Jackson was shoved up the bed, nearly into the headboard. Jackson waited a moment, trying to catch his breath, before doing it again. Derek growled, eyes flashing again. "Derek," he gasped. Derek visibly struggled for control. Jackson twined their fingers as much as he could.

Derek couldn't hold on. He was losing control. He moved faster, thrusting harder as Jackson met him eagerly. Jackson cried out and began clenching around Derek's cock. He couldn't breathe. His teeth extended and he dropped forward. The last thing he felt was Jackson's fingers in his.

Things came back to Jackson slowly. Derek was lying on top of him, eyes closed. He reached up and began stroking the back of his neck. "Derek?" he questioned. Derek groaned slightly before opening his eyes.  
>"I passed out?" he asked softly. Jackson couldn't help but smile. Derek's eyes widened and he sat up. "Did I bite you?" he demanded. Jackson shook his head.<p>

Derek entire body relaxed and he rolled onto his back next to Jackson. Jackson snuggled into him before closing his eyes. Derek pulled the sheet over them before wrapping an arm around him.  
>"So much for stopping," Jackson mumbled. "Not that I mind."<br>"I said before it goes too far," Derek breathed, "and I followed through." He smiled at the words. He hadn't bit Jackson. Everything was fine.

_A/N: I really, really hope this made up for the teasing. At least in part. Let me know what you thought?_


	14. Playing with fire gets hot

Derek couldn't stop smiling. The smile felt ridiculously large, goofy sitting on his face. He didn't care.  
>"You look more like a puppy when you smile," Jackson informed him with half lidded eyes, "less like a wolf."<br>"I don't know if I like being referred to as a puppy," Derek replied, still smiling.  
>"Why not? It means I'll scratch behind your ears for you." Derek ruffled his already mussed hair.<br>"You think you're real cute don't you?"  
>"No," Jackson murmured, settling back in. "I do think this has been the best few days of my life."<br>"Mm," Derek responded. The past few days had been…interesting. There had been the locker room. Which admittedly was an accident. It was just that Jackson had been really; really late coming out so Derek had gone in to check on him. It wasn't like he had meant to catch him in the shower. He hadn't meant to see all the marks on Jackson's body. The scrapes of his teeth and the indents of his claws on Jackson's hips. And Jackson was already in the shower. That was really all it took.

Then there was the next day. The stairway at Derek's house. He still couldn't remember exactly how that had happened. But Jackson's scraped knees were still a reminder of it. It was almost as if a floodgate had opened for the two of them. Derek couldn't get enough. He knew he was playing with fire but he couldn't stop. And he firmly believed he was getting better at not biting Jackson. It wasn't easier by any means but Derek was getting better at controlling the urge. It was still a miracle he hadn't bit him the first time. Of course there was also the most recent time. According to Jackson he didn't clearly remember the first three times and needed more practice. So now they were lying in the mess of blankets on Derek's floor. He'd never bothered to get a bed and Jackson insisted it was better than his house because of the lack of parents. Derek was willing to figure it out the hard way.  
>"Did I tell you Lydia is dating a college guy?" Jackson questioned.<br>"No. Can I ask why we're talking about it?"  
>"I'm just glad she's not shooting me her little death glares anymore. She's about as dangerous as a fluffy kitten with a ribbon around its neck. But now she just simpers at me trying to make me jealous I guess." He sighed. "If only she knew."<br>"Knew what?"

Jackson lifted himself slightly, looking down at Derek.  
>"That I have you," he answered simply. Just like that Derek's ridiculous smile was back. He kissed Jackson quickly.<br>"Damn it," he muttered, glancing to the window.  
>"What?" Jackson questioned, one eyebrow shooting up.<br>"Stiles' jeep."  
>"Does Stiles visit often?" Derek snorted and got up before pulling on jeans.<br>"Only when he's snooping because he thinks he figured something out."  
>"So what does he want?" Jackson questioned, lounging against the covers.<br>"Don't know. I'll get rid of him." He glanced back to Jackson and felt a shiver running up his spine. "Don't move," he commanded. Jackson made a show of lacing his fingers behind his head and closing his eyes. Derek fastened his jeans before jogging down the stairs.

Stiles had climbed the first step by the time Derek yanked open the door. "What?" he barked out. Stiles backed off the step, running his hand over his hair.  
>"I w-wanted to talk to you." Derek crossed his arms as Stiles' eyes remained on his chest.<br>"That much is obvious," he muttered. Stiles jerked slightly, looking behind him before turning back.  
>"Um. Why is Jackson's car here?" The Porsche was flaunting itself parked behind his own car.<br>"I don't see how that's your business."  
>"Why are you so defensive dude? I'm just wondering here." Stiles looked to the house, bending his knees before going on his tip toes to try and see inside the windows. Derek snapped in front of his face.<br>"Focus. What are you doing here?"  
>"Oh come on," Stiles let out, arms flapping slightly. "How can you not tell me what the hell Jackson's car is doing here? You know I don't do well with mysteries."<br>"I stole it because he was annoying me. Did you want to volunteer your jeep next?"  
>"No. Nope. I'm cool. Obviously a private situation. Got it." Derek rolled his eyes.<br>"You're pissing me off. What do you want?"

Stiles shifted, rocking forward and then back. He tugged on his jacket sleeves.  
>"Well I was thinking," he said evasively. Derek turned back to the door. "Wait, wait!" Stiles called out, jumping forward. "Okay," he said, holding out both hands, "okay. So I was thinking and I was wondering how come you're a beta?" Derek sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.<br>"Because I had no desire to kill my father."  
>"Yeah," Stiles laughed awkwardly, "that makes sense. Yeah. Okay but isn't he dead now?"<br>"Yes," Derek said, the word ending on a growl.  
>"So then wouldn't that kind of make you the alpha?"<br>"If I had any desire to take the position from my vegetable uncle, yes." Stiles nodded to himself, almost eagerly.  
>"Yeah. Okay. That's what I thought. So why don't you?"<br>"Why don't I?" Derek repeated in disbelief. Stiles gave a jerky shrug, as if to say 'yeah, don't punch me.' "I've never wanted to be an alpha."  
>"Well but…wouldn't it make sense?"<p>

Stiles took half a step back as Derek's glare intensified.  
>"You telling me how to live my life now?"<br>"No! God. Of course not." He rubbed his hair again. "It's just that there's a psycho alpha on the lose and it would make sense to have a good alpha to counteract that and it can't be Scott obviously because he," Stiles paused suddenly and blew out a breath, "was bitten…by the alpha." He finished on a frown.  
>"Yeah, that's why he can't be the alpha." Stiles rolled his eyes quickly. "Even if I was to become my pack's alpha, it would be a pack of one. I still wouldn't be able to take him on. <em>Especially <em>if Scott joins his pack."  
>"He won't," Stiles said, the words bursting out of him. Derek shook his head and glanced away from the earnest teen in front of him.<br>"We don't know that." Surprisingly Stiles didn't contradict him.  
>"Okay," Stiles said, drawing Derek's gaze again. "Just bite me then." Derek stared at him for several minutes, working through the shock in his brain.<br>"You'd really do anything for him wouldn't you?" Stiles crossed his arms defensively.  
>"He's my best friend."<p>

Derek tugged a hand through his hair, wondering with part of his brain if Jackson had stayed put like he'd told him to. He blew out a sigh and looked back to Stiles.  
>"I'm not biting you." Stiles frowned and opened his mouth but Derek cut him off. "I will <em>think <em>about the alpha part. But as of right now I am not biting," he had to amend the _anyone_ he'd been planning on to, "you. I am not biting you."  
>"I can't change your mind, can I?" Derek shook his head.<br>"Just go home for now. Maybe go see what you can do for Scott. You're only human Stiles and trust me; you don't want to be anything else."  
>"It's not just Scott you know," Stiles offered softly. "My dad is out there every night…just waiting to be torn apart."<br>"You're human," Derek repeated firmly, "just keep doing what you can."  
>"I could do <em>more<em>," Stiles groaned, frustration filling his features.  
>"Not freshly turned you couldn't. I've already got my hands full."<br>"But I could be better than Scott," Stiles protested before wincing. "Don't…tell him I said that."  
>"I know you could. And I won't. But there are other things going on."<br>"Did you bite Jackson?" Stiles closed his eyes and covered his mouth with both hands.  
>"No," Derek half lied. Stiles' hands slowly dropped away and he looked at the ground before kicking at it.<br>"I want to help," he murmured.  
>"Look after Scott for me," Derek said, "and you are helping." Stiles nodded after a moment, seeming partly pleased to have a task to focus on. He half waved before going back to his jeep.<p>

Derek shook his head to himself as he climbed the stairs. Stiles was insane. But then on second thought…it would be really hard to see Scott become a werewolf. He was sort of pathetic. And it seemed like Stiles truly wanted to help. He sighed. He didn't want to think about the alpha. Derek knew he really should be though. He couldn't just float along in the honeymoonish bliss of the past few days. He had to get back on target. Of course he didn't really know what the target was. Derek breathed a sigh of relief as he pushed open the bedroom door. Jackson looked up from his cell phone screen.  
>"You moved," Derek accused softly.<br>"You were gone for too long," Jackson said simply. Derek lay down next to him.  
>"He asked about your car. Do you have to drive the flashiest thing in town?" Jackson shrugged.<br>"It was a gift." There was a brief pause. "What did you tell him?"  
>"That I stole it." Jackson chuckled.<br>"Not very creative."  
>"What would you have preferred?" Derek questioned. Jackson tapped a finger to his lips in thought.<br>"Something half believable I suppose."  
>"I could break out the window as evidence."<p>

Jackson winced.  
>"I'd prefer if you didn't. That would be a bit hard to explain."<br>"Fair enough." Jackson didn't settle into his side as expected, instead he slid on top of Derek, straddling his hips. He took each wrist and dragged them above his head.  
>"So you stole my car? What am I going to do about that?" Derek grinned.<br>"I didn't know you were into role playing."  
>"Maybe I'm not," Jackson breathed, leaning down and dragging his lips across Derek's jaw. He stopped by his ear, "Maybe I just want to fuck you." It was completely ridiculous how fast Derek responded. His jeans were far too restrictive and he couldn't stop himself from arching up. Jackson moaned, his hands tightening on Derek's wrists. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to Derek's neck before biting him. Derek moaned, breaking out of Jackson's hold and flipping them. Jackson frowned up at him. "It's no fun you always being stronger than me."<br>"Maybe you can tie me up sometime," Derek suggested, smirking.  
>"Don't tempt me." Jackson tried to flip them back but Derek held him down.<br>"Too much neck exposure," he explained quietly.  
>"What exactly happens if you bite me during?" Jackson asked, hands settling in Derek's back pockets.<br>"That's a discussion for later."

Derek was glad when Jackson didn't press the matter. He simply moved his hands between their bodies and worked at the button of his jeans. Derek groaned as he was finally able to strip the denim away. Jackson's legs wrapped tightly around his waist and he inhaled before thrusting inside. Jackson's breath caught and his eyelids fluttered.  
>"I might be addicted," he panted out. Derek didn't respond. There was nothing to say. He was addicted too. He kissed Jackson, sucking his bottom lip into his mouth. Jackson whimpered, his arms wrapping around Derek's neck. Just like that he was completely clinging to Derek. Derek adjusted easily, rolling his hips up into Jackson's. Jackson moaned into his lips again. Derek had to pull away as the wolf begged for release. Jackson dropped back to the bed, hands curling there. Derek took hold of him, stroking in time to his thrusts. If he was focused on bringing Jackson pleasure he wasn't focused on biting him. Jackson made a helpless little noise that Derek smiled softly at.<p>

Derek wanted so much to kiss his throat but he knew the temptation would be too much. He focused on Jackson's eyes and only them. They were glazed over but burning hot, the hazel depths nearly changing color as Derek watched. He was lost until Jackson's eyes suddenly squeezed closed and he moaned again. Derek bit his lip before letting go and following him over. He fell forward and finally let himself kiss Jackson's neck as his body unwound. Jackson hummed at the action, the skin of his throat vibrating under Derek's lips.  
>"I'm such a twelve year old with you," Jackson mumbled. "That was like fifteen seconds." Derek chuckled and ran his fingers through Jackson's damp hair.<br>"I guess you still need more practice."

_A/N: You guys rock. That's really all I have to say. :D_


	15. All over the place

The sun was still an hour from rising when Jackson pulled up to Derek's house. He'd left home as if going for his morning run. What his parents didn't know wouldn't hurt them. And besides, spending time with Derek was so much more pleasurable than running on the school's track. Derek came out of the house as he approached and Jackson felt himself frown.  
>"You really didn't have to get out of bed," he said. Derek smiled at him as he hopped off the porch.<br>"Yeah I did. We're going running."  
>"We're going running," Jackson repeated, frown deepening. That was definitely not what he had in mind.<br>"Maybe if you catch me I'll give you what you want," Derek offered, taking off. Jackson watched the muscles in Derek's back rippling for a moment before he stumbled into a run.

Jackson had a feeling that Derek was only letting him keep pace so he just settled down and enjoyed the run. Oxygen pumping through his muscles evenly. Muscles warming under the activity. It felt good to be running through the woods. Jackson wondered when the last time he'd run just to enjoy it was. He couldn't think of a single time. He put on an extra burst of speed as a small smile found its way to his face. He really needed to relax more often. The terrain was rough under his feet, requiring his concentration. When Jackson eventually slowed to catch his breath Derek was nowhere to be seen. He sighed to himself, disappointment flushing through him. As if it was even fair. Like he could catch a werewolf.  
>"Okay," he sighed, "where'd you go?" A whistle sounded from above. Jackson looked up, somehow surprised that Derek was sitting in a tree like he belonged there. Jackson crossed his arms. "Very impressive." Derek smiled before jumping down. He landed in a crouch before standing smoothly.<br>"I like running with you," he murmured, stepping closer.  
>"It's not what I had planned but it wasn't too bad." Derek took another step forward, mere inches away.<br>"What did you have planned?"

Jackson smiled before closing the distance between them and kissing Derek. He let his fingertips play along Derek's neck as the kiss continued. The next thing Jackson knew he'd been backed into a tree. Surprisingly he didn't mind the rough bark biting into his back.  
>"Something more like this," Jackson breathed. Derek lifted him, his hips pinning Jackson to the tree.<br>"I think I understand the direction you're going in here."  
>"Good." Derek smirked.<br>"Shouldn't you be getting to school?" Jackson frowned.  
>"You're not going to leave me like this…are you?" In answer Derek kissed him, his tongue sliding into Jackson's waiting mouth. Jackson moaned, pushing off the tree, into Derek, his arms wrapping around his neck and trying to gain purchase on his shoulders. Derek ripped away his shorts with a growl and Jackson couldn't help another moan. Derek moved quickly, slicking his fingers before working inside. He nipped at the junction between Jackson's neck and shoulder, just enough to mark up the skin. Jackson couldn't do anything but moan and rock his hips gently against Derek's motions. His body was coiling deliciously and as always Derek's bites were lifting him higher. Derek lifted his head as he filled Jackson, tucking his mouth into his own arm, lips closed firmly over his teeth. Jackson dug his fingernails in harder, partly thrilling at Derek's growl.<p>

It ended just as fast as it started but Derek still held him and Jackson let him. He eventually sighed into Derek's skin. "I think I do actually have to go," he murmured. Derek set him on his feet and kissed his eyebrow quickly.  
>"Sorry about your shorts," he said, picking up the torn fabric. Jackson smiled.<br>"They're just shorts. And I don't really mind you tearing them off me anyways." He wrapped them awkwardly around his waist and held them with one hand as they walked back to the house.  
>"Did you need to borrow something?" Derek questioned.<br>"I've got clothes in my car." Derek tugged him to a stop at the edge of the trees, one hand on his wrist.  
>"I was thinking," he began. Jackson immediately frowned at his tone. "The alpha hasn't made a move lately."<br>"You mean since he tried to kill you." Derek winced before nodding.  
>"Maybe we should cool it…just for a couple days." Jackson's frown deepened and Derek's hand tightened on him. "Don't be angry. It's not you. I just need to look into a few things and I can't concentrate when you're around." He tipped Jackson's chin up with a fingertip. "I just need a couple days."<p>

Jackson could feel himself pouting and he hated it. He hated the ripping feeling in his chest at the thought of not seeing Derek for a 'couple days.' Of course there was also the wiggling insecurity that it _was _him and Derek was growing tired of him. Derek stroked a thumb across his cheek. "I swear it's not you," he breathed, inching closer. "And I also swear that at the end of these couple days…I'll make it up to you." Jackson managed a small smile.  
>"That part sounds good," he murmured.<br>"This isn't going to change anything," Derek insisted, his eyes boring into Jackson's. "I just need to try and keep you safe. And as much as I love spending time with you and not worrying about things…I have to worry about them." He paused, sighing. "If something happened because I was being selfish…" He didn't finish the sentence, shaking his head and stroking Jackson's cheek again. Jackson forced a smile.  
>"I'll be fine," he assured him quietly. After all this had all happened incredibly fast, probably too fast. Jackson shouldn't be so attached. Maybe some space would help, give him some perspective or some shit like that. He sighed to himself. "How many days is a couple days?" he asked, trying not to wince. Derek frowned slightly.<br>"Four max."

Jackson tried to act like the number wasn't upsetting. Four had never seemed quite so large.  
>"You're not going to do anything stupid right?" Derek pulled back his hand before holding it up.<br>"Strictly research."  
>"On what?"<br>"Hopefully I'll know when I find it." Jackson frowned again.  
>"That sounds like it will take a long time."<br>"I know," Derek breathed. "I'm sorry."  
>"It's okay," Jackson lied. Derek hugged him.<br>"I think it's only fair to tell you that sometimes I can feel what you're feeling. It's part of the…thing. You don't have to lie to me. You already told me the truth." Jackson sighed.  
>"I'm just trying to make it better."<br>"Even so. I want you to tell me the truth." Jackson swallowed roughly, nerves surging up. He shifted his chin out of Derek's grasp and looked to the ground.  
>"Okay so it sucks. But I'm telling myself that it'll be good for me anyways because I shouldn't be so attached to you. But I am. So that sucks. And I don't want to be apart from you." Jackson felt split open. He'd never been so vulnerable.<br>"Thank you," Derek breathed.

Eventually Jackson sucked it up and got into his car. Derek stood in front of the house and watched him leave. Jackson pretended there wasn't a lump in his throat as he drove. Throwing logic at this problem was no use. He could tell himself that he shouldn't be this affected, because he shouldn't. He still was. He moped all the way to his locker, glad to see Danny appear.  
>"Hey," he said, laying a hand on Jackson's shoulder, "you okay man?"<br>"Not really," Jackson answered honestly. He didn't want to expend the energy to lie and Danny was his best friend. He shouldn't have to lie anyways.  
>"Anything to do with this?" Danny questioned, fingers moving to Jackson's bare skin. Jackson realized what it was immediately. He flushed and shrugged Danny's hand off.<br>"Um. Sort of I guess."  
>"So I take it you've moved on as well." Jackson flushed deeper. Danny regarded him silently for several moments.<br>"It looks good on you," he finally said. Jackson's eyebrows drew together.  
>"What does?" Danny just smiled and stepped back.<br>"Love." Danny turned and retreated down the hallway, which was unnecessary really because Jackson couldn't move. His feet were frozen to the floor. He couldn't breathe properly. He couldn't love Derek. He couldn't. The bell rang and Jackson slammed his locker before making his way to class.

Jackson was shaken from his thoughts when Allison slid into the seat next to him and set her tray down.  
>"You seem different," she said, without preamble. Jackson flushed yet again. Was it <em>that <em>obvious?  
>"How so?" She half shrugged.<br>"I don't know. Softer I guess." Stiles and Scott took the two seats across from them, effectively ending the conversation. Stiles stared openly at Jackson's neck, so much so that Scott had to elbow him in the ribs. They seemed to have a silent conversation before Stiles focused on his lunch. Jackson barely kept himself from raising a self conscious hand to the reddened skin. No need to draw even more attention. After a few more minutes Lydia dragged Allison to another table and Jackson dipped his head and pretended to be fascinated by his congealed macaroni and cheese.  
>"So," Stiles said. Jackson immediately decided to play dumb and in fact pretended that he hadn't even heard him. Stiles cleared his throat once before repeating the noise obnoxiously. He still didn't let himself react. "Jackson," he said, leaning closer. Jackson lifted a forkful of pasta and chewed slowly, immediately regretting the decision. "Jackson," Stiles repeated, clearing his throat again. Wincing, Jackson continued chewing before forcing himself to swallow. He lifted another forkful and debated.<br>"Um, Jackson," Scott said softly, "can you just put him out of our misery?" Jackson looked up quickly, shocked that Scott was actually addressing a situation.  
>"And he can miraculously hear again," Stiles declared, one palm slapping flat on the table.<p>

Jackson rolled his eyes and returned to his lunch, nose wrinkling as he did. "Jackson," Stiles muttered, "what is going on with you and Derek?"  
>"It's not a great idea to be spending time with him," Scott added after a moment.<br>"I'm not spending time with him," Jackson said, looking up. At the moment…it was true.  
>"But you have been," Stiles accused, lips drawing together.<br>"Yeah well he's been making sure I'm not dog chow." If either boy was shocked that Jackson knew what was going on they didn't show it.  
>"Why is the alpha targeting you?" Scott questioned.<br>"Why did he bite you?" Jackson returned. Scott fell silent, biting his lip.  
>"Point taken," Stiles said, "but have you considered this?"<br>"Have I considered what?" Stiles moved his hand through the air, head tilting to the side.  
>"I didn't actually…" his voice lowered, "have anything to finish that with…"<br>"We just don't want anyone else getting killed," Scott said, "other than the alpha." Jackson smiled.  
>"Derek is not going to kill me."<br>"He just wants you to be his chew toy," Stiles said, lifting his milk and slurping at it. Jackson twirled his plastic fork, feigning indifference.  
>"Sometimes things get just a little…tense between us."<p>

Scott laughed unexpectedly.  
>"I know what you mean." Jackson laughed too. He knew without a doubt that Scott didn't know what he meant.<br>"This is weird," Stiles announced. "We're all…hanging out. You're not trying to pound my best friend's face in. This is definitely weird."  
>"I'd like to think that I've learned a thing or two about squaring off with werewolves." He'd also learned a thing or two about seducing werewolves but they didn't need to know that. The stilted conversation fell apart and silence resumed. Jackson gave up the pretense of eating and sat back, trying to relax. It was a task that he found nearly impossible. He couldn't stop thinking about Derek. Which led to questions. Was he even supposed to be keeping these secrets? Was it okay to tell people? Was <em>he <em>even okay with telling people? How differently would people look at him if he was gay? Could he handle that? Did this mean he was gay or was it just the marking? Was any of it real? Would he and Derek even last longer than the next two weeks? Would they both live that long at all?  
>"Hey," Scott said, breaking apart his thoughts, "calm down man. Your emotions are all over the place." Jackson frowned.<br>"Yeah, sorry." He couldn't help but wonder if it was the same with Scott as it was with Derek. Could all werewolves sense emotions? Were Derek's senses sharper when it came to him?  
>"You're doing it again," Scott informed him. His hand slashed through the air, moving so fast it was a blur. "All over the place," he emphasized. Jackson lifted one shoulder in a helpless shrug. "Derek and I are going to do what we can. I know I've been sucking at this so far but I'm going to try harder now," he glanced behind him, towards Allison. "We've all got things we're fighting for." Scott was reassuring him. He was contemplating his sexuality. He was also possibly in love with a werewolf. What a strange place the world had become.<p>

_A/N: Hai. So I'm trying to bring other characters in and they'll mostly be how I wish they were in the show, relationship wise. For example…Scott is really gonna be different. I think that Allison and Jackson could be friends. And Stiles…well I'm just playing with him right now really. _

_(This is me telling you that if OOC occurs it's on purpose…)_

_Up next…Derek will be getting his inner Sam Winchester on and heavily contemplating things. At least that's the plan… I just really wanted you to know that when I wrote the talking about research I was imagining Derek as Sam. Yes. That is how cool I am._

_Hope you enjoyed…_


	16. Savior mode

Derek's first stop was the town's rather pathetic library. He was hoping to find what he needed but he knew that this was going to take a long time. He had nothing to go on. All he knew was that the alpha wanted revenge. In reality, Derek would be lucky to find anything at all this way. He was looking for any violent crime in the last fifty years. He figures it must be something pretty bad if the alpha is just going after random people. Derek assumes that they are random because he doesn't have the resources to find out more about them. In fact, if he went snooping around them he would probably become the number one suspect. That was a wrinkle Derek didn't need. So in reality, this is all he can do. He moved along the stacks, a stranger in this space. Derek was surprised when the middle aged woman behind the desk didn't ask him to leave. He went to the public records computers and tried to get comfortable. He shouldn't have been surprised that most of the articles he found at first were about his family's fire. What a tragedy. Derek wondered if they knew the real truth if they would still think that it was. For a moment he wondered what he was doing. What good would these articles do? The people writing them had no idea what was actually going on this town. They probably never had. Derek had to remind himself that he had nowhere else to go. He kept clicking.

Four hours later he was drowning in articles of award winning flowers and summer plays. Other than his family's fire hardly anything even remotely violent had happened. Derek couldn't believe he was coming up empty handed. There had to be something. Something he was missing. Whatever the alpha wanted revenge for, its roots were here. They had to be. The article in front of him was starting to blur and he glanced to the window, pinching the bridge of his nose. A moth was lying on the windowsill. Its wings twitched every minute or so. It was dying. Derek felt a pang of pity. There was nothing he could do for the tiny creature. Part of him new that. He pushed back the chair anyways, crossing to it. He couldn't believe he was doing it but he scooped the moth into the palm of his hand anyways. He walked it outside and set it on a shady rock. Derek couldn't understand why he felt such intense pity for the insect. He thought maybe because it was alone. Dying alone…wasn't a fate he relished. When he couldn't watch it any longer he turned back inside to the computer. He scrolled onto the next article just in time for the screen to flicker to black. In another second the lights went out as well.

Rain began to slap against the window. Thunder rumbled in the distance. Derek wondered briefly if the power was out all over town. He pressed a hand to his forehead before heading for his car. The rain was picking up and he was literally in the process of getting into his car, trying to decide where to go next when he saw a small shivering lump curled against a brick wall. He must have still been in savior mode because he left his car door open and scooped it up. He drove with the animal curled into his chest, one location in mind. He didn't think of it as failing. It was not his fault that the power had gone out. Derek was simply…taking advantage of his situation. He parked across the street and headed for the house, just in time for Jackson to pull in. Jackson smiled immediately, radiating happy surprise.  
>"Hey," he murmured, "what are you doing here?"<br>"The power went out at the library and then I found this little thing…and I immediately thought of you."  
>"Should I be flattered?" Jackson asked, approaching as he shaded his eyes in the rain. Derek finally shifted his jacket to reveal the tan and black pup. Derek could practically feel Jackson melt. "Aw," Jackson let out, "let's get him inside and warmed up." He smiled softly before taking Derek by the wrist and pulling him forward.<p>

"I didn't know you were such a softy," Jackson murmured as he unlocked the front door. Though the teasing made him bristle slightly, Derek couldn't exactly deny the statement. He did have a pathetically drenched puppy curled into his chest and he was bringing it to his, what was Jackson? Regardless he was bringing this puppy to Jackson.  
>"You would have left him?" Derek questioned. Jackson pouted and reached to stroke the puppy's ear.<br>"Of course not." He climbed the stairs, stopping at the closet and yanking out towels. "It wasn't an insult. I love seeing your sweet spots." Derek didn't know what to say as Jackson flushed and turned into his room. His emotions flared insanely before lulling nearly into nothing. Derek frowned, concentrating on them. Jackson was spiking from calm to panicked and back but it was incredibly subtle. It was like he was trying to block him out. Derek's frown deepened. He didn't like that. He followed Jackson in, setting the shivering puppy on the bed.  
>"Are you alright?"<br>"Fine," Jackson murmured, covering the dog with the towel before rubbing it across his fur. He was still doing it and Derek could still only feel the spikes if he searched them out.  
>"Jack-"<br>"Help me warm him up?" Jackson asked, cutting him off.

Sighing to himself Derek stripped away his soaked jacket and climbed into the bed. Jackson slid onto his side and under the covers, pulling the puppy to his chest. He lifted the cover for Derek who slid in as well, moving next to Jackson. The puppy whined softly between them. "You think he's hungry?" Jackson questioned. Derek shrugged.  
>"I really did just find him." Jackson smirked before lifting an eyebrow.<br>"You can't feel him with your powers?" Derek simply narrowed his eyes, fighting his smile as he did. "So did you find anything?" Jackson asked, the subject changing so fast Derek had trouble keeping up. The almost smile died on his lips.  
>"No. Nothing." He sighed. "I'll just have to keep looking." Jackson frowned as well.<br>"That sucks." Jackson looked down, wrapping the towel more firmly around the puppy, who appeared to be sleeping. "What are you looking for anyways?"  
>"Someone with a reason to want revenge. Anything violent that happened. But there's not much." Embarrassment flooded him. Not only had he not found a thing, he was curled up with Jackson like two girls at a sleepover. Perhaps the worst part was that he was only telling himself he should be bothered by this. He wasn't. Not even a little. Laying there with Jackson felt good. It felt right and it was where he wanted to be.<br>"Maybe Stiles could help you," Jackson murmured. "His dad might know something or he could get the files maybe."

Derek scooted closer and kissed his forehead without even thinking about it. His mind was already whirring along with the possibilities.  
>"You're amazing," he said, "you know that." Jackson rolled his eyes.<br>"Yeah okay," he mumbled dryly.  
>"I wouldn't have thought of that at all," Derek admitted. He was so used to being alone. He wasn't anymore. It was still so weird to him…not to be. He slid even closer, angling his body so that it could touch Jackson's as much as possible. He wasn't alone. "I'm kind of glad the power went out," he said softly.<br>"I'm glad you're here," Jackson responded. Derek didn't let himself think about the next three days or how he was going to get through them. He settled in and let himself rest.

Jackson took to the puppy as if he'd picked it up off the streets himself. Once it was warm and dried he soaked some dog food and mashed it before feeding tiny lumps to it. If Derek had to guess he would say the dog was only two or three months old.  
>"So what are you going to name him?" Jackson shrugged.<br>"I hadn't decided that I was keeping him yet."  
>"Any other bullshit you're interested in selling?" Jackson stuck out his tongue. "Clearly I brought the mutt to the right place."<br>"Don't be mean," Jackson said, "mutts are the best looking dogs. Isn't that right little man?"  
>"So it's you and him against me?" Derek asked, amused.<br>"If you insist on calling my dog a mutt then yes."  
>"What am I supposed to call him?"<br>"Buster. I think Buster suits him."  
>"You just came up with that didn't you?"<br>"Maybe."  
>"And you call me a softy," Derek said, leaning his head on his hand. "You're like…Santa Claus or something."<br>"Animals are easier to deal with than people," Jackson said, "and he needs my help." He nodded to himself before looking up from the puppy and shrugging.

The day was drifting into evening when Derek got out of Jackson's bed.  
>"I should get going," he murmured. Jackson, who'd been playing peek-a-boo with the puppy with the edge of a sheet, looked up and pouted slightly before nodding.<br>"Okay," he agreed. "I should probably do my homework anyways. And of course there's dinner too." Derek wondered if he was talking to him or trying to distract himself.  
>"And I'll see you in a couple days. For real this time though."<br>"Okay," Jackson agreed voice quieter. "Can I," he paused, flushing; "can I ask you something?" Derek paused at the windowsill.  
>"Of course." Nervous embarrassment slid out of Jackson as he touched his neck. After another moment it was gone.<br>"Is it like," he paused again, another sliver of nerves making its way to Derek, "I mean, are we like…a secret?" He bit his lip and a sudden burst of complete panic swamped Derek. Almost as if everything he'd been holding back just exploded out of him.  
>"Uh," Derek said, left scrambling. "I don't know." What was he supposed to say to that? Were <em>they <em>really even happening? Derek couldn't tell the future. He didn't know if there was anything substantial or not. It felt like there was but he'd never done this before. And if they were happening then sure he was all for it but what if they weren't? For him…it didn't really matter. For Jackson it was another thing entirely. What if he was flying so high he came out to his friends? His family? What if he came out and then the full moon passed and all of this was gone? "I don't know," he repeated stupidly, one hand going through his hair.  
>"Okay," Jackson said. "Yeah. Um. Okay." He sounded so defeated Derek wanted to punch himself in the face.<br>"I don't know what I'm supposed to say," Derek breathed. "For me…it doesn't matter what people think. I guess it's something that you have to decide."

Derek paused. Leaving it up to Jackson left him in a weird sort of limbo. He didn't like feeling helpless but he knew it was the right thing. He didn't have anyone to answer to. Jackson did. "Just make sure you think about it before you jump off any bridges." Jackson laughed quietly.  
>"But you wouldn't care? If I told someone?" Slight nerves were slipping through again. He didn't know whether to be grateful that he could feel him again or worried that Jackson was too upset to hide them.<br>"You still don't understand exactly how this works. To any wolf…you're mine. Period. They know on sight. Well, except for Scott, that's another matter." He shrugged. "So humans you have to tell. It's the same message. No, it doesn't bother me."  
>"Really?" Jackson questioned, expression shocked.<br>"Why is it so hard for you to believe?" Jackson mumbled something completely unintelligible before looking down to the cover. "It's your choice," Derek repeated. "I'll see you later."  
>"Wait," Jackson stumbled out of bed, having to hop over the puppy. He wrapped Derek in a tight hug. "If I'm not gonna see you," he breathed in explanation. Derek hugged him back, inhaling sharply when his mouth naturally came to rest just under Jackson's jaw.<p>

He made a good point. Derek wasn't going to see him. Being apart was going to be very difficult. He inhaled again, much slower, as he moved down Jackson's neck. He tilted Jackson's head with one finger, giving himself the most incredible access. A bite now would be harmless.  
>"Jackson," he breathed, eyelids practically fluttering, "would you mind if I-"<br>"No," he answered before Derek could finish. His fangs extended as his saliva glands kicked into overdrive. He had to swallow before he could even think about it again. Derek opened his lips carefully, finally letting his fangs rest against Jackson's throbbing pulse. His eyes slid closed he bit down. The skin was thin like paper as Derek's teeth broke through. Hot, sweet blood welled up, spilling into his mouth. Derek groaned, his hands tightening on Jackson's arms as he held him. Jackson's hands fisted in the back of Derek's jacket and he let lose a long moan. His throat vibrated and Derek had to pull back, lapping at the wound. It wasn't about drinking Jackson's blood, not entirely. It was about making the mark. Derek thought he was wrong before. He did care. He wanted everyone to know. Jackson was his.

_A/N: Dun dun dun… I really hope the puppy wasn't too corny. He refused to be written out. But I don't want you to focus on the puppy. Don't think about the puppy. Stop it. _

_In other news. Derek doesn't like cooperating either. He just would not stay away. So didn't go exactly as planned. But there will be more research and things being revealed in general (I hope…) _

_If anyone is curious about the puppy I told you not to think about I picture something like a black mouthed cur but not purebred. (I adore mutts..sue me)_

_Lastly as of right now there will be a HUGE cliffhanger at the end of next chapter. Yes I'm warning you now. This means you can't kill me later. But I also haven't written it yet so yeah. May not even happen. _

_It is late at night again and I am rambling again. I don't know if there is anything else… Other than thanking you all once again for your amazing reviews I think I'm done. If I find the time I do plan on replying. It just takes me a long time. *sigh* Sorry. _

_Hope you liked!_


	17. Thinking that's all

Another moan slipped from Jackson's lips as Derek's tongue slid against his neck again. He felt like he wasn't even on the ground anymore. It should inflict pain but it didn't. It felt more like Derek's teeth were going exactly where they belonged. He leaned against Derek and tried to catch his breath.  
>"That didn't do anything, did it?"<br>"If the second mark had happened you'd know, trust me."  
>"So you just really wanted to bite me."<br>"You aren't upset," Derek murmured, surprised. It wasn't a question so Jackson didn't worry about answering. He focused instead on calming himself down. He didn't want Derek to be so in tune to him. It was kind of creepy…and more importantly embarrassing. Jackson wasn't used to anyone knowing what he was feeling. Sure Danny was pretty good at reading him but it wasn't like he had a free pass to everything Jackson was feeling. "I have to go," Derek said.  
>"Okay," Jackson answered, working on staying calm. He loosened his hands before letting them drop away. "Good luck," he murmured. Derek watched his face for a long moment.<br>"I'll see you."

It was somewhat surreal seeing Derek jump from his windowsill. Somehow more surreal than the blood still dripping from his neck. The bite wasn't deep but Jackson was already trying to figure out how he was going to cover it up. He could always say it was practice. In fact he could probably get Scott to cover for him. He'd made quite a reputation for himself on the field lately. Course Scott would probably ask him what happened. And if Jackson told him the truth, without putting it into context…Scott would probably freak out. He let out a sigh. That led him back to a problem. To tell or not to tell. It was kind of a big deal. He sat on the bed, one finger running along the puppy's stomach as he tried to think. He was starting to feel incredibly close to Derek and he wanted to tell people. At the same time…there were things to think about. He was pretty sure that being with a guy qualified him as gay. Maybe he should talk to Danny about this. Then again, what if all of this was because of the mark? What if in a little over two weeks he wasn't gay anymore? What was he supposed to do then if he did come out? He didn't think anyone would find the situation humorous. He sighed once again before picking up Buster and heading downstairs. His parents would be home soon anyways.

He bandaged up his neck with gauze and medical tape. About twenty minutes later his mother came in, shopping bags lining both arms. Jackson left Buster on the couch and took several from her. She threaded some hair behind her ear before smiling.  
>"Are you feeling better Jackson?" He faked a quick smile.<br>"Yes." They walked to the kitchen and he set the bags on the counter before going back for the puppy. Jackson cradled him carefully in one arm. "I hope you don't mind," he said, "but this little guy sort of wormed his way into my life." His mother froze with a box of cookies held in the air.  
>"Oh my God," she let out, half smiling. "That is the most adorable thing I have ever seen in my entire life." She dropped the cookies to the counter and crossed to Jackson, scratching Buster's ear. "Can I hold him?" she questioned. Jackson couldn't help but laugh.<br>"Yeah, of course." She took Buster from him and cradled him against her chest, immediately nuzzling his neck and cooing at him. Jackson thought for a second that he must've gotten his love of animals from her. But then he remembered.

"We need to go shopping," she said, beginning to rock him. "Want to go shopping?" Jackson shook away his thoughts and forced another smile. He thought for a moment that Derek would have known he was faking it.  
>"Doesn't this need put away first?" he half gestured to the plastic bags still piled on the counters.<br>"Just the milk and eggs." Jackson found them and put them in the fridge before turning to her once again. "Did you want me to drive?"  
>"Would you? He's just so cute and furry and I think he's falling asleep." Buster looked larger in her arms, just over the size of a sack of flour. "Did you name him?"<br>"I was thinking Buster."  
>"Buster it is," she said, turning for the door. "And on the way to the store you can tell me what's bothering you."<br>"What?" he asked shocked to a standstill. She cast a quick glance over her shoulder, one eyebrow raised.  
>"Sometimes I think I know you better than you think I do honey." He smiled a bit, this one much more real than the last. "What happened to your neck by the way?" she asked, climbing into the passenger side of his Porsche. This he shrugged off immediately.<br>"Practice. I went down when the guy's stick went up." He climbed in and shut his door behind him.  
>"This was an accident right?"<br>"Of course."  
>"That doesn't sound like you." Jackson focused on starting the engine.<br>"I was thinking about something else."  
>"The crux of the matter," she said, reaching to turn the radio down.<p>

Jackson debated heavily. He didn't know what to say or how to say it. He didn't relish the idea of lying about this but he couldn't tell the truth either. What a predicament.  
>"Some kids were talking about gay rights in school the other day," he finally murmured. Jackson was sure that the most direct path was not the one to take here. <em>I think I might be gay <em>would definitely be…the wrong thing to say. He paused and brushed a thumb over his eyebrow. "And some of the kids were really passionate about it. Not in a good way." He couldn't help but worry about this. How would people react? School he wasn't incredibly worried about, in fact he figured he didn't even have to tell anyone that wasn't important there. His parents…that was another story. "I just don't understand why people are so upset by it."  
>"This is really bothering you," his mother said softly. Jackson lifted one shoulder in a shrug.<br>"I mean, people can't help it can they? You're attracted to what you're attracted to…it's only human. There's nothing…wrong with it." He stumbled over the words as he said them. "I mean," he said, trying to make her understand, "what would you and dad do if I was gay?" He hadn't really meant to say that. Had he?  
>"Well there really wouldn't be anything to do, would there?" she questioned after a short eternity.<br>"I guess not." He sighed. "It makes me sick when I think about it, the things I've heard." He closed his eyes briefly. "You wouldn't hate me, would you?"  
>"Jackson," she murmured, one hand on his shoulder, "we could <em>never <em>hate you. Not for anything. If you need to talk to us, about anything, you can. You know that right?"  
>"Of course," he said, "thinking that's all." Part of Jackson settled after the conversation, soothed by her words.<p>

Shopping with his mother was completely alien when put against the past few days. Scratches and bites and werewolves. It was kind of nice to just relax and pick out a collar and bed for Buster. For just a short time he could pretend his life was still normal. His father called while they were still at the store and his mother effortlessly explained about Buster. His father suggested a visit to the vet.  
>"You're so logical dear," his mother said, smiling. She glanced to Jackson, "Pizza for dinner?" He nodded. "We'll stop at the vet and be right home after." They made their way to the registers and checked out before carrying the bags to the car and walking down the street to the vet's. Jackson held the door for his mother and entered to see Scott holding a clipboard and looking at Buster.<br>"Didn't know you worked here McCall," Jackson offered.  
>"Oh hey," Scott said, eyes lingering on Jackson's bandage. "This little guy yours?" he pointed the pen to Buster.<br>"Uh, yeah. Found him on the street earlier."  
>"No medical information then," Scott inferred. Jackson nodded once. "You can go to exam room two Mrs. Whittmore, the vet will be right with you."<br>"I'll meet you in there," Jackson said, not moving. His mother smiled and petted Buster.  
>"Alright dear."<p>

Scott set the clipboard on the desk and propped his hands on his hips before turning to Jackson.  
>"Your neck?" he asked without preamble.<br>"I'm fine," Jackson said immediately.  
>"Pretty sure that's not what I asked."<br>"Well it's complicated and we don't have long before my mom wonders where I am." Scott's eyes closed briefly and he shifted his weight.  
>"Just tell me it's not a bite mark, please."<br>"I'm not turning into a werewolf," Jackson said instead.  
>"Jesus Christ," Scott let out. "It <em>is <em>a bite mark?"  
>"Kind of," Jackson muttered, smacking his hand away when he reached for the bandage. "Derek bit me," he said quietly. "But I'm not turning into a werewolf."<br>"How is that possible?"  
>"I told you it's complicated."<br>"I swear to God Jackson, I will punch you in the face if you don't tell me what the fuck is going on. Were you fighting with him or what?"  
>"No, we weren't fighting." Jackson nearly groaned. He was fairly sure that he had to tell him. "We've been…sleeping together." There. Jackson forced himself to take a breath. It was more or less out.<br>"Um. Oh." Scott bit his lip and looked at Jackson as if seeing him for the first time. "Okay then." He gathered his clipboard suddenly, disappearing around the corner without another word. Jackson was briefly tempted to smile. That was possibly the best reaction for Scott to have. He followed the path his mother had taken and settled in to wait for the vet.

The vet appointment was done rather quickly and Jackson didn't see Scott again before they left. They went home and introduced Buster to his father who watched Jackson and his mother interact with the puppy with a patient sigh. Eventually Jackson carried him up to his room and began his homework. That distraction was out of the way before he really wanted it to be and Jackson lay back in bed. He tried not to think of Derek, which of course was impossible. Jackson wondered if Scott was going to tell Stiles. He was sure that they wouldn't tell people, it would just get way too complicated to explain. He was also sure that they'd be asking question upon question tomorrow. Which was understandable. It was hard to believe all of this had happened. The thought brought a smile to his face. He was glad it had happened. If they could just deal with this whole alpha situation he was fairly sure everything else would work itself out. He hoped at least. Jackson hoped into the shower and changed into pajamas before getting into bed and shutting off the light. He lay in bed patiently and waited for sleep. It wouldn't be rushed and he knew it would bring dreams of Derek with it. He fell asleep with a smile on his face.

The next day was half over before Jackson even realized it. Probably because he was either replaying last night's dream, with Derek in the forest at sunset, or he was day dreaming about seeing Derek later. God Danny was right. He was completely smitten. Jackson let the thought pass as Scott and Stiles, at another table, caught his eye. They were leaning towards each other, obviously having an intense conversation. Jackson didn't really have to guess what it was about. Briefly he contemplated moving and sitting with them to insist that they said whatever they were saying to his face but he decided he didn't want to know what they were saying. It didn't affect him, whatever they thought. For now he and Derek were together. It was what it was. Scott and Stiles didn't approach him and by the end of lacrosse practice Jackson was wondering if they were even going to. He took laps around the track instead of heading for the showers when the final whistle blew. Like the past couple days, he couldn't shower in front of the other guys. Jackson smiled as he ran. It was worth it. Forty minutes after practice ended he finally went to shower and change. Duffel bag slung over his shoulder he headed for his car on the edge of the nearly abandoned lot. He paused, key in the door, glancing to the lowering sun. It was pretty close to the horizon already. Jackson smiled again. He'd made it through the day. Two more and he could see Derek again. Relief flowed through him and he turned the key, free hand drifting towards the handle.  
>"Jackson," a familiar voice called. He turned towards it. Everything went black.<p>

_A/N: I am so sorry about all the confusion. The second mark did not happen. I read back through because I was confused and that was totally my bad. When Derek was talking about making the mark he just meant marking Jackson's skin so it was a visible representation of the relationship. So yeah. I'm sorry. The bite was just a bite. _

_Also, no killage. You were warned. _

_Hopefully the next chapter will be up Saturday? I say that because I am volunteering all day tomorrow and obviously I'm not getting much sleep tonight so I'll probably be comatose tomorrow night. _

_Thanks again you guys!_


	18. Have you seen him?

Stiles stumbled backwards as soon as he saw Derek, slamming into his door. His cheeks flushed slightly and he blew out an audible sigh before forcing himself forward and meeting Derek's eyes.  
>"Um," he let out, "what's up?" He shifted the strap of his book bag on his shoulder and walked towards his jeep.<br>"I need your help," Derek said simply. Derek couldn't decide if Stiles looked relieved or not.  
>"Look…I'm not gay so if you need any advice you'll have to go elsewhere." Derek went perfectly still before arching an eyebrow carefully. Stiles stopped parallel to Derek and set his hands on his hips. "It's not my fault that I know that," Stiles muttered, ears turning pink.<br>"That you know what?"  
>"A-about…you…a-and Jackson…" Derek knew it was wrong but he was enjoying watching Stiles squirm.<br>"Oh," Derek smirked, "that." Stiles huffed out a breath. Derek waited a prolonged moment. "It's not about that." Relief flashed across Stiles' face.  
>"So what then?" he asked, shifting awkwardly.<br>"I need information," Derek said.

Stiles was practically having a seizure and Derek nudged him quickly. "Act normal," he hissed.  
>"I <em>am<em>," Stiles insisted, spasms continuing. "Give it about ten more minutes." Derek sighed, looking to the petite woman sitting behind the desk. "I chill here all the time when I'm bored. She always goes for coffee right around this time. When she comes back we'll both be gone and she'll assume I went to school like the upstanding teenager that I am." Derek sighed again but had no choice other than to listen to Stiles. The seconds stretched inevitably but finally, just as Stile said, she stood up and walked down the hallway. Stiles smiled.  
>"Told you." He stood up, motioning for Derek to follow before turning down a different hallway. Stiles stopped in front of a door and slid a key out of his pocket, opening it and sliding inside. Derek followed him once again. "Right," Stiles said, "if anyone catches you you're on your own. Obviously."<br>"Thanks," Derek muttered dryly. Stiles snorted softly.  
>"Do you want the files or not?" Derek rolled his eyes.<br>"Get to class."  
>"If there's anything else…" Stiles let the sentence hang. Derek moved further into the room, stopping at one of the filing cabinets. "Good luck," Stiles murmured before leaving.<p>

Derek wasn't sure how to start. Eventually he opened one of the filing cabinets and began flipping through the folders. He skimmed over the text as quickly as he was able. The cabinets weren't labeled which he supposed only made sense. He slowly discovered that the worst crimes were in the cabinets at the back of the room. Derek dug in there. For a few moments he felt like he'd hit the jackpot. Any information he could possibly need would be here. It was about two hours later that realization sank in. He was drowning in all of the information. The list of possible suspects only grew and grew. His search seemed just as pointless as before he'd arrived. Derek set the file he'd been reading on the opened drawer before running a hand over his face. He had to be missing something. It couldn't just be a violent crime; it had to be something that someone would turn against the entire town for. Clearly Derek was missing something. He really wished this could be one of those things that just ended up slapping him in the face. Unfortunately nothing happened. He turned back to the folder in his hands, at a loss. What was he supposed to do? God Derek sucked at this. The answer was here somewhere, it had to be. He closed his eyes for a moment. The answer had to be here. All he had to do was find it. Somehow. Derek finished going through the cabinet he'd been working on before slipping the five worst unsolved crimes into his jacket. Two were over thirty years ago and he had his doubts but it was all he could do. With his jacket zipped up he exited the sheriff's office like he had a right to be there in the first place.

Derek nearly smiled when no one stopped him. Being the town freak had its perks after all. He passed a couple in the parking lot before getting into his car. He tossed the files on the passenger seat and drove to his house, forcing himself not to go to Jackson's. He had to work on this. No Jackson. No distractions at all. God but Jackson was such a distraction. Derek figured that's probably why his name freaking rhymed with distraction. Walking, talking, fucking _distraction_. Derek sighed to himself. He had to be responsible and do what he had to do but that didn't mean he had to like it. He changed his train of thought before he went in the direction of the only thing he had liked lately. Derek went back to the files. Each contained a horrible occurrence within its pages. It still left Derek without a direction to take. He tore a hand through his hair. He just had to find the answer.

/Stiles/

Stiles' fingers listlessly flipped through the glossy pages of the comic book he'd already read about five hundred times. Somehow he always seemed to go back to it when he needed to think. Jackson hadn't been in school today and Stiles couldn't help but wonder why. As far as he knew Derek had been at the sheriff's office all day so why hadn't Jackson been there? He was dying to find out at the same time that he wasn't sure he wanted to know. He also wondered if Derek had found anything. Stiles was mildly impressed that he'd come up with the idea in the first place. He couldn't sit still anymore. He was dying. Tossing the comic onto the empty half of the couch he stood and went to his father's office. He knocked on the doorframe before filling it.  
>"What are you up to?" he questioned, one thumb hooking into his pocket. His father looked up over his reading glasses, flipping a well worn folder closed.<br>"Just looking over an old case," he sighed. "You're not planning on going out tonight are you? There's supposed to be another bad storm rolling in off the coast."  
>"Wasn't planning on it," Stiles responded evasively. He'd long since learned not to actually promise his father anything.<br>"Alright," his father said, tone resigned. Stiles half smiled. Sometimes his father really did let him get away with murder. The doorbell rang before Stiles could say anything else and he turned towards it.

His father's boots echoed down the hall and one hand on his shoulder pulled him back. "I'll get it," he said, "go to your room." Stiles snorted before following him to the front door. His eyebrows rose by themselves when Mr. and Mrs. Whittmore were the ones standing at the door.  
>"Sheriff," Mr. Whittmore said, "Jackson didn't come home last night." Stiles' eyebrows went up further than he thought they could. Had something happened that Derek hadn't told him? Was he supposed to cover for Jackson? How the hell could he cover for Jackson?<br>"We went down to the office today but they said we had to wait 48 hours. Please Sheriff there must be something you can do. He wouldn't just not come home. He wouldn't."  
>"Uh," Stiles' father let out before shooting Stiles a disapproving look. Stiles didn't budge. "Did you try his cell phone?" Mrs. Whittmore was nodding somewhat frantically before he even finished the question.<br>"Voicemail every time." Stiles' father sighed heavily before stepping back.  
>"Come in," he breathed, "please." They shuffled inside, Mr. Whittmore's arm around his wife. Stiles followed when his father led them to the living room. He leaned against a wall and listened, knowing he had to be hear this.<p>

"Alright," his father said, professional mode activated. "When's the last time you saw Jackson?"  
>"The night before last," Mr. Whittmore answered.<br>"Not yesterday morning?"  
>"No, he usually gets up to go for a run before either of us wakes up. Nothing was out of the ordinary though."<br>"Is there any possibility that he's with a friend? Forgot to call? Left his cell phone off?"  
>"No," Mr. Whittmore said, "none at all."<br>"Has he been acting strange lately?" Here Mrs. Whittmore frowned and bit her lip. Stiles focused on it, as he was sure his father was. Stiles knew for a fact Jackson had been acting strangely. He knew why too. But did that have anything to do with his disappearance?  
>"He was ill recently," Mrs. Whittmore said, "and we had a strange conversation the day before yesterday. He seemed bothered by something and I'm not sure that I handled the situation correctly." She looked to her husband, eyes widening with panic. "What if I said the wrong thing?" she questioned.<br>"Of course you didn't," Mr. Whittmore assured, taking both her hands in his.  
>"Sounds like Jackson may have just needed some space," the sheriff offered after a moment, leaning back in his chair.<p>

"We've never pressured Jackson. All he would have had to do is tell us. He knows that." Stiles wasn't so sure about that.  
>"Does he?" his father questioned. "If he's been going through something it's perfectly possible that he's just laying low with a friend."<br>"Yes it's true that Jackson puts an immense amount of pressure on himself but he's never done this before."  
>"He would feel horrible for worrying us," Mrs. Whittmore insisted. "Something had to have gone wrong." Stiles' father glanced past them, to Stiles.<br>"Son you know anything about this?"  
>"What? No. Of course not," he let out, words falling from his lips rapidly.<br>"This is important," his father stressed.  
>"I know," Stiles shot back, "last time I saw him was at practice. He stayed late."<br>"Has he been acting strangely?"  
>"A little." They were drifting into uncomfortable territory now.<br>"Do you think there is any reason to be worried about him?" For a brief moment Stiles' mind went into a fury. He had no idea what he was supposed to say. "Stiles," his father snapped suddenly.  
>"I don't know!" Stiles yelped. He couldn't bring himself to cover for Jackson. Something could be seriously wrong. Better they find him with Derek than…anything else really.<p>

Stiles' father cleared his throat, the sound suddenly loud in the room.  
>"Alright, I'll start investigating in the morning. For now let's all just hope that he comes home."<br>"Thank you Sheriff," Mrs. Whittmore said, voice wavering. Stiles stayed perfectly still as his father walked them to the door. His mind was starting to go a thousand miles a minute. Jackson had already missed a day of school recently. Would he really miss a second one just to stay with Derek? Was he even with Derek? What if something worse had happened? What if… He couldn't even finish the thought before he was in motion. His father was still standing at the door and moved to block his path effortlessly.  
>"Thought you weren't planning on going out."<br>"N- I wasn't," Stiles spluttered, trying to dodge him.  
>"Stiles," his father snapped again, "what is going on?"<br>"I don't know. I just have to go okay?"  
>"You have to go right now? Why? Where? What about the storm Stiles?"<br>"Dad!" Stiles yelled, "I just have to go! I can't explain you just have to trust me!" He didn't realize he'd been shouting the words until he fell silent. "I'm sorry," he muttered to his father's shell shocked expression. He edged around his father, who didn't move, and ran into the falling rain.

The windshield wipers were going so fast they squeaked against the glass. Stiles was driving too fast to try and adjust them. He had to get to Derek's. Stiles had already passed Danny's house on the way and Jackson's car wasn't there. Although why he thought Jackson would have been at Danny's over Derek's he wasn't even sure. Stiles was just trying to cover all his bases before he completely freaked out. He tried not to panic when Jackson's Porsche wasn't in Derek's driveway. He really did. Stiles jerkily parked after slamming on the breaks and ran out of his car, leaving the door opened. He was soaked by the time he crashed through Derek's door. Derek looked over, papers in his hand, many more hastily tacked to the wall.  
>"Serial killer much?" Stiles questioned, panting. He winced. That so was not what he meant to say. So incredibly far off base. What the hell was wrong with him?<br>"I'm a bit busy Stiles," Derek said, looking back to the papers in his hand.  
>"Yeah, look, no, I know," Stiles paused and exhaled, "is Jackson here? Have you seen him?" Now he had Derek's attention.<br>"No Jackson's not here and I haven't seen him since the day before yesterday," Derek said, voice dangerously quiet. "Why?"  
>"Oh God," Stiles let out, eyes closing, "oh God, oh God, oh <em>God<em>."  
>"What?" Derek growled.<br>"He's missing," Stiles whispered. Lightning flashed through the room and the papers in Derek's hand fluttered to the floor.

_A/N: Stiles to the rescue! (sort of) So this doesn't really heal the cliffie…that's next chapter. *is sorry* But at least you know that the alpha has Jackson and next chapter he will be revealed! I'm really hoping I don't completely f it up. That's to be determined. _

_How do you guys feel about Stiles getting bitten and furry? I'm debating…_

_Also I hope you don't mind me kicking to Stiles for half the chapter cos I can't promise I won't be kicking around to different characters later._

_Lastly hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading and reviewing! *waves*_


	19. It had to be you

It was dark where Jackson was. He blinked slowly as his head throbbed in pain. He was incredibly confused. He had been running through the woods, looking for Derek. He thought he'd been running through the woods… But he wasn't in the woods now. It was damp here and smelled like rotting wood. Bit by bit he realized he had been dreaming. What was the last thing he remembered? Derek biting him, he smiled softly. Buster, the smile remained. Practice, his smile faltered as the confusion swelled again. Someone calling his name…and that was it. Had he passed out or something? Too much work after blood loss? He was fairly sure he hadn't lost that much blood. And wouldn't he be in the hospital? The school at least. Jackson frowned and tried to shift for the first time. He found himself mostly unable. It took him more time to realize that his arms were numb, tied above his head.  
>"Ah, ah, careful now," a quiet voice said from the darkness. Jackson immediately went stiff in panic. He was tied up in the dark and couldn't remember a thing. This could in no way be good. "You have a concussion but you may have slept it off." Panic was still tight in Jackson's throat so he remained silent and tried to think what to say.<br>"How long was I asleep?" he finally settled on.  
>"A while," the voice responded. Jackson supposed he should have known that he wouldn't get an answer from whoever was in the room with him.<p>

He shivered, unable to stop the motion. Was this the infamous alpha? Exactly how much danger was Jackson in? Did anyone even know he was missing? Derek wasn't even due to see him for a couple days. Oh God. Could this break have come at a worse time?  
>"Are you going to kill me?" Jackson asked, the wavering question leaving him breathless.<br>"Not yet." Several emotions swamped Jackson at once. Terror, pain, resignation, regret, sadness, and just a bit of anger. "There is much to accomplish first," the voice continued. The voice was familiar but Jackson couldn't place it, especially with his mind racing as it was. What if he never saw Derek again? His parents? His eyes fluttered closed as panic outweighed everything else.  
>"Why are you doing this?" he couldn't manage more than a breathy, pathetic whisper. For several moments there was absolute silence.<br>"I suppose I should have known you would ask that." Jackson thought it was a pretty standard question for victims to ask their kidnappers but he didn't say it aloud. "I've been planning this for so long with a single minded determination…but I never thought of trying to explain it to anyone. Now it seems like a strange thing." Jackson shivered again because, well…his kidnapper sounded almost sane. That couldn't be right. Someone doing this couldn't be sane. Jackson remembered this man trying to kill Derek suddenly and his body stiffened further as he bit down on his tongue to keep from speaking.

Jackson had to think things through. He had to stay alive as long as possible because he couldn't escape anything if he was dead. He'd never been one to lie down and take what was coming unless he chose to. He wasn't choosing to accept this. He would not die willingly. For now there was still hope, there was opportunity. This man was not killing him yet. There was a lot between now and not yet. Jackson had to remember that. "This started years before you were born," his kidnapper continued suddenly, startling Jackson. Jackson wanted to ask why he had to die for something that had nothing to do with him but he resisted. "This town…" his kidnapper continued before drifting off. Now Jackson was sure this guy was off base. He hadn't even been born here. He was really dying to know why it had to be him. But what if it was about Derek? What if it was some sort of twisted revenge thing about Derek? He bit his tongue again. "Let's just say this town has it coming."  
>"How is killing me going to affect the whole town? I'm just one person," Jackson offered feebly.<br>"Just one person, just one piece of the puzzle." Jackson thought that that wasn't comforting at all. "Trust me Jackson. I've been planning this for a long time."  
>"Hopefully you won't be offended if I don't take you up on that offer." A chuckle surprised him.<br>"I've always liked you Jackson. I really wish it didn't have to be this way. You've worked hard and proven yourself at every turn. But that's exactly why it has to be you. All along, you were digging your own grave."

The brief speech sent chills through Jackson.  
>"I don't understand," he breathed.<br>"No. There are brief moments when I don't either. Sometimes I still wake up in the middle of the night and it takes me some time to remember that it happened, even though it's been years. But I'm sure she didn't understand either." Jackson couldn't do anything but wait. He tested his restraints, pretending to stretch. They gave about half an inch before holding tightly. He let his eyes close again. He was so screwed. "Children often don't understand why bad things happen. They tend to blame themselves. I think you know what I mean. You blame yourself don't you? For your parents giving you up for adoption?" The voice paused pointedly before continuing. "You were barely born. It couldn't have been your fault. But still you think… 'maybe I wasn't good enough' don't you? Even now, you think you did something wrong." Jackson didn't answer, his throat tightening against his worst fears read back to him. What a way to die. He clenched his tingling hands. He was not giving up, not yet. "It really did have to be you." Jackson exhaled sharply, a noise that would have been a snort were he not so terrified.  
>"Why?"<br>"I was thirteen when my sister went missing. She was nine." Silence fell again and the man in the room was content to let the statement hang in the air. "Her name was Naomi," he eventually continued, voice softening unexpectedly. "I could get poetic and tell you that her eyes were like turquoise or that her hair was the color of ripened grain. But that doesn't matter. She was tortured for eight days, raped, murdered, and dumped in a ditch."

Jackson couldn't speak. Which was okay really because he didn't know what he was supposed to say. It was horrible what he was being told. The kind of stuff nightmares are made out of. But Jackson still didn't understand why the entire town had to pay for one man's crime. "She walked home from school through the middle of town, every day yet not one single person saw her get taken. After a week they gave up searching. She was found thirty miles away. She could have been saved." He rattled off the facts robotically and Jackson wondered how many times this had been a one person conversation. "After two weeks the casseroles stopped coming. A handful of people came to her funeral. No one was ever arrested. The only suspect was my father. No one in this town cared. No one did anything. I couldn't do anything either. But now I can."  
>"And you choose to cause more pain to people that had nothing to do with it?" A low growl rumbled and Jackson pressed into the wall behind him.<br>"Careful Jackson. I've lost my temper before."  
>"I fail to see your logic." Jackson was suddenly snapped back into his proper way of speaking.<br>"There is no logic. There is only revenge. Killing the bastard that did it wasn't enough." There was a louder growl and something crashed into a wall. "You can't stop me. You shouldn't try. That's how the Hale girl died."

Jackson's thoughts inevitably shifted to Derek then. Where was he now? What was going to happen when he discovered Jackson was missing? Was he going to do something stupid? Would he get himself killed? He lifted his heavy head and slammed it into the wall behind him. He cried out, having forgotten about the wound already there.  
>"Your sister didn't deserve to die. But neither do I." Desperation was edging his entire frame. He had to get out.<br>"Very few people do deserve to die. I know you don't. But I already told you. It has to be you." A light clicked on suddenly and Jackson blinked frantically as his pupils contracted against it. "Don't you see?" the man questioned, standing above him, bathed in shadow. "You're the golden boy. Your death, along with the rest of my plan, will cripple this town."  
>"You're going to kill more people," Jackson let out, squinting at him. The thought sank in slowly, surpassing the rest of his words.<br>"Many more."  
>"No," he let out, eyes closing as his head sank.<br>"Yes. When the time is right this town will burn."  
>"Please," Jackson let out. Water pressed against his closed eyelids and he couldn't breathe properly, his lungs pinching. This couldn't be happening.<p>

He crouched then, one hand lifting Jackson's chin.  
>"Don't beg," he murmured. "You can't change it and it's rather pathetic, don't you think?" Tears slipped out. Jackson kept his eyes closed. He was at a total loss of what to do.<br>"Call me whatever you want," Jackson said. "It doesn't matter. I don't want to die. I was just starting to figure things out."  
>"I am sorry," the man offered again.<br>"Stop saying that," Jackson burst out, eyes opening again. "You're the one doing this. You don't have to. But you are. You're not sorry." The words still somehow kept leaving his mouth as he stared into his captor's face for the first time. When they stopped he snapped his lips shut, wishing he could wipe away his tears.  
>"It will all be over soon." Mr. Harris reached out and wiped away his tears with his free hand. Jackson jerked his jaw out of his grasp, leaning into the wall again, breathing heavily.<br>"You're sick," Jackson snarled, barely grasping at his anger.  
>"I won't worry about the opinion of a dead man," Mr. Harris murmured. He pulled a cloth from his back pocket before taking hold of Jackson's face again. Mr. Harris pressed the cloth over Jackson's mouth, expression empty as he watched him struggle against it.<p>

/Scott/

Scott heard his phone vibrating on his desk upstairs from the den. He set the remote aside before jumping up and jogging up the stairs.  
>"What's up?" he questioned, seeing Stiles' name on the screen.<br>"You need to get to Derek's right now," Stiles answered. "I don't care if you have to wolf out and run on all fours, get your ass here." The call disconnected before Scott could ask what had happened. He shoved his phone in his pocket and grabbed his hoodie before slipping open his window and jumping down. Scott pulled his hood up as he ran, rain pelting through the grey cotton. Thoughts raced through his head as his feet slid in the muck. Why was Stiles at Derek's anyways? Something bad must have happened. Stiles had sounded weird on the phone. Scott ran faster. He made it through the door to see Stiles sitting on the steps. Derek turned the corner, his face morphing to wolf and back so quickly it was making Scott nauseous.

He turned to Stiles, who climbed off the steps quickly.  
>"What's wrong?"<br>"We need to find the alpha. Right now. We think he has Jackson." Scott felt his mouth drop open.  
>"He has Jackson? Why?" Derek growled in response, the sound echoing in the room.<br>"W-we don't know!" Stiles burst out, "We just have to find him!"  
>"Yeah, okay," Scott agreed quickly, "so what do we do?" Stiles looked at him helplessly and Derek groaned before howling. Scott glanced between them and tore a hand through his hair. "Alright," he said, thoughts still racing. "Stiles you go talk to your dad. Tell him Jackson is missing and we need to find him as soon as possible. Say whatever you have to say just get people out looking. Derek if you can control yourself, seriously," he laid a hand on Derek's shoulder, stopping his frantic pacing, "<em>if <em>you can control yourself go out and see if you can track his or the alpha's scent. But be careful." Derek nodded once, his face settling into wolf form. He bolted out the door without another word. Stiles stumbled to follow him before turning back to Scott.  
>"Wait, what are you going to do?" Scott inhaled deeply, resigning himself to his fate.<br>"I'm going to talk to Allison's father."

_A/N: Ta da? I don't know why I'm so nervous about this one but I really am. I picked Mr. Harris cos he honestly creeps me out and if it's actually him I might laugh while I cry ironic tears. Back story…pretty much the worst thing I could think of. _

_Scott finally manned up. So I'm proud of that._

_I think that's all?_

_Still debating about Stiles… It's honestly sad how indecisive I am. _

_Hmm. Hope you liked and I'm just gonna stop stalling and post now…_

_Last thing! Let's all hope Jackson doesn't die in the show…I really do love him.._


	20. Where is my boy?

Derek ran. Trees and raindrops alike blurred past him as he focused entirely on moving his feet. He'd zig zagged through the town three times before he realized he wasn't smelling anything but the rain. There were traces of Jackson but Derek was most likely imagining it. Barely keeping a growl in his chest he ran back to his house to catch the quickly disappearing trail of Scott's scent. He only paused briefly when he realized where it ended. Had the kid gone insane? Derek knew they were desperate, a growl built at the thought, but this was suicidal. Werewolf hunters were not going to help werewolves. It was in their job description. He forced himself back to human form before striding to the door and opening it as if he wasn't asking to die with the action. Sounds of struggle immediately drew his attention to a room further in the house. The scent of Scott's blood was heavy in the air and rounding a corner Derek discovered him, cradling his arm, pressed against a wall. The hunter that had threatened Derek before stood a few feet away, a long silver knife painted red in his hand. Derek growled and the hunter's head swiveled to him.  
>"We don't have time for this," he snapped. "Either you'll help us or you won't."<br>"We'll kill whichever beast survives," the hunter promised quickly. Derek knew, two on one, they could take the hunter but he didn't have the time. "Get out of my house, and stay away from my daughter." Footsteps sounded on the stairs as he said it.  
>"Dad?" Allison questioned.<br>"Allison," Scott called out, voice somewhat desperate. Allison ran through the door, passing Derek. Her father had stowed his knife before she made it through the door but Scott was still bleeding.

She seemed to survey the room quickly, stepping away from Derek and closer to Scott.  
>"What's going on?" Her father stepped forward.<br>"Get away from him Allison."  
>"No," she said, frowning, "he's bleeding! Why is he bleeding?"<br>"Because he's not human," her father answered, taking her by the arm and yanking her away.  
>"What are you talking about? What is wrong with you?" Allison tried to pull her arm away but her father held tight.<br>"We don't have time for this!" Derek exploded. He took hold of Scott's shoulder and pulled him towards the door. "Jackson is going to die and if you're not going to help that makes you just as bad as he is." Scott was oddly silent as Derek pulled him out of the house and onto the street.  
>"I didn't want her to find out like this," he finally said.<br>"I'm sorry," Derek offered quickly. He was. But they couldn't linger here, on this. They had to find Jackson, now. "We have to get to Stiles' and see if he's accomplished anything. The rain has washed away anything that might have been useful."  
>"Oh right," Scott muttered.<p>

Derek glanced at Scott, trying to assess his injuries.  
>"You did what you could," he offered softly. Scott nodded slowly. "Can you run?" Derek asked, unsure what he was going to do if Scott said no.<br>"I'll be fine," he said, answering the question without actually answering it. Derek didn't question him, thinking for the first time that Scott had finally accepted what he was. He really wished there was more time.  
>"Wait, Scott wait!" Allison called, running out of the house.<br>"We have to go," Scott said, expression pained.  
>"What is going on? Jackson's in trouble?" Scott nodded, expression unchanging.<br>"What can I do?" Shock washed over Scott's face.  
>"I-I don't know," he mumbled honestly. "We were going to talk to Stiles' dad." Allison fished her car keys out of her pocket.<br>"I can drive." Derek half pushed Scott towards her.  
>"I'll meet you there," he said before taking off again. He wondered as he ran how Allison had come from her father.<p>

Derek's feet jerked to a stop under him. He smelled Jackson. Strongly. He couldn't be imagining this. Half worried it was a trap, knowing he had to go anyways, he changed direction. The scent led him further and further out of town. Cursing silently, Derek kept running. The rain was just beginning to let up as he saw the faint outline of Jackson's Porsche on the edge of the highway. His stomach dropped before tying itself in horrible knots. "No," he breathed shallowly, "no, no, no." But he could smell the blood. He dragged his feet forward unwillingly. He had to see it, whatever it was. Derek flashed back to the fire, unable to stop the memories of the blistering heat. Next was finding his sister, a night much like tonight, the last time he'd lost someone he loved. His throat was tight. Please God, don't let this be one of those times. With a shaking hand he yanked open the driver's door. Derek's knees gave out and a long shallow breath escaped his lungs as he took in the empty car. There was blood but not much. It was a distraction. Nothing more. Jackson was still alive. Ridiculously Derek felt like crying. The sharp relief was so overwhelming he was having trouble breathing. After another second he forced himself to his feet, stumbling away. Jackson was still alive and if he wanted to keep it that way he needed to get back to town.

Derek was breathless by the time he made it back to town. He pushed on to Stiles' house anyways. Scott opened the door for him and Derek realized that not only had he taken far too much time to get here but that he had no idea what step to take next. Stiles was pacing back and forth in the living room. Allison was seated, chewing on a fingernail. Derek could hear the sheriff on the phone. Derek ran a hand through his hair and turned back to Scott. "I don't know what to do," he admitted very quietly.  
>"I know the feeling," Scott murmured in return. He paused, looking Derek up and down. "Are you alright? What took so long?"<br>"Scent trail leading out of town. Jackson's car, some blood. Not enough for anything serious."  
>"Just enough to freak people out," Scott supplied. Derek nodded once, teeth grinding together.<br>"Okay," Stiles said, standing. "What do we know?"  
>"The alpha has him and he wants revenge."<br>"The last time Jackson was seen was at practice," Scott added.  
>"Who's the alpha?" Allison questioned.<br>"We don't know," Stiles answered.  
>"How much did you tell her?" Derek questioned. Scott half shrugged.<br>"As little as possible."  
>"Which I don't appreciate," Allison muttered, "but it can wait."<p>

The sheriff ended his call and entered the room. If he was surprised to see Derek he didn't say anything about it. He ran one hand over his hair, the other holding a thick folder.  
>"Someone spotted Jackson's car thirty miles out of town. I do not want to be telling any of you this but we need to find Jackson as quickly as possible and I think I know who we're looking at." Derek's heart clenched in his chest and he didn't care to wonder why the sheriff was breaking pretty much every rule in existence. It didn't matter.<br>"Who?" he growled.  
>"The chemistry teacher."<br>"Mr. Harris?" Scott burst out.  
>"I knew it," Stiles yelled at the same time. "Dude is creepy as hell."<br>"His house is abandoned so let me make myself clear," the sheriff said, "you all are part of the search party. Nothing more, nothing less. Understand?" Derek turned for the door before he had to lie. He followed a cruiser from the police station to what must've been Mr. Harris' house, the alpha's house. He went around the back of the house, breaking a window quickly. He was ready to swing in when a hand caught his shoulder.  
>"What are you doing?" Scott demanded, "The police are already in there."<br>"Then I'll just have to be quick won't I?"  
>"Derek,"<br>"I need his scent," Derek snapped.

Scott didn't seem to have an answer to that. He took hold of Derek's shoulder again anyways.  
>"We have to be smart about this," he insisted, "if you're in jail you'll accomplish nothing."<br>"I'll kill anyone that tries to stop me," Derek snarled, trying to shake him off again. Scott held firm, even going so far as to tug him backwards. "Why aren't you with Stiles?" Derek demanded.  
>"Because I wouldn't be able to help. I'm with you."<br>"Fine," Derek growled. "Then help _me_."  
>"At least let them get away from the back of the house."<br>"There is no time," Derek argued. Why couldn't anyone understand that? A shout from inside cut off whatever Scott was going to say. Derek instinctively lunged for the window, just in time for the house to explode. The blast of heat shot him backwards, through the air, slamming his body into Scott's. It was several moments before Derek could even think to blink, let alone breathe. Pain was radiating sharply through his body. He didn't realize that it was no ordinary explosion until he tried to stand. Scott was still on the ground, half curled up, coughing into his hand.  
>"What was that?" he managed weakly. Derek pulled himself up to his knees, glancing at the blood seeping from his chest.<br>"Wolfsbane," he groaned, forcing himself to stand.

Derek helped Scott up before pressing a hand to his chest. He hissed when it only pushed the wolfsbane residue further into his body. Scott asked him something that Derek didn't catch, sounds fading away as he swayed. Scott's mouth opened wider and Derek thought he must have been shouting. He didn't hear a thing. Scott caught him before he could fall but Derek's head lolled to the side. He couldn't feel half his body. The numbness was in odd patches and he wondered at it as he thought about fainting. His head jerked to the side suddenly before going in the opposite direction. Derek looked up in annoyance. Scott was holding him by the front of his shirt, shaking him furiously. His mouth was still moving. Derek lifted one heavy arm, trying to pry Scott's hand off. He couldn't, of course. He may have groaned, he couldn't be sure. Scott wolfed out then, pulling one arm back as he hauled Derek up with the other. He let his fist snap forward, punching Derek so hard his shirt ripped and he fell back to the ground, ears ringing. He lay there panting and slowly his hearing came back. It wasn't sudden but it was loud. The whine of the siren, the crackling of the flames. Scott pulled him up again.  
>"Derek," he shouted, giving him one more shake.<br>"Why did you decide that was a good idea?" Derek panted, trying again to find his feet. Scott lifted one shoulder.  
>"It always works in the movies."<p>

Derek didn't comment. He stumbled, barely catching onto the fence to stay vertical. He remembered Jackson for the first time. Panic shot through him, icy cold. "We have to go," Scott said, limping as he pulled Derek along.  
>"Where else would he have put a bomb?" Scott shook his head slowly.<br>"There could be one anywhere in town." Derek clutched his head, feeling inches from a breakdown. Was this nightmare ever going to end? They were a good two miles out of town and Derek could barely stand, Scott didn't look much better. Scott must have been thinking along the same lines because he pushed Derek into one of the cruisers still parked outside.  
>"This is so illegal," he groaned to himself as he climbed in the driver's side. Derek was just glad that the officer, who'd obviously been in a panic, had left the keys in the ignition.<br>"We just need to think," Derek muttered, leaning his head against the glass. "If you wanted to take out the whole town where would you put a bomb?"  
>"Or multiple bombs," Scott added darkly. Derek let his eyes close. "It's a small town, he potentially had access anywhere."<br>"So where do we start?"  
>"Call Stiles," Scott said, tossing his phone to Derek. "Tell him what happened. We're going to the city hall."<p>

_A/N: This chapter was meant to be longer but I really wanted to get it done before the live chat and tonight's episode. So…semi sorry about that._

_Next chapter will be multiple pov. Kinda excited about that…_

_Oh and before I forget (again) catch up with me on tumblr. I've been known to shamelessly post Jerek there too._

_themoonisflying(dot)tumblr(dot)com_

_Also since I've been HORRID about replying to all your reviews you can pm me on here or hit me up on tumblr if you'd like to talk to me. I'm 98% sure that will be faster/better._

_Thank you all you awesome people!_


	21. I'll keep you safe at any cost

His head was spinning. Jackson didn't want to move but some vague feeling was telling him he had to. Something important had been happening when he fell asleep. But he hadn't just fallen asleep, had he? It was dark and after several moments Jackson's eyes adjusted. He was in a room full of pipes. Of course he was. He looked up to where his hands were once again chained above his head. The loop of metal was shiningly new in the wall, obviously placed there specifically for chaining him up. Jackson tugged on it. Of course. He groaned as the dizziness in his head only increased by him moving.  
>"Fuck," he whispered, letting his head rest against his bicep. His breath came in shallow, fragmented gasps and he worked to stay as calm as possible. It was not an easy task. He felt weak, which was only driving him closer to panic. What was he supposed to do? He was chained up, not to mention he had no idea where, and he'd obviously been drugged. He hated it, but he thought that he couldn't do anything. Jackson exhaled quickly, struggling for any shred of hope he had left in him.<p>

His body was held stationary, helpless, but his mind was not. Jackson took it slowly. He walked through his short life. The people he wanted to see again, which was surprisingly nearly everyone he knew. Jackson was not ready to die. Not now, not like this. He left Derek for last. Jackson let his eyes drift closed and thought about the first time he'd seen him. Tall, dark, and dangerous, right from the start. It had started out so painfully and gotten so… He sighed quietly. So flawless. Derek's piercing eyes. The jaw that Jackson was aching to run his fingers across just thinking about it. His hands clenched against the rough concrete of the wall. He wanted to see Derek again. He wanted to talk to him. There were still too many things left unsaid. Jackson had no hope, but he couldn't give up. He took a deep breath and slowly pushed onto his knees. It pulled him away from the wall and he paused then, swaying forward, only held up by the chains. Jackson took another deep breath and slid his legs until he was wavering on his feet, crouching down. Wrapping his fingers in the chains he pulled until he was standing against the wall, arms held to his side. He sighed again. Step one complete.

Jackson tugged on the chains again. Part of him wondered why but there wasn't really anything else he could do. He let himself rest on the wall. He had to think. The loop of metal was small but thick, there was no way he could pull it out of the wall. He pulled his hands back but there was no way his hands, which now seemed huge, were squeezing out of the chains. He wrapped his hands in the chains and tried to get a firm grasp before yanking them up. Planting his feet he yanked them down before repeating the previous motion. It was a slim hope, incredibly slim, but maybe he could wiggle it out. He sighed to himself as he yanked; maybe he could wiggle it enough to unscrew it. When his arms got sore he placed his feet against the wall before leaning back, putting all of his weight on the loop. For the first time in his life, Jackson wished he was more than 210 pounds. More like…500. He took a short break before he resumed pulling. Up and down. Up and down.

/Stiles/

One hand was tight on the steering wheel; the other was steadily drumming on his thigh. Stiles was understandably nervous. Allison was too, practically hopping up and down in the seat next to him. His phone began buzzing and he pulled it from his pocket before placing it next to his ear.  
>"Yeah?"<br>"Stiles," Derek groaned, "Harris' house blew up. There are probably more bombs. You need to tell your dad."  
>"What? I'm not with him," Stiles argued.<br>"Then call him, Jesus Christ Stiles people are dying," Derek snapped.  
>"Yeah I know that. He won't let me do anything but drive Allison around and look."<br>"Just tell him. We're going to look for Jackson." The call disconnected.  
>"Shit, shit, shit!" Stiles yelled. He dialed the phone, fingers shaking.<br>"What's going on?" Allison demanded, one hand clutching his arm. Stiles didn't answer, foot beginning to jerk against the floor of his jeep. It was his father's voicemail, of course. Stiles slammed on the breaks before letting his head rest on the steering wheel.  
>"Dad," he let out, "there are bombs in town. Please call me when you get this and let me know you're okay. Be careful Dad. I love you." Allison slid the phone from his hand and laid a hand on his shoulder.<p>

/Scott/

Scott was fiercely glad that the town was small and therefore mostly abandoned. They still had a couple hours before the sun rose. Maybe his instinct was wrong but Scott didn't think anyone was going to blow up a town in the middle of the night. No…he'd want maximum damage. Scott shivered at the thought. He didn't want to think like this. The tires screeched as he slammed on the breaks outside of city hall. Derek jumped out while the car was still rolling. He pulled himself off the ground and ran for the building, a pronounced limp forcing him into more of a hop. Scott cursed as he parked crookedly and got out. He followed Derek in. Derek turned back almost immediately.  
>"He's not here," he said, eyes flashing an electric blue. Scott stopped him with one hand on his shoulder.<br>"Are you sure?"  
>"Of course I'm sure," Derek responded. "I can't smell him, I can't feel him, he's not here."<br>"Well what if he's just far away…underground or something?" Derek shook his head.  
>"No. He's not here." Scott bit his lip.<br>"You're weak right now. Maybe you're wrong."  
>"Scott!" Derek snarled, "He is not here! We have to keep looking!" Scott finally dropped his hand before Derek could try to rip it off.<br>"Alright."

Scott bit his lip again, practically gnawing on it, as he and Derek ran back into the cold night air. Derek half turned back to him, expression pained and yet somehow determined.  
>"Where?" he exhaled, "Where would he go?" Scott tore a hand through his hair as his face crumpled.<br>"Maximum damage," he muttered. "Where would be the best place to hurt the most people?"  
>"What's the biggest building in town?" Derek questioned, glancing up.<br>"The biggest building closest to the center of town," Scott added. Their gazes fell on the office building at almost the same moment. "It will probably be on the ground floor," Scott said, it took him a moment to realize he was talking to himself. Derek was already limp running for the glass building. Derek broke through the door and yanked it open after unlocking it. Scott followed once again. He ran across the slick floored lobby, skidding to a stop as Derek stood behind the desk, glaring down at it. Scott approached slowly before glancing over the edge of it. He was undoubtedly looking down at a bomb. A huge, real bomb. It was ticking and everything. "Oh my God," he let out.

/Allison/

She held the phone in her hand, looking down at the darkened screen for a long moment. Stiles was going to pieces. Everyone who knew anything about what was going on was going to pieces. Herself included.  
>"Stiles," she said quietly, "you should start driving." She unlocked his phone and started dialing.<br>"You'd better tell me where you are _right _now Allison or so help me God-" her father growled into the phone. She swallowed roughly, eyes pulling tight.  
>"I'm headed to the center of town right now." She took a breath. "Where the bombs are. You want to help me? Help Scott." She hung up before he'd managed a response. "Stiles," she repeated, "drive." He pulled his head up and shot a quick glance at her. He inhaled deeply before letting off the brake and steering back onto the road. Her hand tightened on the phone and for a second she couldn't breathe. This was too much. She couldn't take it in. The only option was to block it out until later.<p>

Stiles drove for a few minutes before turning to Allison.  
>"So where are we going? I'm assuming not to the center of town, unless you know how to diffuse a bomb. Hiding a 100 pound bomb suit in your purse?"<br>"So we go to the sheriff's office," she said with a calm she didn't feel. "We tell them what we know."  
>"And when they ask how we know it?"<br>"We'll figure that out later." Stiles smiled softly.  
>"Yeah I guess that'll work."<br>"Okay," Allison said, nodding, "let's go," she half gestured to the road, slamming back into her seat when Stiles pressed down on the gas suddenly.

/Jackson/

Jackson stopped for a moment, chest heaving, arms throbbing. He had no idea how long he'd been yanking his chains but all he'd accomplished so far were a few flecks of gray paint and some chalky dust. He stepped closer to the wall before letting his head rest against it. His eyes slid closed and he inhaled deeply, held the breath for a moment, and let it back out. He flexed his wrists but continued to rest. Water rushed in the pipes around him, providing a gentle hum and there was a clicking sound that was beginning to grate on his nerves. The clicking seemed to grow louder the more Jackson didn't want to hear it. He wasn't sure how the realization came to him but suddenly he could hear Mr. Harris say 'this town will burn.' His eyes shot open as they widened in disbelief. No…it couldn't be. Was the clicking, the steady, infuriating clicking…actually _ticking_? He scanned the room but still all he could see were pipes. Still with every passing second, every little tick of noise, he felt the realizing horror sinking into him. He was chained in a basement with a bomb. Sheer panic took over and Jackson fell backwards, once again throwing his body into the chains. They still held firm. He screamed before pulling himself up and falling back again.

Why did he think he was chained up here anyways? It wasn't to starve to death. Jesus. He was going to die. He was going to die and there was nothing he could do about it. He might as well be an overturned tortoise with a stick of TNT stuck in its shell. He pretty much was. A groan slid out of his clenched teeth. He pulled on the chains again, yanking up and down a few more times. He was barely keeping it together. Jackson's chest was locked up tight and the muscles in his arms were cramping. Desperation soaked in the sticky sweat clinging to his skin. He pulled on the chains still. This wasn't working. He had to do something else. Anything else. Everything could be over any second. His entire body froze at that thought and he couldn't breathe. He wasn't sure what spurred him back into motion but Jackson took hold of the chains again and slowly climbed up the wall, only stopping when his feet were firmly planted on either side of the thick metal loop. Jackson started with his arms, using the pain to focus. He added his legs, pushing back as far as he could, feet arching until only the tips of his shoes were still on the wall. Nothing moved and he strained against the metal holding him up. His left arm seized up and he tried to adjust, using his right arm more. He slid his left arm closer to the wall, focusing on it for a second too long. His toe slipped and he fell. The sick snapping sound reverberated in his ears for several moments as he crumpled on the floor and against the wall, breathless. He clenched his teeth before screaming through them. His eyes tightened up. He was going to die.

/Stiles/

Stiles had never been gladder to see his father's silhouette. He half sagged with relief before even getting out of the jeep. His dad threw up both hands as soon as Stiles pulled open the door.  
>"Stop," his father ordered. It was only then that he noticed his father and two other deputies were gathered around a desk.<br>"Don't tell me," Stiles said, holding the door with one hand, "bomb."  
>"Yes," his father agreed tersely.<br>"There's more in town," Allison informed him, speaking over Stiles' shoulder.  
>"Jesus," the sheriff said, eyes closing briefly. "Any luck finding Jackson?" Stiles shook his head. "Of course not," he sighed. "Alright you two get out of here. Get far away from town. This bomb still has a little over an hour on it but they could be set for different times."<br>"They probably are," one of the deputies supplied, looking up from the desk. Allison waved Stiles' phone in front of his face.  
>"It's Scott," she said, "they know where another bomb is." Stiles' father crossed to them and took the phone before Stiles had even lifted his hand to take it.<p>

/Derek/

Derek walked in a circle as Scott spoke quickly on the phone. Jackson wasn't _here_. Jackson wasn't here and if Derek thought he was losing his mind before…well he knew better now. He had to move. He had to go and he had to find him. If he didn't find him… Derek couldn't even finish the thought.  
>"Where else?" he hissed. "Where else would he go?"<br>"I don't know," Scott groaned. "He blew up his house; he's trying to blow up the town…" Silence fell for just a moment and then it clicked. "School," Scott murmured. Derek was already in the car, cranking the key in the ignition so hard he was afraid he'd snap it. Scott ran after the car for a few minutes before giving up and watching Derek drive away. Red and blue lights bathed him as Derek watched in the rearview mirror. He moved his glance back to the windshield and pressed the gas pedal into the floor. As soon as he got out of the car he knew he was finally in the right place. He could feel him. Derek's feet dug into the mud for just a second before he took off.

Derek ran. He couldn't think, he couldn't breathe. All he could feel was the cold panic shooting through Jackson. This was bad. Horribly bad. He couldn't run fast enough. He broke through the doors, the blow reverberating through his aching chest. There was no immediate relief and Derek had no choice but to keep running. The corridors kept twisting and turning in front of him. He couldn't smell Jackson. He couldn't hear him. There was only the fear. Derek's fear was twisting and melding with it. What if he couldn't find him? What if he didn't get there in time? Oh God. Jackson was going to die. He kept running. He couldn't let him die. He couldn't be alone again. He forcibly shoved the thought away, his wet sneakers slapping against the tile. Lower he thought suddenly. The bomb would be lower. Derek couldn't remember the layout of this damn school. It had been years since he attended. He needed stairs, now. He forced himself to stop, sliding half an inch as he did. He was making it harder than he needed it to be. He could do this. He had to do this. Derek inhaled slowly, searching out where the most human scent was coming from. It lingered along the lockers and began to gather at a door far down the hall on the left. There. Smaller space, more traffic, more trapped scent. Derek was in motion again.

His heart was in his throat. The lower he got the stronger Jackson was coming through. Derek could swear he heard his thumping heart, but it might have been his.  
>"Jackson!" he screamed as he ran, finally reaching the basement. He moved down the dark hall, heart launching into his throat. "Jackson!"<br>"Derek?" There! Quietly but there. He was here.  
>"Jackson!" Derek yelled again, running towards his voice. Derek was half surprised that the door to the boiler room was open. He had to pass the bomb and its blinking red numbers but that didn't matter, not even a little. There he was against a far wall. Alive, terrified, but alive. Derek collapsed when he reached him. "Oh God," he let out, hands framing Jackson's face.<br>"You're here," Jackson breathed, "I thought I wouldn't see you again." He leaned closer and whimpered. "Snapped my wrist," he explained on a whisper. "The bomb," Jackson muttered, seeming to remember it suddenly. "The bomb, we have to get out, Derek we have to get out!" Derek nodded, getting to his feet.  
>"Yeah, I know." He took hold of the chain, giving it a firm tug, surprised when it remained in the wall. Jackson looked up at him, the slight relief he'd had giving way.<br>"What's wrong?" he questioned. "You're bleeding. Derek?"

Derek shook his head slowly, head spinning.  
>"I'm fine," he said. "I'll be fine."<br>"Okay," Jackson said quietly, "let's get out of here and maybe I'll believe you." Derek smiled softly.  
>"Sounds good." He pulled on the chain again. No result. He caught his breath and tried again, trying to remember how much time had been on the timer. "Hold on," he said. Jackson just nodded, jaw tense. Derek swore that his heart stopped as he took in the numbers again. He walked back to Jackson, emotions spiraling out of control.<br>"Derek?" Jackson questioned voice barely above a whisper. Derek sank back to his knees, taking Jackson's wrist that wasn't a mottled purple in one hand covering the other the best he could without actually touching it.  
>"Shhh," Derek murmured, "it's going to be okay. You're going to be okay."<p>

_A/N: I know. I hate it too. I really had to stop though. _

_In other slightly related news. I might write something Sterek… Just kicking around the idea for now. Course I might also write another Jerek fic were Jackson tries to blackmail Derek instead of Scott…hmmm. I've got plans. _

_End realization…Derek can be paired with anyone. (I know I'm late getting on that boat…we'll just pretend I've been there all along.)_

_Oh and also, I love my Jackson SO much more than show Jackson. But I love him too. And I've never wanted to be an apple so much. There. I said it._

_I know. You want an update. I'll try my best to get it posted asap!_

_Thanks for reading and reviewing! I hesitate to overuse the word awesome (which I do anyways) but you guys are. That unmentionable word. _


	22. Your arms like towers

Jackson couldn't understand exactly what was going on. He inched closer to Derek anyways. Derek leaned into him as well, breathing softly.  
>"I'm sorry," Derek murmured. "I'm sorry I couldn't get you out." Jackson swallowed roughly.<br>"The bomb is about to explode isn't it?"  
>"About thirty more seconds," Derek whispered.<br>"You should go, Derek go." Jackson could barely get the words out.  
>"No," Derek said simply, giving his head a slight shake to emphasize the word.<br>"Why?" Jackson demanded, voice cracking.  
>"You know," Derek answered. Jackson's throat seized up and he couldn't say anything at all. Not that he knew what to say. He glanced up to Derek's arms surrounding him, covering him as much as possible. Jackson looked back to his face and Derek smiled softly as the room exploded.<p>

He closed his eyes. Ridiculous really because Jackson thought after he did it that the last thing he wanted to see was Derek, not darkness. But it was too late for that. Derek was thrown into him and at first Jackson couldn't feel anything. Then it all happened at once, every detail searing into him. First there was the fire, burning orange seemingly everywhere. There were broken water pipes in front of them and overhead. Then there was the heat. Painful, blistering heat. It was scorching his skin and Derek was a heavy, wet weight on top of him. Jackson's head was spinning. He shouldn't be alive right now, let alone conscious. The bomb must have been small. He didn't understand it until more explosions overhead rocked the building. Apparently Mr. Harris had wanted him to be crushed to death. Lovely.  
>"Derek," Jackson groaned, trying to shift him gently. There was no response. His chest pinched. "Derek," he tried again. Trying very hard not to cry, Jackson began tugging on the chain again.<p>

It wasn't coming loose and Derek was unconscious on top of him. This wasn't supposed to be happening. None of this was supposed to be happening. Jackson began to choke on the smoke filling the room. The water from the broken pipes was doing a good job of putting out the fire but it couldn't completely quell it. Water slid to Jackson's feet, seeping into his pant legs. He tried shifting Derek again. Derek gave a slight groan and for the first time Jackson thought that he was possibly still alive. "Hold on," he muttered, pausing to cough, "I'm not giving up. I am not giving up," he repeated to himself. Jackson tilted his body to the side, sliding Derek off him. His good hand wrapping in the chain once again he yanked with everything he had left in him. His breath caught as the metal loop finally came loose from the wall. Jackson wasn't sure how long he stared at it in complete shock. Eventually the number of times he had to blink shocked him out of it. Smoke was making his eyes itch. Jackson pulled himself up with difficulty. He let himself rest against the wall for a short second. The chain clattered to the floor as he moved again. His broken wrist was so swollen that the cuff was cutting off circulation. On the bright side he was reasonably sure he couldn't do anymore damage if he tried and it was quickly sliding towards hurting so bad it was numb.

Using his good hand again Jackson bent down and pulled Derek onto his back as best he could. He couldn't breathe and he wasn't in the best condition. Jackson wasn't sure if there was even a way out. Something kept him moving anyways. He didn't stop to examine it, sloshing through the water. As a passing thought he ducked under one of the broken pipes, dousing both himself and Derek with warm water. Derek groaned again and Jackson was glad to hear it. He wasn't awake but he was alive. That was what mattered. The air got even hotter as Jackson drew closer to where the bomb had actually gone off. Smoke was thicker, nearly choking him again. His right hand was fully in use holding Derek up so Jackson lifted the collar of his shirt over his mouth with his left, wincing when it tweaked his wrist. That still hurt. He kept dragging himself forward, still unsure how he was doing it.

Jackson did better than he thought he would. He made it to the staircase. Technically he made it inside the doorway of the staircase. It was there, right inside the still open door, that his knees gave out and he collapsed. Derek was dead weight on top of him, crushing his broken wrist under his chest and knocking the last air from his lungs. Jackson's eyes watered and he struggled to move at all. He wanted to scream. He wanted to cry. Derek was still alive and if he got him out he could live. But Jackson was too weak. He couldn't make it. There were at least two flights of stairs and he couldn't even get up. God he was pathetic. Derek had taken most of a bomb blast for him and he couldn't even get him out of the building. This wasn't how he wanted to die. It certainly wasn't how he wanted things to end. A frown found his lips as he realized that dying in a fire was probably the very last way Derek wanted to die. He choked on a sudden inhalation, tears slipping free from his eyes.  
>"I'm sorry," Jackson muttered, "so sorry." <em>I'm sorry I couldn't get you out. <em>Some of Derek's last words. Jackson couldn't get him out either. The last thing he saw was orange and yellow dancing with black.

/Scott/

He'd been standing carefully on the sidelines watching the police swarm over the area and do their job. Firefighters arrived, sirens cutting through the early morning. Almost as an afterthought Scott had turned to the school. It was just in time for him to see a tiny explosion come out of the small building. His mind immediately went to Derek and Jackson. Panic grappled with his ability to breathe and he started running. The run didn't end up being much more than a jog and Scott couldn't help but think back to Derek. He'd been even worse off and he'd obviously not been standing around for the last twenty minutes or so. He watched in horror as the school grew larger and larger as more explosions shot out of it. He tried not to think how bad the odds were. He tried not to think at all.

Jackson had always mostly been a douche but he'd been different lately and while Derek was…rough around the edges Scott knew that on a few occasions he'd at least tried to help him. He certainly didn't want either of them to die. God, this was horrible. He felt utterly helpless as soon as he actually arrived at school. What could he do now? It wasn't like he could just run into a burning building. He wondered if firefighters were even coming up this way. They probably assumed the building was empty.  
>"Fuck," Scott groaned, both hands going to the back of his head as he took a few steps to the side. Sure he healed fast but the place looked like a deathtrap. Not to mention, he had no idea where they were in the building. There was no way to know. His fingers tightened in his hair and his eyes squeezed closed.<p>

Scott began walking around the school. He wasn't sure what he was doing or what he thought he was looking for but he had to do _something_. So he walked. He made his way over the still damp asphalt, trying to remember how long ago it had stopped raining. Scott realized he had no concept of time at all. How long ago had he left his house? How long ago had the cut delivered by Allison's father healed? When had he said goodbye to Allison? It hadn't really been a goodbye though, more like an awkward nod before he'd chased after Derek. She'd probably never want to see him again. That was assuming her father didn't kill him. Was he ever going to catch a break? He stopped his aimless pacing and turned, heart stopping in his chest.

/Kate/

Kate was pissed. Actually, that didn't even really cover it. She was ready to kill something. Anything. Maybe multiple anythings. Allison was nowhere to be found, her cell phone was off, and Chris was freaking out. So while Chris was scouring the center of town for his errant daughter, Kate drove up to the school. The building already had a pretty good burn going so when she saw motion on the grass she jumped out of her car, leaving the engine running, her gun on her seat. She knew it wasn't plausible but it could be Allison and that was all that mattered. It was only when she got closer that she realized that not only was it not Allison, there were three bodies in the grass.  
>"How did you get out?" Scott was asking, one hand on the blonde boy. He shook his head slowly.<br>"I don't know. I just remember passing out." They both seemed to turn to the unconscious werewolf at the same time.

Kate jerked to a stop, sorely tempted to return to the truck for her gun but Scott had finally caught on to her presence. His eyes flashed gold as he stared at her.  
>"Can you save him?" he demanded. She snorted.<br>"Like I would." A rumbling growl from behind her had her shoulders caving slightly. Kate didn't really have to turn and look but she did anyways. Red eyes were looming far too close. "Let me guess," she said, placing her hand on her hip with a bravado she didn't feel at all, "you want me to save him?" The alpha nodded, remaining where he was. "You have got to be kidding me," she hissed to herself. The alpha growled again. "So why don't you do it?" she demanded. There was no answer. Kate didn't know why she was surprised. It's not like something so mysterious would just start talking. The very idea was preposterous. She crossed to the three boys, pulling her knife out of her boot as she went. Scott and the blonde tensed as she came closer, Derek had no reaction at all.

She knelt next to Scott, on the left side of Derek. The blonde watched her with wary eyes from his right side. "Give me your hand," she demanded her own reaching out.  
>"Why?" he returned, eyes narrowing further.<br>"Because I see the fucking bite on your neck and I know what it means. Give me your hand." He glanced at Derek's face for a long time before finally offering his palm. Moving quickly, Kate sliced his palm and ran the blade through the pooling blood before stabbing Derek with it.  
>"What are you doing?" both boys demanded immediately, Kate ignored them. The alpha made no response at all. It knew what she was doing. Kate pulled the blade back out and held it to the blonde's neck as he leaned forward, trying to cover Derek.<br>"I'm about to kill you," Kate breathed, kicking Scott away, "and your blood was the fastest way to deliver the message. "You hear me Derek?" she yelled, looking to him. "I'm going to kill your mate." Derek's body rippled under them. Kate pressed the knife closer into the blonde's flesh, locking down her body and waiting.

Scott came at her from the side, yanking her away, claws digging into her skin. She shoved him off and looked back to Derek. He jumped to his feet, a growl shredding out of his chest as his eyes flashed blue in the night. Derek moved in front of the blonde immediately, looking around to assess the situation only after he knew he was safe. Kate half smiled. So she didn't make a habit of saving werewolves, that didn't mean she didn't know how to do it. Derek was lucky he had a mate nearby. It never would have worked otherwise.  
>"We need to get him to a hospital," Scott said, crossing to them.<br>"He's not out of the woods yet," Kate said, "you'd better get him to sit down." As if on cue Derek's knees gave out. He reached behind him and took hold of the blonde, letting out a threatening growl for good measure. Kate held up both hands in surrender.

/Derek/

As soon as he was sure Kate wasn't going to try and attack he turned his body the best he could, taking in Jackson. He breathed a broken sigh of relief.  
>"You're alright?" he questioned. Jackson nodded quickly; face partly crumpled as he looked down at him.<br>"You can't leave me," he said quietly, half hugging Derek. "You hear me?" Derek tried to smile, ending in a grimace.  
>"I'm going to try my best," Derek murmured. He could already feel himself fading but he didn't want to worry Jackson that was the last thing he wanted. "I just need to get somewhere quiet to heal," Derek let out. "You can't take me to the hospital. You know that."<br>"I can't let you die," Jackson said.  
>"The hospital can't help me."<br>"You don't know that." Jackson's arm tightened over him.

A loud growl sounded from a few feet away and Derek looked up just in time to see the alpha tackle Kate. He bit into her and began dragging her away. She screamed out, thrashing against him. It was no good. Scott turned away, back to them.  
>"Let's get out of here," he said quietly.<br>"No hospital," Derek repeated, trying to block out the screams. Jackson and Scott helped him up, carrying their body between them. Derek couldn't help grunts of pain with every impact of motion. His entire back felt…torn open. He thought about it for a moment. It probably was. Between the wolfsbane and the bomb and everything else Derek really couldn't understand how he was holding on. Fear for Jackson had brought him back from the brink but he wasn't sure what kept him still. He leaned his head closer to Jackson, realizing what he still had to say. "I love you," he breathed. The tiniest smile found its way to his face. There. Now he could relax.  
>"I love you too," Jackson whispered. Derek sighed. Jackson climbed into the back of the SUV as Derek leaned against it and helped Scott get him in. Derek lay across the seat, half in Jackson's lap. He didn't know where they were going and he didn't care. Everything was okay. Sounds slowly faded away and he looked at Jackson once more before letting his eyes close as blackness welled up and took him away.<p>

_A/N: This is the last cliffhanger. I think. So don't hate me too much._

_No clue when the next chapter will be up. Hopefully by Friday…_


	23. In the wind

TWO WEEKS LATER

Jackson tugged at his sleeve. The cast was bulky on his arm and he'd chosen his least favorite suit, knowing he'd never want to wear it again. Unfortunately his least favorite suit was also a year and a half old. It was just a tiny bit too small. His broken wrist wasn't helping. The sun was unbelievably hot, burning down on all of them. The preacher's words were heavy, crawling sluggishly through the headstones as even they tried to escape what was happening. Jackson wasn't here. Not really. He wasn't staring at the black lacquered casket that his parents had paid for. He wasn't listening as the preacher went on and on about the glory of heaven. He wasn't feeling this sick heavy weight in his chest. He wasn't here. This wasn't happening. His mother threaded her arm through his suddenly, leaning her head against his arm. It dragged him back to what was happening and he couldn't ignore it anymore.  
>"Derek Hale died a hero," the preacher cried out, "and to mourn his passing is selfish of us." Jackson closed his eyes. This wasn't happening. He tried for his former detachment, desperate for it, but it wasn't in his reach. "God welcomed this young man into His kingdom with all the rewards that he has earned." His chin dipped closer to his chest as he tried to shake the words away. "We need to be glad of the time that he did spend here and the lives that he saved." Great, now Jackson felt like everyone in the cemetery was staring at him. A hand touched his shoulder before squeezing softly. Jackson couldn't be sure if it was Stiles or Scott but he was glad of it nonetheless.<p>

It had been well publicized. The bombs. The heroics of the police and firemen. The discovery of Adrian Harris' body. The disappearance of Kate Argent, who was now a suspect in the entire melee. The four officers who had died in the bomb at Mr. Harris' house had each had their funerals. The one saved for last was the biggest hero of all. Derek. His Derek. Derek was credited with not only finding Jackson and saving his life but with discovering the bomb plot as well. It was astounding how many people had turned out for the funeral. Easily as many for the cops'. Jackson couldn't help but be angry. None of these people had known Derek. None of them had even liked him. Did they really deserve to be here? Sharing in the last day that the town would spend thinking about him? Jackson thought not. Maybe the worst part, other than losing Derek, was that no one knew what had actually happened. No one knew that Jackson and Derek had been together. Other than a handful, not including his parents. Telling them would only grant him more attention, the last thing he wanted.

The ceremony drifted to a close and Jackson stayed where he was. They lowered the casket and he still remained, taking his mother's hand tightly in his. She didn't say anything. She stayed with him, leaning against him slightly, reassuring his fractured nerves with her presence.  
>"I wish I could have thanked him," she finally breathed. Jackson sighed and kissed her hair.<br>"I know," he murmured. "I wish this wasn't happening." The quietness of the cemetery was punctuated as silence fell between them. Eventually he stepped back and his mother followed. He turned back one last time. "I loved him," he admitted on a whisper. His mother pulled him tighter, leaning her face into his arm as she let out a small noise of distress.  
>"Oh honey," she let out. He hugged her and they didn't move until Scott gently cleared his throat. He, Stiles, and Jackson's father were all waiting on them. His father took his mother and Stiles and Scott walked on either side of Jackson.<p>

None of them said a word and Jackson didn't blame them. The alpha was still out there. It wasn't safe to talk.  
>"You headed home?" Stiles eventually questioned.<br>"Yeah," Jackson murmured. He didn't want his parents to worry and if he disappeared right after the funeral they would. Jackson couldn't help but think how odd Stiles and Scott looked in suits. Stiles had already yanked his tie loose and Scott's shoulders were obviously pinched tight.  
>"You uh, you want one of us to come with you?" Scott offered haltingly. After a moment Jackson shook his head.<br>"Nah, it's okay. I would rather be alone right now." Scott frowned but Stiles just nodded. It took Jackson a moment to remember that Stiles had lost his mom. It wasn't the same thing, but he sort of knew what Jackson was going through. He tried to smile but couldn't manage it. "Thanks guys," he said quietly, following to his parents' car. He could have driven but his Porsche was still away getting cleaned and Jackson honestly hadn't felt like it. Like he needed any more stress right now.

Jackson's father stopped him in the driveway with a hand on his elbow.  
>"Are you alright Son?" he questioned. Jackson glanced to the ground, letting out a sigh.<br>"No," he said honestly.  
>"You know your mother and I will do anything we can for you." Jackson managed a ghost of a smile.<br>"I know Dad. Thanks."  
>"I can't even," his father breathed, "I can't even think of what I would have done if…" Jackson nodded as his father hugged him tightly.<br>"Yeah," he managed, "I know." Jackson let his father hold him. He needed it and maybe Jackson did too. What he really wanted to do was get inside and get out of this horrible suit that was already carrying all sorts of horrible memories but it could wait. Eventually his father inhaled deeply and released him before walking to the front door with him.  
>"I'm serious," his father said, "anything you want or need you just tell me." Jackson nodded again.<p>

He breathed a deep sigh of relief when he finally made it into his room. His fingers tugged at the knot in his tie and he moved towards the bed. Jackson kicked off his shoes and threw them into the open closet, pulling off his jacket and tossing himself on the bed. Buster whined softly before dragging his too large bone over and struggling to lift it onto the bed. He stood on his back legs and leaned his head onto the bed, watching Jackson with his huge brown eyes. Jackson thought that maybe at any other time he would have smiled or maybe even laughed but he was just too depressed. He lifted his hand bound by the cast and patted him on the head. Buster seemed satisfied by the act and dropped down before going back to his own bed. Jackson blew out a sigh and stared at the ceiling. He hated waiting.

After lunch, way after Jackson had changed into a t-shirt and jeans, he headed for the garage.  
>"Jackson hun, where are you going?"<br>"Just need to…get out of the house for a little while," he said, half turning to look at his mom.  
>"You'll be back for dinner?" she questioned after a moment.<br>"Maybe," he said noncommittally. He could tell she didn't really want to let him go but she didn't really have a choice either.  
>"Okay," she agreed quietly. "Well just be careful, okay?"<br>"Of course," he agreed with a small smile. Much as he wanted to make a joke about not getting kidnapped, it was too soon. He threw the bag he'd packed earlier in the car and set off.

Jackson wasn't sure what to feel or how to react to what he wasn't sure he was feeling. It was as if he was standing on the edge of a precipice, no idea if he'd land safely or not. He could always back down, that was an option. Yet. Backing down. It wasn't something that he liked to do. He sighed and ran a hand over his forehead. So that left him where he already was. He glanced to the bag in the passenger seat, the suit peeking out of it. Jackson wondered if Derek would be opposed to the idea of him burning the suit on his property. No way for Jackson to know. He flicked on the radio as an effort at distraction. After a couple short minutes he turned it back off and sighed again. Were his palms sweating? Jackson winced. They were. He took a deep, shuddering breath. Everything was…it was what it was. There was nothing that he could do to change any of it. That meant that Jackson had to accept things the way they were. He'd never been very good at that.

He paused when he parked in front of the destroyed house. Jackson couldn't really decide if he was trying to stall or not. Not like it would do any good. He drummed his fingers over the steering wheel gently, letting the slight sounds soothe him. This wasn't getting anything done. Heaving one last sigh he got out of the car, dragging his bag behind him. His footsteps on the porch sounded hollow and Jackson hated it. He slid through the door that refused to stay shut, no matter how many times you closed it, and paced to the back of the house. The clipped article was still on the table where he'd left it. 'HERO HALE SAVES LOCAL TEEN' was the bold headline, followed by a flowery article about Derek, complete with Jackson's smiling school picture. The article was stupid and maybe even a bit kitschy; he wasn't sure why he wanted to keep it. For later he supposed. A few years from now it would seem different to him he was sure.

He set the bag on the table next to it and picked up the sliver of newspaper. The silhouette of his fingers showed through the paper and for a moment he focused on the pattern his hand made. He was doing anything to distract himself. He sighed and set the paper back down. Jackson let himself stall for another moment, his hand drifting up to the back of his neck. The scratches were almost healed now, the outlines of Derek's teeth completely gone. Jackson found himself regretting how things had happened. There was only one thing he'd change about his and Derek's relationship. He sighed again, even though he'd promised himself he wasn't going to.  
>"I wish he would have bit me," he murmured aloud. Part of him knew it was stupid but it was true. Soon enough there would be no physical reminder of Derek at all.<br>"I heard that." Jackson winced at the sharp disapproval and turned slowly. He crossed his arms over his chest carefully.  
>"You are supposed to be in bed."<p>

Derek snorted.  
>"Yeah okay Mom. Anything else?"<br>"Yes," Jackson said, forcing a smile. "You opposed to a ritual burning?" Derek pushed himself off the wall, crossing the room slowly.  
>"Depends," he murmured evenly, "what are we burning?"<br>"The suit I wore to your funeral." Derek winced.  
>"How was that by the way?"<br>"Horrible," Jackson admitted.  
>"Well I'll help you. I should take a break from packing anyways. You'd be surprised how much shit I actually have to pack." Jackson's forced smile fell off his face. He didn't like to think about Derek leaving. The death may have been faked, losing Derek, that was real. Derek pulled him into a gentle hug, his lips feathering over Jackson's forehead for a fleeting moment. <em>'You're so young,' Derek had said, 'and we both were so close to death. I can't take the rest of your life from you. I won't.' <em>It didn't matter what Jackson said, no words had been able to convince him. So the past two weeks had been spent with Derek healing and Jackson stealing time with him whenever he could. They hadn't slept together since the days before the fire. Derek hadn't even kissed him. Maybe it was for the best. It wasn't like Derek could hang around town if he was supposed to be dead anyways.

God Jackson wished they hadn't had to fake Derek's death but when he'd passed out in the car they took him to the hospital. It was a mistake but both Scott and Jackson had panicked. In the end they took him anyways. His injuries were too great for a human to reasonably survive, which drew attention immediately. There had been so many questions. Derek had in fact survived but only with a lot of lying. With all the attention that would be drawn they couldn't keep him in the hospital. Someone would notice he was healing too fast. So when Derek had been declared stable enough to move by Scott's mom, that had _not _been a fun conversation, they took him back to his house. Scott, Scott's mom, Stiles, and Jackson had all taken shifts for the first couple of days, until Derek kicked them out actually. He was better now but he was still breaking Jackson's heart. Deep inside Jackson couldn't fight him anymore. Derek deserved a new life. He didn't want that with Jackson and Jackson had to deal with that. He knew it was too good to be true anyways.

Jackson still didn't fully understand what had happened. Mr. Harris had only been working with the alpha…the real alpha could still be out there. He could be gone, revenge complete, perhaps even at peace. Jackson half hoped they would never find out.  
>"We doing this or what?" Derek questioned, pulling away and grabbing the bag.<br>"Yeah," Jackson said softly, "I guess we are." He followed Derek out the back door, stopping a foot away from where Derek had dropped the bag to the grass. Derek handed him a lighter. Jackson flicked the lid before igniting the flame and letting it drop. Flames shot up immediately and Jackson realized Derek must have added gasoline. Teeth tugging at his lips, he watched the fabric burn.

_A/N: As you've noticed by now there have been some plot changes. And a hell of a lot of angst. Sorry about that. But aren't you all severely happy that Derek is alive? *don't kill me* Hopefully all questions will be answered next chapter. Including how Derek and Jackson are adjusting after the time lapse._

_I make no promises on how this will end! Mwah ha ha… _


	24. And the way is lost

Derek couldn't help but hug Jackson one more time before he left. He sighed too quietly for the human to hear. Pain was resonating off Jackson but so was resignation. He knew this was the way things had to be. Derek couldn't believe himself. He'd gone and fallen in love with the kid. The human kid who still had a whole lot of life left to live. Derek couldn't fully explain it. It was more of an instinct. Jackson couldn't be sure of his feelings. Not with everything that had happened and that didn't strictly mean the marking either. If Derek bit him now, the urges were getting _horrible_, they'd be stuck with each other for the rest of their lives. Sure the sex would always be great but that wouldn't carry a relationship. Not to mention, if you couldn't be with anyone else but a person you didn't want to be with… That never ended well. And with both of them nearly dying, that only complicated things further. You tended to get closer to those that you thought you were going to lose. God Derek wanted to believe it was real. But he couldn't just launch himself into this. He was terrified of hurting Jackson.

He wasn't stupid. He knew he was hurting him now. And it sounded ridiculous and cliché, even in his head, but it was for Jackson's own good. He held that thought to him closely as he watched Jackson walk away. Derek sighed before going back inside. The empty house was empty. He walked back to his room. Cheesy as it was he hadn't been able to pick the blankets up off the floor yet. They still smelled like Jackson, just a little. Slowly but surely Derek's smell was overwhelming Jackson's but if he spent long enough looking for it, he could still find it. He didn't want to think about the time when it would be gone completely. Derek picked up one of the blankets and wrapped it haphazardly around his shoulders before going back downstairs. He grabbed a beer from the fridge before dropping into the chair at the table. The article still sitting on the table caught his eye, probably because it was the only thing sitting on its scarred surface. Jackson's smiling face in black and white, right under his gaze. Derek inspected the picture for a long time before realizing why it was bothering him. Jackson didn't smile like that anymore. Not that he'd smiled much at all lately. But the smile in the picture…it was hollow. Maybe it was in the eyes. There was a sadness there Derek decided. He looked away from the paper finally, taking another long swig of beer. Jackson could keep the article.

The floor creaked and Derek didn't move. It was an old, decrepit house, it moved. He was used to the sounds of it. It wasn't like anyone could sneak up on him anyways.  
>"No please, don't get up on my account." Derek jumped backwards out of the chair, knocking over his beer as his wide eyes raised to the man standing in the corner.<br>"Uncle Peter?" Derek demanded voice incredulous.  
>"Love what you've done with the place," his uncle drawled, a lazy smirk sprawling across his face.<br>"I've been a bit busy," Derek said, pieces slowly, unwillingly clicking together in his head. He began shaking it slowly, not wanting to think what he was thinking.  
>"Yes. I saw the boy." A growl rumbled in his chest. "Easy Derek. He saved you and in return you saved him. I won't hurt him. Never wanted to anyways. That was Adrian's thing."<br>"Please stop," Derek pleaded. "Please don't tell me you're the one behind all of this."

His uncle glanced down before looking back up, expression nearly apologetic.  
>"You've felt it," he said gently. "The searing need for revenge. The tunnel vision. You know what it's like now don't you? Now imagine you can't move, can't speak. Can't do anything but sit at a hospital and think about everything you've lost. Wonder who took it from you. Try and imagine that for me Derek." Derek couldn't speak. His throat was constricting with absolute, raw rage. How could his uncle have killed Laura? His niece? "Now imagine that one of the men responsible comes to you. Imagine that he wants something from you. Imagine you strike a deal with this man."<br>"I don't care about any of that," Derek hissed. "You killed Laura?"  
>"She was going to kill Adrian. I had no choice. Adrian was the perfect distraction."<br>"You killed your blood to avenge your blood." Derek was losing control. His teeth sprang lose in his mouth, his eyes flashing.  
>"The Argent bitch had to die," his uncle growled, taking a threatening step forward. "That was all I ever wanted. I didn't care about Adrian's vendetta, I didn't care about the bombs, and I sure as hell don't care about this damn town."<br>"All of this to kill one woman?" The fight went out of Derek suddenly. He remembered both times that he had nearly died. "And you were willing to sacrifice me as well," he murmured.

His uncle shook his head.  
>"No. I made sure that you would live. The power a mate can wield over its wolf should never be underestimated." He crossed the room, voice softening as well. "I'd never have attacked you otherwise."<br>"And what if it hadn't worked?"  
>"I would have made you the alpha."<br>"He's not my mate," Derek said suddenly, distracted once again by the mention of Jackson. "The full moon's tonight and I have no intention of making the second mark." Not even if drool was pooling on his tongue at the thought.  
>"Oh dear boy," his uncle sighed, "bite or not he is your mate." Derek didn't argue the point; his head was beginning to spin with too much information in too short a time. "You may not see it like I do but you will."<br>"What are you talking about?" His uncle sighed deeply.  
>"I no longer wish to live."<p>

Silence fell. The house creaked around them, a breeze coming through somewhere. Derek stepped forward, closer to his uncle and sank into the chair. He picked up his spilled beer, eyes following the puddle to where it had soaked through the newspaper. The table shivered as his uncle leaned against it.  
>"Derek," his uncle murmured.<br>"I can't kill you," Derek said, cutting him off.  
>"Don't make this any harder than it has to be." Derek didn't respond, spinning the bottle in his hand. "The woman who took our family from us is dead. The only thing I have thought of for years is done. I have nothing left to live for. But you do. And if you kill me you will be stronger. Better able to protect your mate."<br>"I'm not going to kill you."  
>"Yes you are. And it would be better if you just stopped arguing with me. We both know where your weak spot is."<p>

/Jackson/

Jackson had dinner with his parents and for the first time he thought that maybe he could handle this. It would be okay because even though Derek would be gone, he'd be alive. Out there, somewhere. Jackson could imagine him somewhere nice, _alone_…but happy. He'd make it through. And for now he could put on a brave face for his parents. He helped his mother clear away the dishes and grabbed Buster on the way to his room once he'd been released. He sighed and slid inside, bending to release Buster.  
>"Jackson," Derek breathed from the bed. Jackson jerked up, releasing Buster and staring at him. Buster scampered back out of the room and Jackson closed the door behind him.<br>"Derek? Are you okay?" There was blood on his shirt and his expression was completely blank. Jackson crossed the room and sat next to him. "Are you okay?" he repeated quietly.  
>"Not my blood," Derek mumbled.<br>"Okay," Jackson agreed, stomach knotting.  
>"The alpha's dead," he added.<br>"I don't care about the alpha," Jackson breathed, "are _you _okay?"  
>"Yeah," Derek let out, "I'm fine."<p>

Jackson relaxed against him. He had a feeling that Derek was speaking in a purely physical sense but for now it was enough.  
>"Do you want to talk about it?"<br>"No." Several moments passed. Jackson had no idea what he was supposed to say. Derek was sitting in his bed, it was the full moon, and Jackson wanted nothing more than to climb on top of him. Obviously it was about the worst time for it. But his body didn't care. He missed Derek. "I shouldn't even be here," Derek said. "I should leave."  
>"No," Jackson said, catching his elbow, "please," he added softly. Derek exhaled but didn't move.<br>"The longer I stay the harder it will be to leave."  
>"I don't care," Jackson said rashly, taking hold of him. "You're obviously upset and you're here so just stay. I want you to stay." The words hung in the air. But they were true. So why shouldn't they?<p>

Derek looked at his lap for a long time before glancing up at Jackson again. His hand drifted up but stopped suddenly. It was only then that Jackson noticed the brown smudges there. Blood. Jackson sighed softly. "Don't go anywhere." He grabbed a washcloth from the bathroom and ran hot water over it before returning. Jackson sat slowly, watching Derek carefully. He'd never seen Derek like this and as much as he was dying to know what had happened, Derek had said he didn't want to talk about it. He pulled Derek's hand into his lap and began cleaning it, working in silence. Derek moved his hand, partly twining their fingers before Jackson had finished. Jackson's breath caught. "Derek," he let out, trying to stay calm. Derek lifted his chin with his free hand, forcing Jackson to look at him. "It's not a good idea," Jackson let out shakily. But that was a lie. It was a huge lie. All Jackson wanted was for this to happen. Derek could feel that, Jackson knew he could. He managed one more inhale before Derek kissed him. A groan escaped his lips and he crushed the damp rag in his fist. He didn't want this. He needed it.

Derek moved effortlessly. As if there had never been a gap. As if they had never not been together. He swung to straddle Jackson and pushed him down onto the mattress. Jackson arched up and spread his legs, eager to be closer. Derek growled softly before his lips descended. They danced over Jackson's throat before his teeth finally came out to play. Jackson nearly screamed at the feeling. Derek bit him several times, teeth digging in in the most pleasurable way possible. Jackson was panting, hands struggling to hold onto Derek. When he realized he was still holding the rag he threw it away and brought his hand back to Derek's hair. It was almost just in time for Derek to pull back. Jackson's hand slid down to his chest and Derek smiled before ripping Jackson's shirt down the middle. Jackson's eyes closed as his back arched. Derek tearing clothes off him would never get old. Derek scrambled out of his jacket and shirt before returning to Jackson. He slid down to the floor and leaned over Jackson, biting his chest and stomach several times. Jackson bit down on his lips, shoving his head back against the mattress in an effort to keep quiet. God why did his parents have to be home?

Derek's hands were on his belt suddenly and Jackson couldn't think at all. It was so much like the first time that they'd done this that Jackson shivered. Desperation swamped over him all at once. Sitting up, he yanked his ruined shirt off and grabbed Derek's hands before pulling him onto the bed. He'd make it different. He'd make it better. A smile curved his lips as he pushed Derek down to the mattress with one hand. Derek stared at him, eyes maintaining a blue glow. Leaning over Jackson sucked on a patch of skin by Derek's hip bone. Derek's muscles contracted at the action. Pulling up half an inch and looking back to Derek he opened the snap of his jeans. Derek's breath hissed out and Jackson could swear his eyes flashed even brighter. He teased his fingers along the ridge beneath Derek's zipper, reveling in the resulting growl. Encouraged, Jackson nipped just above the band of Derek's jeans. Derek arched suddenly, nearly launching Jackson from the bed. Derek forced himself back down, hands fisting in the sheets.

Once Jackson was sure he wasn't going anywhere he inched the zipper down, tongue peeking out to lick at the skin just above the denim. Derek let out a low sound that Jackson had to qualify as a howl. He slid his fingers underneath the fabric before pulling it back. He nearly wanted to cry at the perfect, pale skin exposed. Flawless. He bit at Derek's hip, unable to stop himself. Derek had officially given him a biting fetish. For a moment he stared transfixed at the red scrape of his teeth. A hot shudder ran through him. "Oh _God_," he let out. Derek growled but remained where he was. It was only then that Jackson realized Derek was letting him have control. The idea of how to pay him back formed quickly. Jackson didn't second guess it. He pulled at Derek's pants again, pleased when Derek lifted his hips to help.  
>"Jackson," Derek breathed when he paused. Jackson didn't answer, staring at Derek's jutting erection and debating internally. He braced his hands on either side of Derek's hips and leaned closer. "Jackson," Derek repeated, barely above a whisper. Jackson ignored him, letting the tip slide past his lips.<p>

It felt strange. Like he was trying to take on way too much. But Jackson wanted to try. He closed his eyes and ignored how nervous he was, trying to take in more of him. There was a muffled groan from Derek and his hips lifted, choking Jackson for a moment. He pulled up and moved his tongue over the skin slowly. One of Derek's hands fisted in his hair, pulling at Jackson's scalp. He moaned, the sound vibrating his lips. Derek pulled again with the same result. Jackson slid lower, trying to relax. Derek's other hand fell on his head, gently guiding him. When his nails extended Jackson pulled back, one hand swiping at his mouth.  
>"Okay?" Derek's eyes closed for a moment but he nodded.<br>"Come here." Jackson lifted himself before crawling forward. Derek reached between them, eyes flaring blue once again as he opened Jackson's jeans.

Jackson wrapped his arms tightly around Derek's neck, fingers digging tightly into his own skin. He couldn't control the sounds that were coming out of his mouth and he could only hope that both his parents were in the basement or assumed he was working out. Derek held him tightly by the hips and their bodies were moving together so perfectly.  
>"Do I have to beg you?" Jackson managed, panting. The thought was thrumming through him, pounding his heart. <em>Bite me, bite me, Jesus bite me, just do it, do it… <em>  
>"I can't," Derek returned, gritting his teeth. "Not yet." His lips landed on Jackson's temple haphazardly. "Not yet," he repeated. Part of Jackson knew it wasn't going to happen. But he'd still hoped. Jackson tucked his face back into Derek, his teeth sinking into Derek's shoulder as he slid right off the edge.<p>

Derek didn't linger like Jackson wished he would. He pulled on his clothes, expression closed off.  
>"How did you…not bite me?" Jackson questioned quietly. He wasn't insulted or anything like that he just knew that he'd practically been dying for Derek to do it and it wasn't even instinct for him.<br>"It was easier than before," Derek said softly, slipping into his jacket. "I'm the alpha now."  
>"Why didn't you want to?" Jackson whispered. He hadn't meant to say that out loud. But he had.<br>"It's not that easy," Derek returned. "I shouldn't have come here. I was a wreck after killing my uncle and I should have known one thing would lead to another."  
>"You killed your uncle?" Jackson demanded. Derek nodded once. "God, Derek I'm so sorry." He slid closer to the edge of the bed, wanting to hug him. Derek shook his head.<br>"Don't. It's a bad idea." Jackson scooped his boxers from the floor and put them on to try and hide how much that hurt. He didn't know why. Derek could feel it. "I'm leaving the day after tomorrow." Jackson nodded and looked to the carpet, his toes digging into it.  
>"Okay," he answered, the word stealing his oxygen. When he looked up Derek was gone. He inhaled deeply before laying back. It felt like Derek had just taken half his body out the window with him. Maybe he couldn't do this after all. Maybe he needed to come up with a plan.<p>

_A/N: Well this chapter was super long. Geez. Next chapter may or may not be the end… I really don't know how I'm wrapping it up yet so I can't make any promises lol. Really just have to decide if I want to drag it out or not…_

_You'll know soon. :) Thanks for reading and reviewing!_


	25. This didn't happen last time

Jackson woke in the morning and felt it immediately. He felt…sore. But it was in specific spots. Still only wearing boxers he eased himself out of bed and went to the bathroom. A gasp slipped out of his mouth when he saw the black spots marring his skin. They weren't just spots though. He leaned closer. Each was an outline of Derek's teeth. But they hadn't done that the first time. They almost looked like bruises but worse. They also hurt when he moved. He poked one experimentally, groaning in surprise at the amount of pain it caused. After a few moments of it throbbing he dropped to his knees on the tile, trying to catch his breath. Something was wrong. He nearly rolled his eyes at the thought. Of course something was wrong. Because this couldn't be bad enough yet. Eventually Jackson dragged himself up and went back to his room, yanking his phone off the charger.  
>"Wha-lo?" Stiles questioned.<br>"Stiles I need you," Jackson responded, voice tight.  
>"I don't think I ever wanted to hear you say that dude." There was a pause and Jackson imaged Stiles was checking the time. The sun wasn't up yet, he wasn't going to be happy. He heaved a sigh before speaking again. "Yeah, okay, I'll be right there."<p>

Jackson dressed slowly, wincing as even the pressure of fabric caused ripples of pain. Whatever this was, it was bad. He made his way downstairs, careful not to wake his parents. He scrawled a quick note that he was going running. School was out until the board could figure out something to do. He still didn't want his parents to worry, even if he was starting to. Jackson was relieved to see Stiles pulling into the driveway shortly after and made his way outside. "What's wrong?" Stiles asked, rubbing at an eye. Jackson slowly lifted up his shirt. Stiles' eyes widened as his jaw dropped open. It was nearly comical. "What happened?" Stiles demanded. Jackson shook his head.  
>"I don't know," he said before rounding the car and getting in. "I mean I know," he said to Stiles' doubtful expression, "but I don't really know."<br>"So I'm guessing you and Derek are back together." Jackson shook his head, running his fingers over closed eyes.  
>"No. But I need to go talk to him."<br>"Okay," Stiles said slowly. "Okay yeah." Jackson lifted an eyebrow, noting that his vocabulary was very limited in the morning. "Shut up," Stiles muttered. Jackson buckled in, wincing when the belt pressed against not one bite but two.  
>"Just go please," he let out. Stiles nodded jerkily before backing out of the driveway.<p>

Half way to Derek's house Jackson was gritting his teeth and digging his fingernails into the arm rest. Every nudge and bump in the road was reminding him of every single bite mark.  
>"Do you <em>have <em>to hit every single thing you can?"  
>"Sorry," Stiles responded. "It's the Jeep." Jackson forced himself not to say anything back. Stiles was doing him a huge favor and whatever was happening, it wasn't his fault. Much as Jackson wanted someone to take his anger out on the only person he could be angry with was himself. He knew Derek was going to stick to his word, there was nothing keeping him from it, and he'd still slept with him. God he'd wanted to but he knew it wasn't going to end well. It couldn't end well. What about him would keep Derek here? He wasn't enough. He knew that. Why did he keep tricking himself into this shit? Hadn't he learned his lesson the hard way? But he still kept setting himself up to fall. Damn it. His internal rant was cut short when the Jeep jerked to a stop outside Derek's house. Jackson noticed Derek's car wasn't there immediately. Sheer dread shot through him. He'd said he wasn't leaving yet.<br>"Uh, stay here," Stiles ordered before jumping out. Jackson already knew Stiles wasn't going to find what he was looking for. A few long minutes later, Stiles ran back out. "Okay," he muttered, "so he's not here. What do you want to do?" Jackson closed his eyes and let his head rest against the chilled glass of the window.  
>"Scott's mom," he muttered eventually. It was the only thing he could think of.<p>

The drive was even more agony than before. Jackson honestly couldn't be sure if it was because he was getting worse or because he was upset that Derek was already gone. How could he not let him say goodbye? He chewed on his lip as a partial distraction and remained silent. Stiles ran around the Jeep and helped Jackson out when they arrived. Apparently Mrs. McCall had just arrived home because she answered the door in her scrubs.  
>"Stiles," she greeted with a yawn, eyeing Jackson speculatively.<br>"Hey Mrs. McC. Can we uh, have you take a look at something?"  
>"Why do I have a feeling this isn't a normal something?"<br>"Uh," Stiles stalled, "define normal." She just sighed, moving back and waving them inside. Jackson half leaned on Stiles, one arm over his shoulder, one of Stiles' arms around his waist, holding him carefully.  
>"Can we get him on the table?" Mrs. McCall questioned, half pointing to another room. "Scott?" she called up the stairs, "Come down here please."<p>

With Stiles, Scott, and Mrs. McCall helping they managed Jackson onto the table. Jackson was barely able to get his shirt off at that point. The bites were swollen with an even darker cast, the skin around them turning a deep yellow as well. Scott's eyes widened and it was obvious that Mrs. McCall had her professional face on. Jackson let himself fall back on the table, groaning as he did. "Um," Mrs. McCall let out. "I don't know why I'm surprised that I haven't seen this before," she muttered mostly to herself. "Scott you know anything about this?"  
>"No," Scott answered, yanking his eyes away from Jackson's torso, "Derek might."<br>"He's gone," Stiles answered for Jackson.  
>"Oh."<br>"Okay Jackson, give me your pain level from 1 to 10." Jackson was prepared to say about a 5 but then Mrs. McCall poked one of the bites. His entire body went rigid and he groaned loudly.  
>"Oh God…8," he gasped.<br>"Alright, try to relax for me," she instructed softly.  
>"Yeah…I'll work on it," Jackson groaned through gritted teeth. He closed his eyes tightly, hands fisting in the legs of his jeans.<p>

"Other than a shot for the pain I don't know what I can do. It's almost like his body is rejecting the bites and they're fighting him."  
>"Okay," Scott let out, "Stiles is going to get Allison's father. I'm going to go find Derek."<br>"Haven't you and Allison like…not talked…since?"  
>"Yeah well that's why I'm not going," Scott said. "Allison's father hates werewolves; he's got no reason not to help Jackson."<br>"Alright," Stiles agreed slowly.  
>"You'll stay with him Mom?"<br>"Yeah," she said after a moment, "of course." Jackson didn't say a word as they planned as if he wasn't there. He was almost shocked that they were all willing to help him. Maybe it was just pity. His stomach dropped. Yeah, that sounded right.  
>"The shot," he managed quietly once Scott and Stiles were gone, "please." Not much time passed at all before he felt a needle slipping under his skin. His body relaxed almost immediately and Jackson breathed a sigh of relief.<p>

Jackson was able to relax until Stiles came back.  
>"Heads up," he said, "hunter man is not happy."<br>"Fantastic," Mrs. McCall returned. Jackson struggled to sit up before giving up and lying back down.  
>"Allison might help keep him calm." Jackson winced internally. Was anyone in town <em>not <em>going to witness these bites? He took a deep breath. It was not the time for pride. Hadn't he wanted people to know anyways?  
>"Oh this is not good," Allison's father muttered immediately.<br>"Chris," Mrs. McCall said, standing up, "We're not going to have any problems are we?"  
>"You mean other than this?" he questioned, half gesturing to Jackson.<br>"Obviously," she returned.  
>"Don't worry Melissa, Allison has forbidden me from killing any werewolves."<br>"The boy isn't a werewolf."  
>"I don't make a habit of killing humans either," he responded darkly.<br>"Dad," Allison cut in, "will you just help him?" There was a short silence.  
>"There isn't much I can do." Jackson frowned.<br>"How bad is it?" he questioned.

Unexpectedly he pulled up a chair and sat.  
>"I've never seen it in person before. I've only read about it. When the books spoke of the black death we assumed they meant the plague. Not all of them did."<br>"I'm dying?" Jackson questioned shakily.  
>"Not yet," he answered. "No one is sure exactly why this happens. There are only two possible cures. Wolfsbane salve, which has about a fifty percent success rate. Or an actual bite from the wolf that did this." No one said anything. Jackson lifted his head and let it fall back to the table with a pronounced thunk of sound.<br>"You have got to be kidding me," he murmured. "I just not died two weeks ago." Still no one said anything.  
>"At least you didn't actually die two weeks ago," Allison's father shot back.<br>"She deserved it," Derek muttered darkly from the doorway. Allison's father was the only one not to react. Everyone else swiveled to him. "Did you know that she burned down my family's home?"  
>"Revenge never brings what you want it to."<br>"I wasn't the one who took revenge," Derek responded.  
>"What are we talking about?" Allison questioned.<br>"Your aunt burned down my family's home. So my uncle killed her." And Jackson thought it was awkward before.

Allison's father scooted back his chair and stood.  
>"You have your options," he said stiffly, "we're leaving." He took Allison's elbow and pulled her towards the door, past Scott. "Stay away from my daughter," he added. Allison didn't fight him or say anything. She looked shell shocked to say the least. Derek stepped forward, taking the empty chair.<br>"We're just gonna," Mrs. McCall drifted off, taking Stiles by the collar and shooing Scott out of the room.  
>"You left," Jackson murmured, the pain of his body seemed far away at that moment.<br>"I had to," Derek said before falling silent. "Tell me what you want me to do," he added after a moment.  
>"Isn't it obvious?" Derek nodded slowly. He picked up Jackson's hand, kissing the palm before moving his mouth to his wrist. Jackson's free hand clenched, catching the edge of his cast. Derek's eyes flared blue as he looked at Jackson. His teeth slid against Jackson's skin before breaking through. Jackson's eyes slid closed against the pain. It was over after a few seconds and it was only then that Jackson realized something. "This won't make me your mate, will it?" Derek shook his head.<br>"It will turn you."

_A/N: Anybody see that coming? Me neither. The things that happen in my stories lol. _

_So this isn't the end obviously. Idk where it's going from here or how long. I know how I'd like it to end and I also know I'd like to wrap it up cos I've got way too much on my plate right now. But as always…we'll just have to see how it goes._

_Thanks again!_


	26. Hold me closely

Jackson nodded once, frowning slightly.  
>"Damn," he muttered.<br>"I'm sorry," Derek said, folding Jackson's hand between both of his. The skin under the bite was already healing and his bruises were fading. "I didn't realize it would happen. But you were marked by beta me, and slept with alpha me. These things really do get too complicated."  
>"It's okay," Jackson let out softly, "I don't think I'll mind being a werewolf." He was being so brave. Derek's chest swelled with pride. His pup. This wouldn't be so bad if Jackson could somehow adjust. "Why didn't the second bite just mark me again?" Jackson asked.<br>"A couple reasons I'd imagine. I'm an alpha now and you literally just got done with last month's. It was probably too quick."  
>"Hm," Jackson let out. Derek frowned. He couldn't really feel him anymore. It wasn't nearly as potent and Jackson was starting to phase. Until it was complete he'd be a bit of a blind spot to Derek. Nearly everything about him was going to change.<br>"You have to tell me what's going on in your head," he informed him softly. "I can't feel you anymore."  
>"I think I'm alright," Jackson sighed, looking back to the ceiling.<p>

Derek was thrown back into the depression of the morning unexpectedly. It hadn't hit leaving Jackson's though that had been incredibly hard to do. It hadn't actually hit until the moon set. Derek felt the change deep within him. Jackson wasn't his anymore and he felt it so deeply it caused physical pain. The only thing he could think to do was run. Of course it was the wrong thing to do. Nearly everything Derek did was the wrong thing to do. He turned his attention back to Jackson who at least seemed calm.  
>"You'll need to call your parents," Derek said after another moment, "you can't go home for at least today. And when you do you'll have to be careful."<br>"Is it very hard to control?"  
>"For some people. You seem fairly disciplined," Derek teased. Jackson chuckled, eyes still closed.<br>"I'd like to think so." He turned his head slowly, towards Derek, before peeking at him through half open eyes. "You won't leave me now will you?" Derek didn't hesitate before shaking his head.  
>"You're my pup," he explained simply. Jackson smiled in response, looking back to the ceiling.<br>"If that's all you're offering," he murmured loftily, "I guess I'll take it."

Derek found himself smiling. He didn't mind the excuse to stick around. It would be harder to stay here…but it wasn't like he didn't have enough things to keep him busy at home. Plus he rarely minded the distraction of Jackson. Their relationship would be different now but at least they'd still have one.  
>"You ready to get off this table?"<br>"Depends. Where would we be going?"  
>"Your house is out. Guess that limits our options." Jackson smiled slightly as his heart spiked.<br>"Guess so." His hand tightened in Derek's and he took a deep breath before pulling himself up. Jackson let out a slow breath when he was up, looking to Derek. "How long will the ache last?"  
>"No more than a day."<br>"What about the transformation?" Derek lifted one shoulder in a shrug.  
>"I'd imagine there will be complications because of the sickness but you'll survive and I'll be with you."<br>"This would have been much simpler if you'd just made me your mate last week."  
>"Clearly," Derek said with a raised eyebrow. Derek dropped his hand and grabbed his shirt before throwing it at him. "Let's go."<p>

Derek eased him off the table, moving slower than strictly necessary. He was a horrible person. He was supposed to be giving Jackson space so he could get away from all of this supernatural crap and now Jackson was a werewolf. Not only that, but he was highly enjoying the reason to stay near Jackson. To see him, touch him, talk to him. God Derek was selfish. Jackson managed himself to Derek's car, ignoring the curious glances he got from Scott and Stiles. Derek was surprised when no one stopped him either. Maybe they thought he'd only done what he had to. Maybe he had. Derek sighed slightly. Jackson slid his phone out of his pocket as Derek drove. He winced as he put the phone to his ear and pulled it several inches away. Derek frowned, this was happening fast.  
>"Hey Mom, it's me. I'm uh, really not feeling too well. I'm just gonna stay at Scott's for a while. I'll call you. Don't worry. I love you." Jackson didn't have to fake anything, he already sounded like he felt horrible.<br>"Okay?" Derek murmured, watching him carefully.  
>"Mm," Jackson let out before leaning against the window. Derek shifted his left hand to the center of the steering wheel before taking Jackson's hand in his right. His cast was bulky and Derek eyed it speculatively.<br>"Your wrist should be healing."  
>"Joy," Jackson let out hollowly. Derek rubbed his thumb over the skin above the cast, frown deepening.<p>

Silence fell thickly in the car, hanging between them. Jackson's skin was warming and heat was beginning to radiate off of him. He was probably burning way higher than most humans. Derek barely remembered what changing had been like. Not to mention, it was easier for him, natural. He would never understand what Jackson was about to go through. "I'm okay," Jackson said, "you don't have to worry." Derek caught himself, realizing he was projecting his feelings.  
>"I'm fine," he said softly, pressing harder on the gas pedal. Jackson was nearly unconscious by the time Derek made it into his driveway. He jumped from the car and ran to the other side, helping Jackson out and half carrying him in. He was ridiculously glad he'd never picked up the makeshift bed, the only thing he really had. He tried to lay Jackson down carefully, kneeling on the floor next to him. Jackson shifted uncomfortably, eyes closed. He moaned softly. Derek shot to his feet, running down the stairs and grabbing a washcloth, running cold water over it and returning. Jackson was sitting up, eyes glazed. When he saw Derek he sagged back down, groaning again.<br>"You were gone…" he sighed.  
>"Only for a little while," Derek replied, laying the washcloth over his forehead. "I'm here." Jackson groaned, sweat gathering on his face. His eyes peeked open in slits and he looked to Derek once again.<br>"Did you stop?" he questioned. Derek frowned.  
>"What? Did I stop what?" Jackson groaned again before letting his eyelids fall closed.<br>"Loving me…"

Derek swallowed roughly. Jackson was bordering on delirious.  
>"No," he let out anyway, "never." Jackson didn't respond and Derek could have been imagining his slight smile…but there was no way to know. Jackson's temperature continued to rise. Derek waited until he'd passed out to gather ice water in a bowl and strips of towel. Returning he set the bowl next to the bundle of covers and tore away Jackson's shirt. He slipped off his shoes and socks, slowly working his jeans off as well. Soaking the strips of towel he laid them over his chest and arms. Jackson didn't react. For the most part Derek knew he'd be alright but he couldn't help but worry. Once again Jackson was hurt because of him. He ran a hand over his head before rising to his feet slowly and pacing the room. What if something somehow did go wrong? Between being marked and all the almost bites and then the actual bite, the black sores… Derek sighed. In one way Jackson was right. It would have been simpler if he'd just made the second mark. Hell, he'd wanted to. But a lifetime was a long time. It wasn't like this was something that could be reversed. Half the marriages didn't last these days and then people could actually leave the relationship. He sighed again. God he was tired of turning in these endless circles. Yes he wanted Jackson as his mate. Yes he was scared of what was going to happen. But now Jackson was turning into a werewolf. Through his bite. Derek felt a swell of not only pride but pleasure as well. He mostly didn't mind that. Not as much as he should at least. All he could do was wait and see what happened. He partly hoped Jackson was a slow learner.<p>

After about an hour Jackson's fever turned to chills. Derek pulled off the towels and lay next to him. He pulled him close and yanked a blanket over both of them. Jackson settled into him like he always did. Derek let himself relax, only then realizing just how much he'd missed it. Jackson wasn't marked anymore yet he still did it. Derek wondered if he'd formed a habit or if he always would have done it. He honestly couldn't decide which he would prefer. He kissed Jackson's damp forehead and stroked the back of his neck as his body quaked. He let his eyes close after a few moments. He really needed to resign himself to the fact that he was totally helpless when it came to Jackson. He wondered if it hadn't been that way since he'd met him. Ever since those scratches. But he never would have scratched Jackson if he hadn't been coming at him with that bullshit cocky attitude. Looking at it now, knowing the real Jackson, it was almost cute. Still, just a bit frustrating. Yet, Derek was glad he'd gotten to know the real guy underneath. It didn't really matter either way. There was no going back. There was no undoing it. After everything Jackson had been through…he still wasn't willing to give up. Maybe Derek should give that a try.

_A/N: I managed to write something semi fluffy! Yay… It really is an accomplishment considering the storm of bullshit I'm wading through right now. That is totally a side note. *please excuse my rantage*_

_Anyways…I'm excited for next chapter. Some training is planned and Jackson is going to try and figure out a plan. ^.^ Yep. Excited. No guarantee on when it will be done though._

_Hope you enjoyed. Thanks again for all your lovely, lovely, wonderful reviews. They maketh me smile. :D_


	27. Too loud to see

Jackson wasn't conscious. Not quite. All he could smell was…_mm_…Derek. His mouth began to water. Jackson wasn't sure why he had this reaction but he didn't mind so much. Derek smelled perfect. And Jackson could smell him _so _clearly. Like Derek had somehow found a way to crawl from his nose straight into his brain, no distracting senses or neurons in between. Nothing between. Nothing between at all. Just him and Derek. Derek and him. Jackson smiled into whatever it was that he was laying on. It was warm and soft and after another moment it wiggled.  
>"Feeling better?" Derek questioned. His deep voice was so close by that Jackson swore he could feel the individual vibrations from it. And dear God was it always that deep?<br>"Don't know," Jackson answered honestly. His voice sounded strange too, like he'd just come up from underwater. It was clear and new. Somehow not entirely him anymore. "Everything is…" He drifted off, distracted as his fingertips spanned out, seven of them encountering fabric, some rough and some remarkably softer. Jackson disregarded this information almost immediately however because three of his fingers had encountered something that was most definitely skin. He sighed a bit because he knew it was not his skin and that only left one person. The hand that found the delicious patch of flesh twitched slightly and the tiny, invisible hairs on Derek's stomach gave way, nearly an invitation. Jackson moved slowly, cautiously. His head was on Derek's chest and he paused to wonder how his hand made its way partly under Derek's shirt.

Derek looked down at him with dark concerned eyes. "How long was I asleep?" Jackson asked.  
>"About eighteen hours." Jackson gasped as he jerked up and he really shouldn't have been surprised but both of these actions were strange as well. It happened so quickly, and his chest inflated so…<em>intricately<em> that it took a few seconds for his brain to catch up. He was distracted by the feel of air running over his chest the same time that it was filling it and his skin nearly tingled in reaction.  
>"I have to call my parents," he blurted, already debating trying to get up and walk.<br>"Relax," Derek said, laying a hand on his shoulder gently. "You and Scott ate some questionably old Chinese and are both currently curled up with buckets. You're good for a while." At that moment Jackson was distracted not only by Derek's voice but the feel of his perfectly rough palm, full of shallow lines, on his bare shoulder.  
>"Oh," he murmured when the words eventually waded their way through all of the detailed sensations. Jackson relaxed again, hands curling in the covers where they had fallen. Just processing everything that was now different, which was <em>everything <em>was exhausting. The fabric under his palm, Derek, his air flow, the pulse and pound of blood all through him, the taste of the air, the sounds of the woods, his scent, he'd never smelled himself so specifically, mingling with Derek's. Things he couldn't even think of beyond that. Everything was alien. After a few moments floundering he looked to Derek, nearly helpless.

The only possible experience Jackson could think of similar to this one was being born. An idea which sounded ridiculous when he thought back over it. But the thought was already spinning and blossoming in his head and he thought of the time that he actually was born and his parents gave him up. His eyelids squeezed closed and for a second Jackson was sure he could see every dark brown eyelash. He could feel them crashing into each other and brushing against his skin. Eyes closed, in the loud dark, he reached for Derek. Derek made a sound that he couldn't identify. A low rumbling in his chest that was somehow soothing. The sound was so Derek. Derek continued making it and wrapped his arms around Jackson. He wanted to tell Derek what was wrong, horribly so, but he couldn't find the words.  
>"I know," Derek said unexpectedly, rumbling cutting off, "I know."<br>"I thought you couldn't," Jackson managed before shoving his face further into Derek's shirt.  
>"You're almost finished changing. I can feel you. So clearly."<br>"Almost finished?" Jackson demanded, sounds running into the fabric and scattering.  
>"Yes and you can feel me too." Jackson was preparing to deny it, while trying to ward off a full out nervous breakdown, when suddenly he <em>did.<em> He did feel him. It wasn't…something he could quantify. Derek was just there. Calm. Reassuring. There. "You're doing great Jackson," Derek added softly.

Jackson fell silent. His fear and panic subsided then and he wondered briefly if Derek was controlling it. He didn't ask. At the moment he solely wanted to exist. His mind wandered slowly back over Derek's words. _You're doing great. _He wasn't doing anything. Not as far as he knew at least. Maybe it was just Derek comforting him. That was awfully nice of him. He sighed into Derek again, forcing his body to actually relax.  
>"Is everything always going to be so…overwhelming?" he whispered, somewhat relieved when it at least sounded similar to what a whisper used to sound like. Derek shook his head, his chin moving back and forth over Jackson's hair.<br>"It will just take some time for you to adjust." He fell silent quickly, almost as if he wanted to say something else.  
>"What?" Jackson questioned, unable to peel his curiosity back. Derek's calm flickered for a second before surging back.<br>"The only problem we'll really have to deal with is your temper."

Jackson fell silent again. This time, he resolved, he'd stay quiet for at least five minutes. He wasn't going to worry about it. In fact, he wasn't going to worry about anything. All he was going to do was lie there and smell Derek. That sounded a bit off. He was going to lie there and focus on Derek. He listened to Derek's heartbeat, letting it soothe him. Everything would be alright. Derek was still here. Even though Jackson was dangerously close to having his entire life turned upside down _and_ torn apart Derek was here. He inhaled, getting nothing but Derek, held it in for a few moments, and exhaled. Derek rumbled quietly again, hands drawing small lines across his spine. Jackson examined the sound in his head. It was a pleasant sound. Almost like Derek was happy…Jackson wondered if this was the werewolf equivalent to purring. The thought made him smile. Jackson dozed off, somewhat surprised when he woke up. He grunted softly as he shifted, the fabric against his newly sensitized skin making him shudder. Derek was there immediately, peering at him with his concerned eyes.  
>"I'm okay," Jackson murmured, "your worry is unnecessary."<br>"I'm sorry. You're just changing species right now." Jackson's smile was unforced.  
>"Did you just make a joke?"<br>"No," Derek answered stiffly, climbing off the makeshift bed. He shot a quick glance back at Jackson. "You should probably eat something."

His stomach contracted painfully at the thought of food. When was the last time he'd eaten? Probably at least a day ago. Jackson groaned as he pulled his jeans from the floor and stumbled into them, hurrying to follow after Derek. He tried desperately to ignore the feeling of denim against his legs, rubbing against the hairs there.  
>"Please tell me you have lots of food in this house." Derek set two curled paper bags on the table, closing the fridge again. Jackson dropped into the single chair and tore into the first one, overjoyed to discover several wrapped burgers inside.<br>"Stiles said you owe him," Derek informed him, leaning against the counter, lips quirked slightly. Jackson didn't answer; too busy shoving a second burger into his mouth.  
>"You hungry?" he asked, mouth full, several minutes later. Derek was actually smiling by then, but shook his head anyways. "I can eat like this now," Jackson said, pausing to actually swallow, "I'm a wolf." He paused to smile at Derek before grabbing another burger. Derek chuckled, <em>actually chuckled<em>, and Jackson froze, burger half to his mouth. "I just heard that," he said to himself, "I _know _I just heard that. But I can't believe it…"  
>"Eat your dinner," Derek muttered.<br>"Isn't it past dinner time?"  
>"If you're good I'll take you for a run."<br>"_Pup _not _puppy_," Jackson muttered before actually thinking about going outside. That would probably be incredible.

He finished the burger already in hand before tossing the last one back in the fridge. He stood and stretched, patting his stomach briefly. "Alright, let's go." Derek smiled again before half gesturing to the back door. Jackson allowed himself an eager smile before diving out of it and jumping over the rickety staircase entirely. He jerked to a sudden stop at the feel of grass beneath his feet. After a few moments he half turned back to Derek, who was standing in the doorway. "Why do you _ever _wear shoes?"  
>"To avoid being conspicuous," Derek answered with an eye roll.<br>"Like people are even looking at your feet," Jackson said dismissively before taking off running. Derek kept pace easily and Jackson felt like he was flying. The sounds of the woods were blurring around him. The only steady things were the impacts of his feet in the soft earth, his gentle heartbeat, his shallow, easy breaths, and Derek moving with him. Each inhale was like an entirely new world he'd just entered. He smelled the water and immediately changed direction without thinking about it. Once he actually saw the giant pond he let out a small cry of joy and launched himself into the air, body cutting into the chilly water.

Breaking the surface was exquisite. The too loud sounds were dulled wonderfully and it immediately calmed Jackson. He cut through the slick friction, lapping the pond a few times before settling and wading across the bottom. The water was thick and murky, swirls of dirt and pebbles that he'd dislodged slowly sinking around him. Jackson's lungs had just started to burn when something else crashed into the water. Startled, he dug his toes into the silt and kicked to the surface. Derek's hands wrapped around his arms, relief clear on his face.  
>"You were under for three minutes," he explained, shivering quickly.<br>"Sorry," Jackson answered, distracted by the water caught between his skin and Derek's. It was a wonder he could still feel the thin layer, quickly warming between them. "It was nice being underwater, calming."  
>"Hm," Derek murmured, staring at his face intently. Jackson could feel the water sluicing down his skin, Derek's attention only increasing the feeling. He could feel the water moving around him too as he kicked gently to stay afloat. It was all over him, moving all over him. The water was a contradiction. Rough and smooth. There and not. He fanned his fingers and had the ridiculous thought that it was almost like sex. Smooth like sex. Fleeting like sex. Overwhelming like sex. "Jackson," Derek said. He flushed.<br>"Sorry."

The next thing Jackson knew Derek was kissing him. The muscles of his shoulders were slick as Jackson tried to hold on. His mouth was rough and Jackson could feel each indent in his lips and he wanted to fill them in with his own lips. How ridiculous. Physically impossible. Still…he wanted. Jackson couldn't think. It was too much. The smell of Derek and the taste and the feel and still the water. God the water. His thoughts came in short, fractured bursts. He was that far gone. His hands slid down, down, down, settling on Derek's hips and yanking him closer. Jackson nearly yelped when the sudden hardness in his jeans encountered the friction of Derek's hip, the soaked roughness of the cloth against him. He bucked his hips and moaned into Derek's mouth, unable to think, more unable to stop. Derek growled, biting his lip. It scared Jackson, but not nearly enough. One hand on his throat, Derek shoved him off, growling again. His arm stayed extended, holding Jackson back.  
>"You're going to lose control," he huffed out, eyes flashing once.<br>"Don't care," Jackson panted, prying at his arm uselessly.  
>"Don't fight me," Derek snarled. Jackson went still suddenly, water lapping at his skin as it tried to adjust to the lack of motion. He let out an impatient whine, hands curling into fists. "Stay there," Derek ordered. His hand slid down, drawing an invisible line. A few knuckles dragged across Jackson's erection. His entire frame shuddered violently in response.<p>

Jackson could hardly move other than the involuntary spasms that he couldn't control and keeping his chin above water. It was staggering the control that Derek had over him. Still, in a tiny part of Jackson's brain, he knew it was important. He wasn't thinking about anything right now. He was fairly sure he wouldn't even be able to spell control, let alone exert it. Derek repeated the motion and Jackson jerked.  
>"Derek, fuck, God, unh, <em>please<em>," the syllables tore themselves from his lips faster than it should have been possible. Jackson began trembling with the want to move closer. Derek didn't comment one lip pulled into his mouth as he focused on the task at hand. He opened Jackson's jeans easily, one hand reaching in. Jackson's eyes closed before rolling back. He couldn't think. He truly couldn't. The way Derek was touching him felt like the most real thing that had ever existed. It was_ so_- The thought ended rather suddenly as he groaned, losing it on the third stroke. Jackson stopped kicking, his entire body falling victim to the aftershocks of pleasure running rampant through every nerve ending in his body. Luckily Derek grabbed hold of him, one arm looping around his chest, before his head sank beneath the surface. Derek dragged him onto the shore, somehow looking pleased about the entire situation.

_A/N:_

_To abc, if you are still reading:_

_I am only responding to you here because it's the only way I can and honestly I found your reviews quite insulting.  
>First of all, I said from the start I was not following the show.<br>Also it is my story. I cannot 'ruin' it with my plot decisions.  
>If you find so many problems with my writing you should probably just stop reading it.<br>Lastly I feel sorry for any new writers who receive a review from you. You are unnecessarily harsh and if I had received one starting out I might have given up. I really hope you will reconsider how you review stories.  
>I also hope that I have not offended you. It was not my intention.<em>

_To everyone else:_

_Gah. I am sorry about that. I hate to put it there but I also felt like I needed to say it._

_Please don't feel like you can't question or criticize me. I am open to both. However, I feel that there is a line of being decent and it was crossed._

_In my opinion there is _never _a reason to leave a rude review. If you don't like something…you can just click off it. Sometimes I just don't understand. _

_Anyways. Sorry again. I'll move on now._

_I really enjoyed writing this chapter so I hope you guys liked it. I tried not to go overboard with the details… And of course Derek and Jackson are drawing ever closer, which I enjoy as well, obviously. ^.^ Now that they're on a more level playing field things are bound to get…interesting. I still make no promises because I don't know and what fun would it be if I did promise?_

_Thanks again you guys. I do not deserve you. (Think what you want, I don't)_


	28. We were never here

Derek relaxed into the silt of the shore, a few sparse patches of grass poking at him. Jackson laid flat on his back, still entirely unkempt. He almost looked as if he'd been steamrolled and left there. Every couple seconds he'd shiver and Derek didn't know if he was cold or still riding out his orgasm. It was dangerous, incredibly so, but Derek felt like he could get used to this. He could really get used to this.  
>"Okay?" Jackson groaned before throwing a hand over Derek's mouth.<br>"Shhh," he sighed, hand sliding to Derek's chest as he moved closer. Unable to keep himself from smiling, Derek complied. Jackson fixed his boxers and fastened his pants before shivering again. He moved back into Derek's side, pressing a smiling kiss into his skin. "I can feel every tiny pebble," Jackson mumbled some time later.  
>"Impressive," Derek teased.<br>"How long will it last?" Derek glanced down at him, shrugging the shoulder Jackson wasn't lying on.  
>"Couple days maybe. Probably not more than two weeks."<br>"Well what if I like…focus on it?"  
>"You'll always have the ability. It just won't be so sharp and in your face."<br>"Good," Jackson murmured. He glanced back to the water as it stilled, resuming the peace that they had interrupted. "Almost like we were never here," Jackson mumbled. Derek smiled to himself.

Jackson eventually coaxed Derek to his feet and they walked back to the house. Jackson's head would swivel in nearly every direction and occasionally he'd smile to himself.  
>"Enjoying yourself?" Jackson flushed, slight embarrassment curving off of him.<br>"Yes," he admitted. "That's…okay right?"  
>"Of course. It's nice actually." Jackson tore a leaf off of a low hanging branch and ran it through his fingers. "I'm not used to it being…good I guess. It's not normally okay to just relax."<br>"But you're the alpha now." Torn pieces of leaf floated to the ground, making nearly silent sounds as they landed. "You're my alpha," Jackson breathed. Derek's gut tightened.  
>"Mm," he let out, words he shouldn't say pulling at his lips. Words like <em>of course <em>and _mine_, _love_, _mate_, and _you belong to me, always_. He had to be patient. If it was meant to happen it would. He wouldn't rush Jackson. But Derek was finally, maybe, accepting the idea that this was actually real. Derek partly wondered if he marked Jackson again, right now, how long he'd be able to hold off. "We should see about getting you home," he said, yanking himself back to reality. Jackson nodded, not saying a word. His eyes boring into Derek's said more than he could.

Derek wondered if he'd felt the surge of possession. He had no idea if he'd blanketed it at all. He hadn't tried to. He stifled a curse, making sure to block his anger from escaping. The last thing he wanted was Jackson thinking he was mad at him. It was directed inward. He didn't mind Jackson being a werewolf but maybe he wasn't quite ready for it either. He started walking again, only because standing still and looking at Jackson was driving him insane.  
>"Do I have to go home right this second?" Jackson questioned when they entered the house. He pulled himself up onto the counter effortlessly, as if trying to dissuade Derek against it already. Derek crossed his arms, smiling once again.<br>"What if I said yes?" Jackson's pout instantly took over his entire face.  
>"Must you be so cruel?" he questioned softly.<br>"Alright," Derek conceded, stepping closer, "what if I said no?" Jackson smiled softly. "What's so pressing that you can't go home?" Derek questioned, enjoying the conversation. It was one of the first times he and Jackson could just mess around. There wasn't any pressure. It was nice. He stopped about a foot and a half away, setting his hands on his hips. Jackson smirked slowly.  
>"Nothing <em>pressing <em>right now. But something could be."  
>"Subtle." Jackson stretched his legs out and ran them up the backs of Derek's thighs, pulling him closer.<br>"Better?"

Derek leaned in, stopping his lips a fraction of an inch from Jackson's. Two could play this teasing game.  
>"You wouldn't be allowed to touch me," he offered, breath ghosting over Jackson's parted lips. Jackson whined faintly before shivering.<br>"Maybe I wouldn't..you know…"  
>"Mm mm," Derek disagreed, hands settling on Jackson's thighs. "I'll make sure you do." Jackson made a choked little noise.<br>"W-why?"  
>"Because," Derek murmured, slipping his hands further up, "it'll be better if I'm there the first time. And it will be more pleasurable if it's not because you lost your temper." He left off the reason that he really just wanted to see it. From any angle, this was a winwin.  
>"Well would it be so bad if I did…wolf out?" Jackson asked haltingly, obviously having trouble speaking.<br>"You would most likely try to mark me as your mate. That would ruin all our fun."  
>"<em>I <em>can mark _you_?" Jackson questioned, gasping when Derek dropped a sudden kiss to his shoulder.  
>"Technically."<br>"Oh," Jackson let out. He didn't protest when Derek dragged his arms above his head.  
>"Don't move them," he repeated, smirking.<p>

Jackson didn't respond, eyes sliding closed as his lips moved with no sound coming out. "Don't bite me either," Derek warned, softly. "What are you doing?" he questioned Jackson's still moving lips.  
>"Praying," Jackson answered without missing a beat. Derek chuckled softly before kissing the corner of his mouth and moving back. He ran his nails along Jackson's thighs a few more times, pleased when Jackson moaned. His hands moved to the snap of Jackson's jeans next, opening it slowly. Jackson bucked against his hands, arms staying where they were for the most part. Derek trailed hot kisses over his stomach before pulling his jeans and underwear down and off. He crouched down and pulled Jackson's hips forward before pushing his legs apart. Jackson gave a broken little moan, head falling into the cabinet with a thunk that threatened to dislodge the entire thing. Derek didn't give him any warning before attacking with his tongue. With Jackson's heightened sensitivity it didn't take long. He was gasping and arching, long moans echoing off the walls. When his heart thumped unevenly Derek paused to look up. Panic was fluttering at the edge of Jackson's emotions.<br>"It's alright," Derek murmured. "Let it go." Jackson groaned and looked down at him, eyes flaring silver. Derek's hands tightened on his hips, holding his breath as Jackson phased for the first time. He phased back almost just as quickly, body relaxing for a split second.  
>"God," he panted, "that was-" Derek stood and thrust inside him before he could finish. He kissed him hard while he could be sure that Jackson was still human.<p>

Jackson's howl was muffled but it was definitely a howl and Derek pulled back as he phased again. Jackson's hands clenched and he whined as he forced himself back to human. Derek arched an eyebrow, impressed. He thrust again, slowly, watching Jackson's pupils expand. Derek delved into his emotions and nearly came on the spot. Jackson was one huge bundle of raw nerves and ecstasy. Derek moved his hands to the countertop as he lost control of his wolf, nails digging into the wood. When he'd changed at twelve he obviously hadn't been running around having sex. He'd never experienced anything this heightened, not like Jackson was experiencing it. It was new and unbelievable and he wanted to kiss him again. Derek barely maintained the space between them. He bit into his lip, half as a warning, half to hold off. When the pain was enough to bring him back he took hold of Jackson's jaw in one hand.  
>"<em>Mine<em>," he said carefully, eyes boring into his. Jackson whimpered and nodded once before coming. Derek followed immediately, unable to stave it off for another second. Derek ran a fingertip through the liquid sliding down Jackson's stomach and brought it to his lips to taste before he could stop himself. He wasn't sure where the urge came from but when Jackson shuddered again, watching him, he was glad he'd done it. He leaned closer, carefully taking Jackson's lips with his own. Even Jackson's tongue was quivering as it slid into Derek's mouth. He groaned loudly and arched closer. Derek pressed into him as he did.

Jackson leaned into Derek's shoulder after another moment, panting quietly.  
>"I don't even have words for what just happened," he breathed. Derek nodded in agreement. The door slapped open without warning.<br>"Derek? Jackson?" Stiles called out, voice reaching them as he walked through the front of the house.  
>"You don't want to come in here," Derek called back in warning.<br>"Why is Jackson all furry and having a hairy breakdown?" Stiles asked, amused.  
>"Dude you really don't want to go in there," Scott added from behind him.<br>"What it's not like they're," Stiles was turned away as he entered the kitchen, evidently talking to Scott, he turned around and froze on the spot. Derek was still between Jackson's legs, arms braced on either side of his naked hips. His pants were obviously open just as it was extremely obvious exactly what they had been doing.  
>"Told you," Derek muttered smugly.<br>"My _eyes_," Stiles whined, throwing both hands over them. Scott's hand reached out and pulled him back.  
>"My mom said the food sickness thing would only reasonably hold up for a little while longer. Jackson really needs to get home."<br>"Rotten timing," Jackson murmured, cheeks flushed.  
>"Better than two minutes earlier," Derek responded, smiling devilishly.<br>"I don't think I even would have noticed."  
>"Oh my God!" Stiles cried out, "We will be in the car!"<br>"Where you should have stayed," Derek called after them.

_A/N: I promise I'm not trying to fluff you guys to death. Or crush you with lemons. I just want time for them to be them…if that seems to make any sense at all…_

_Anyways, thanks again! _


	29. The best restraint

It was easier than Jackson thought it would be. He climbed into the back of the jeep as if nothing had happened, ignoring the way Stiles was purposely _not _looking at him. Derek leaned into the driver's window and Stiles leaned so far out of his seat Scott had to catch him from falling. Derek ignored Stiles too.  
>"I'll be close by," he offered Jackson, a slight smile playing on his lips.<br>"Yeah you're already too close," Stiles shot back. Derek leveled a glare at him.  
>"I'll keep an eye out." Derek smiled back at Jackson before reaching in and smacking the back of Stiles' head. He offered a brief wave before making his way back inside the house. After another moment Stiles leaned back into his seat.<br>"Damn horny werewolves," Stiles muttered, starting the engine.  
>"Just…shut up and crack the windows."<br>"Why?" Stiles demanded.  
>"Because it smells like sex." Jackson couldn't stop himself from chuckling.<br>"I repeat," Stiles said, opening both windows, "damn werewolves."  
>"You're too uptight," Jackson murmured, "maybe you should see about getting some."<br>"I will make you walk."  
>"Wouldn't be a problem." Stiles grunted something unintelligible before turning on the radio and cranking it much louder than necessary.<p>

Jackson was all too happy to arrive home and get out of Stiles' jeep where the music was still pounding. He tried to tell himself that the headache Stiles had given him would help with pretending to be sick in front of his parents. Still…the pounding was beginning to grate on his nerves. Jackson wondered if pain killers still worked on werewolves. He'd need to ask Derek when he saw him. A slight pang of missing him hit unexpectedly. Jackson frowned to himself. There was something so wrong with how attached he was. He couldn't help but worry that Derek didn't feel the same way. But Jackson supposed that's how it was for everyone. Human or not. He pushed away the thought and walked through the door. His mother fairly launched herself off the loveseat to get to him.  
>"Jackson," she sighed, "you okay? Feeling better? How are you?" Jackson inhaled deeply. She was still a little freaked out by the whole kidnapped bomb thing. It was understandable he supposed. At least he hadn't had to sit in a hospital bed for more than a few hours. Thank God for his dad.<br>"A little tired," he lied, "just kinda want to get into bed."  
>"Do you want me to bring you some soup? Chicken noodle? How about some crackers?" He <em>was <em>hungry again. Would eating now look suspicious? Did he really care?  
>"Um, I could try to eat," he worked to sound weak.<br>"Can you make it to bed? Do you need your dad to help you?" He blanched a bit. She was going to hover.  
>"I can make it Mom." He smiled a bit, just for her.<p>

Jackson was relieved to see Buster already in his room. He jumped to his feet seeing Jackson and peeled up his tiny lip in a growl. Jackson crouched just inside the door and extended his hand. Buster scrambled back, growling again.  
>"It's still me," he offered. Buster stopped growling but didn't drop his lip. He stayed where he was. Jackson focused on the edges of his fingertips. He pictured it in his head. He tried to draw back the feel of transforming. It didn't work. Letting out a small growl of his own he tried harder. Still nothing. He rocked back onto his heels and sighed. Looked like he had more work to do. Buster however seemed satisfied with his lack of power and barked quietly before turning to his bed, tail wagging slowly. "Brat," Jackson called after him. His mother knocked on the door and Jackson stood quickly. He made it to the bed in two small leaps and was seated on the edge of it when she came in. He couldn't quite decipher the expression on her face. It was almost like…she was happy to be taking care of him. He scooted onto the bed, leaning against the headboard and pulling his legs up to leave her room. His mother sat on the edge of the bed, laying the tray, complete with chicken noodle soup and a glass of milk, over him. She laid a soft hand on his knee.<br>"Alright?" she questioned softly.  
>"I'm okay Mom." For the first time, Jackson didn't mind being babied. He didn't need it and he was partly sure she knew that. But the important part was that he didn't mind. It was okay to be taken care of sometimes. She stayed with him while he ate, smoothing his hair and kissing his forehead before taking the empty tray and coaxing Buster from the room.<br>"Get some rest Jackson." He nodded before scooting down on the bed and flicking out the light.

It took Jackson a while to fall asleep because honestly, it was really weird that he could see in the dark now. He kept looking around his room, expecting the ability to disappear. It didn't and eventually the ceiling faded to black. Jackson was running, faster and faster, until he wasn't even sure where he was. He had nothing more than a vague idea of what he was chasing. Flickers of the scent were still on the wind. He knew the scent. He knew it was necessary to his survival…but he couldn't catch it. He kept running because it was the only option he had. For a long moment Jackson wasn't sure what had woken him. Derek swung in through his window and crossed to the bed.  
>"What's wrong?" he questioned softly. Jackson couldn't answer for a moment because there it was <em>that <em>scent. The one he'd been chasing. The one that had run from him. Derek. I dreamt you ran from me. The words were there in his head. He couldn't make himself say them.  
>"I'm okay," Jackson said, sitting up as he felt his body shiver.<br>"You were yelping. Not to mention fear and adrenaline are running through you."  
>"Just a bad dream." Derek came closer.<br>"Tell me about it?" Jackson shook his head once.  
>"No. Just…" he couldn't find the words he really needed so he reached out and pulled Derek into the bed.<p>

Jackson felt better once he was curled in Derek's arms but the fear still wouldn't quite go away. What if Derek did decide to leave him? Once he was okay to go on his own what if Derek decided it would be better if he wasn't around? Derek didn't say anything. Every once in a while he'd make that rumbling noise that Jackson was beginning to grow quite fond of. "Don't leave me," Jackson exhaled slowly.  
>"I'm not going to." There was a long silence which Jackson used to move closer. "Is that what you're afraid of?" Derek whispered. Jackson didn't answer. He was partly glad that he didn't have to. The embarrassment flushing through him was enough. Derek sighed and tucked Jackson's chin into his neck.<br>"I can't help it. You won't make me your mate. We keep dancing along making a serious decision and how am I supposed to know that you even want me? Still?" Jackson breathed the words into Derek's skin, eyes closing when they were out.  
>"You don't understand," Derek's fingertips trailed along Jackson's spine. "This can't be changed or taken back once it's done. If something happens…if something goes wrong…you'd hate me. I couldn't stand it if you hated me."<br>"You don't understand either," Jackson said, chest fluttering as he forced the words out. "It already can't be taken back. I've changed. Because of you. Because of what we've been through." He pulled back enough so that he could look Derek in the eyes. Too many things were swirling through him at once. "You made me new. I belong to you now." The change happened all at once. Instead of pushing him back, Derek pulled him closer.

Derek trapped his hands between them, making sure they weren't in contact before covering Jackson's mouth with a hand, keeping it closed. Jackson fought to breathe deeply. Derek's pulse was pounding in his ears. Everything was even sharper than before, which should have been impossible.  
>"Calm down," Derek said softly. "Everything is okay, just keep breathing." Jackson closed his eyes and listened to Derek's heart. It was smooth and steady, soothing. He wasn't sure how long it took him to come back down. Derek lowered his hand before moving it over Jackson's back.<br>"I'm already yours," Jackson breathed, relaxing his hands.  
>"I'm not going anywhere. Not any time soon." The words soothed Jackson slightly. "Let's just go one day at a time alright?"<br>"Do I have a choice?" Derek smiled.  
>"If you're set on me then no."<br>"Stiles is single," Jackson murmured thoughtfully. Derek growled. After another moment Jackson snorted. "What part of I belong to you was unclear?"  
>"I might like you better when you're not talking," Derek breathed.<br>"I might like you better when you're not talking," Jackson shot back, slanting his mouth across Derek's.

Jackson rolled his body, straddling Derek before kissing him again.  
>"You're insatiable," Derek managed against his lips.<br>"You're really complaining?" Derek rolled them both, settling between Jackson's legs.  
>"Maybe not." He pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it to the floor, unbuckling his belt and sliding it free before gathering Jackson's hands. Jackson let Derek bind his hands to the slatted headboard, heat spiking through him as he watched. "Purely to be safe," Derek said, smirking. Jackson couldn't actually manage a verbal reply. "Don't pull too hard," he warned sternly. "That would be difficult to explain."<br>"Not really," Jackson breathed, arching under him in impatience, "'Sorry Mom my werewolf boyfriend tied me up while we were-'" Derek kissed him so hard Jackson was fairly sure there would be a fast healing bruise. He ripped Jackson's shirt from his body as the kiss continued. Jackson groaned as he curled his hands into fists. "I'm never going to get tired of that," he admitted, panting. Derek smiled wide enough to show his teeth.  
>"Good."<br>"I am going to have to buy new shirts though." Derek hovered over him.  
>"Don't make me gag you."<p>

It was Jackson's turn to smirk, which faded quickly as Derek singlehandedly finished stripping both of them. His hands brushed and teased, taking much longer than necessary. Jackson was alternating panting and groaning by the time he finished. He contemplated telling Derek he was killing him but judging by the self satisfied smirk left sitting on Derek's face he already knew.  
>"Derek, <em>please<em>." Asides from his smirk widening and his eyes flickering there was no reaction to Jackson's breathy plea. Letting his head fall back against the headboard he groaned through gritted teeth. Every passing moment he thought it would be too much but the torture continued. Derek changed tactics, hands running over Jackson's body in swirling patterns. There was still no relief in sight. Jackson arched desperately, fighting to stay quiet. For the first time he realized he had no idea what time it was. Derek slid a slick finger inside of him and Jackson stopped thinking about it. His body was precisely torn between relaxing and tensing further because Derek was _finally _inside of him and because Derek was finally _inside _of him. "Derek," Jackson groaned, unable to stop himself. Once again it had no effect in speeding things up. Jackson writhed in the sheets helplessly. His frustration continued to build. By the time Derek had worked up to three fingers Jackson was barely clinging on. The nearly undeniable force was running through him, pulling at his skin. He pulled on the headboard restlessly, a growl escaping.  
>"Hold it off," Derek whispered, hand stilling.<p>

Jackson growled again, wondering if he was insane. "You have to learn restraint," Derek continued, dropping a hot kiss on his thigh, "trust me this is the best way."  
>"Stop talking," Jackson hissed, teeth grinding together. Derek thrust all three fingers back in, fanning them for good measure. Jackson's hands clenched even tighter. His nails began inching out. He could feel it happening. His breath came in short gasps. He was almost sure he couldn't hold on. Jackson curled his toes thinking of every time he'd told himself he couldn't go on and proved himself wrong. He could do this. He could control it. He opened his eyes, looking down at Derek. Derek looked up to him after another second, smiling slightly. Jackson wondered if he could feel the sheer will thrumming through his entire body. He could do this. He could. Jackson continued the mantra in his head, still focused on Derek instead of what Derek was doing. It felt perfectly amazing but he wasn't thinking about that. He wasn't. He could do this. Derek's head shifted to the side and before Jackson realized what he was doing his teeth had scraped against the side of Jackson's knee. With a muffled curse he lost all control and changed. He panted unevenly, trying to adjust to the new teeth in his mouth. That was cheating. Derek knew biting was his weakness. Especially when he could feel the pressure of each indent on every tiny bit of skin precisely.<p>

He bit down on his lip, a surprised cry of pain escaping when his teeth went through the skin. He used his tongue to push his lip off his teeth and fell back against the headboard, breathing deeply. That was unnecessary. Derek did a fantastic job of distracting him using both hands and his mouth. After a few short moments Jackson had nearly forgotten about it. Derek apparently took mercy on him then, sliding up his body finally. He dropped a kiss to Jackson's throat, stopping between his legs. He brought one of Jackson's legs over his hips before thrusting in. He kissed Jackson again, flinching slightly when Jackson's teeth nipped at his lip.  
>"What are you scared of?" Jackson questioned, eyes shining blindingly for a split second.<br>"Impatient pup," Derek groaned. One hand settled on Jackson's hip, the other tangling in his hair for better leverage. Jackson moaned as Derek moved faster, tugging on his hair sharply. Jackson bit at his lips more carefully, relieved when there was only minimal blood seeping into his mouth.

He couldn't help but yank on the belt again. He wanted to touch Derek…so badly he could barely breathe. Derek moved closer then, his forehead grazing Jackson's. Jackson sighed slightly. He'd never been gladder that Derek could feel him. I love you. The words were right on the tip of his tongue. But neither of them had said it since… Jackson closed his eyes, breathing in Derek's and his scents mixing. Why it was that that took him over the edge he couldn't be sure. Derek kissed him again, holding tighter as he finished. His eyes flickered blue as he sagged onto Jackson, the hand in his hair moving to undo the belt.

Jackson relaxed under him, one arm going over his shoulders. He laid in exhausted silence for a long time.  
>"I hate you," he muttered half heartedly. Derek just chuckled in response. "That was horrible," Jackson continued. He paused, considering briefly. "And kind of awesome. In a twisted, wrong way."<br>"You don't want to know the other training option."  
>"You cheated," Jackson accused quietly.<br>"You love it when I bite you."  
>"You've don't actually bite me." Derek sighed quietly and ran a fingertip across his cheek bone.<br>"You know why."  
>"Yeah yeah," it was Jackson's turn to sigh, "go to sleep." Jackson nudged him and Derek slid off of him without another word. Jackson turned onto his side. He didn't protest when Derek wrapped his arms around him.<p>

_A/N: This chapter would have been done much earlier. But I added more lemons. As I'm sure you noticed… Now I need to shape up and figure out where this thing is actually going. Should be interesting._

_While I'm on topic of future plot points..how do you feel about Jackson marking Derek? Once again..I can't decide and I'm looking to you guys for help. I appreciate input!_

_Hope you enjoyed. :D_


	30. Everything

Derek couldn't remember the last time he'd slept so well. It seemed like things were finally settling. Like maybe…just possibly, things could work out. He almost didn't want to believe it, like he was setting himself up for a fall. But Derek couldn't help but hope. Especially when he was looking at Jackson. The ridiculously beautiful boy just made him want things to be better. Or maybe he made things better. Derek wanted to shake his head but settled for an eye roll instead. Jackson was tucked in close and he didn't want to wake him. Pale orange light was peeking through the curtains, more so when the breeze blew the curtains apart. The window was still open from when he'd swung in last night. Maybe if enough time passed Jackson would just permanently leave it open for him. Derek smiled to himself at the thought. That didn't sound bad at all.  
>"Morning," Jackson mumbled, lips moving over his skin. Derek let his fingers skim through Jackson's hair.<br>"Morning."  
>"Mm," Jackson let out, stretching, "I should get up and go for a run."<br>"No, you shouldn't. We've got more work to do today. You'll need your energy," Derek finished darkly. Jackson shifted slightly before yanking a pillow over his head.

"I changed my mind," Jackson let out as Derek pulled it off, "I'm not getting out of bed today." Derek laughed shortly.  
>"I'd like to see you try to stay in bed all day."<br>"Why does that sound like a challenge?" Jackson questioned around a yawn.  
>"You're a werewolf now. You've got more energy to burn."<br>"So I'll burn my energy by controlling the urge to get out of bed."  
>"That's not going to work," Derek informed him, smiling.<br>"We'll just see," Jackson said, sticking his tongue out. Derek swooped down and sucked it into his mouth before he had the change to put it back in his mouth. Jackson moaned, falling back on the sheets, Derek following him. "Mm, unh, no…we..mmm, we can't," Jackson moaned slightly, his hands not entirely committed to pushing Derek off.  
>"Why not exactly?" Derek huffed out.<br>"It's morning," Jackson sighed. "My parents."  
>"So we can work on you being quiet." Jackson did shove him off then.<br>"No way." He went to the dresser and pulled on boxers. "If I have to work on not wolfing out I am definitely not worrying about my poor impressionable mother walking in on it."  
>"So come to my place."<p>

Derek let the offer hang in the air, smiling as Jackson's heart thumped unevenly.  
>"You're going to make me lose my mind." Derek slid out of the bed slowly, crossing behind Jackson, framing his hands on the dresser.<br>"More energy to burn," he breathed, nipping at Jackson's earlobe teasingly. Jackson didn't respond verbally, falling into the dresser as his knees buckled. "So sensitive," Derek breathed, running a finger down his spine. Jackson shivered in his arms.  
>"I told you," Jackson said, regaining his feet, "we can't do this right now." Much as Derek wanted to disagree there were footsteps making their way down the hall. He sighed into Jackson's skin.<br>"Gotta go. Offer's still open." He pulled on clothes as he crossed the room, tucking his shoes under his arm before jumping down. He could hear a knock on the door as he launched himself into the air.  
>"Going for a run this morning?" Jackson's father questioned. He didn't stay to hear Jackson's response, heading for home instead. He needed to prepare a few things if Jackson was coming over.<p>

Derek paced restlessly. He could tell himself that he was being impatient, and he was, but it had been hours since he'd left Jackson's. Why hadn't he come over? Derek was torn between panicking and telling himself to stop being such a paranoid freak. Obviously something had come up. Jackson would be here if he could. It wasn't like he didn't _want _to be here. Derek took a deep breath at the thought. He was being ridiculous. He continued his aimless pacing. Roughly another hour passed before he _finally _heard an engine. He practically burst out of the door, stopping sharply in disappointment when he saw it was Stiles' jeep. He tore a hand through his hair and leaned against one of the lose poles, a grimace settling onto his face.  
>"Say thank you," Stiles demanded before jumping down from his jeep. Derek growled in response. This didn't put Stiles off in the slightest. "I drove all the way out here to play werewolf messenger boy so say thank you or you're not getting your message." Derek growled louder. Stiles paused halfway between the porch and his jeep, hands on his hips. "Two words. Eight letters. I know you can do it."<br>"I would carefully consider whether this message is going to upset me." Stiles' lower lip poked out as he thought.

"Alright," he offered, one finger touching his lips before he held it in the air. "But I'm not forgetting this."  
>"Stiles," Derek growled, taking half a step forward.<br>"Jackson said he can't come over," Stiles let out in a rush. "And you really need to get a cell phone," he added as Derek processed.  
>"Why can't he come over?" he questioned, frowning. Why did he feel like a twelve year old girl having this conversation?<br>"His dad apparently _asked_ him to stay close to home for his mother's sake."  
>"So he's…grounded?"<br>"In essence…yes." Derek's frown deepened. "After all the shit they've been through…I don't really blame her." Derek nearly growled again. He didn't like sharing Jackson. He was going to have to work on that. He was looking at this from the wrong angle. Jackson couldn't come over. He would be here if he could. A slight, dazed smile filtered across his lips.  
>"Thanks Stiles."<br>"Wha-uhm-I-y-bu-okay." Stiles stumbled over all the different words before finally snapping his jaw shut. "Can't believe he actually thanked me," he muttered on the way back to his jeep.

Derek went inside and worked on the staircase until the sun began to set. He got up and brushed off the sawdust before heading for a shower. Derek ran to Jackson's to burn off some energy; mostly sure he would get the same argument as this morning. He wondered how long Jackson was going to have to stay close to home. He jumped up, clinging to the wall with his nails before sliding the window open and slipping inside. Jackson glanced up from the bed which held an open book, a pout already fixed on his face. Derek smiled softly before jumping onto the bed. He laid beside Jackson and laced his fingers behind his head.  
>"Stiles as a messenger. Interesting choice."<br>"Yeah well Scott is a bit…busy lately."  
>"Oh yeah," Derek murmured. "Trying to date a hunter's daughter in secret. Not the best thing to do."<br>"Maybe it's love," Jackson offered after a minute.  
>"I guess it would have to be." For a second Derek was achingly glad that Jackson had normal human parents. "What are you reading?" he questioned after an awkward silence.<br>"_Wuthering Heights_," Jackson answered, grimacing. Derek blinked slowly.  
>"Why?"<br>"It was assigned before…everything."

The silence turned towards awkward again. Everything. How could one little word encompass what had happened in the past month? It shouldn't have been possible.  
>"Everything," Derek echoed softly. Jackson glanced up from the book then, eyes measuring him carefully. He dog eared the page before flipping the book closed and letting it drop to the floor.<br>"So," he murmured, "looks like we've got a few days to kill." Derek arched an eyebrow. "A few days without sex." Derek's eyebrows met up as his eyes narrowed.  
>"You say that like it's a challenge."<br>"I'm just putting it out there," Jackson said, smiling.  
>"I would say that your parents have to leave sometime, but I think I changed my mind. I accept your challenge. Non sexual bonding. Go."<br>"What? 20 questions?" Jackson snorted. "You have to be kidding."  
>"You have a better idea?" Jackson's expression became thoughtful and several moments passed in silence.<br>"Guess not," he finally mumbled.  
>"You could always go back to your school assigned reading."<br>"You could always go back to your own house," Jackson shot back easily. Derek tried to glare but couldn't even keep a straight face.  
>"Are you starting or am I?"<p>

Derek watched, fascinated, as Jackson ducked his face into the pillow, laughing yet again.  
>"You can't be serious," he managed.<br>"What's wrong with Star Wars?" Derek questioned, "I loved those movies when I was a kid."  
>"Oh my God," Jackson said, face still alight with pure joy. "You're a nerd."<br>"I highly doubt that term actually applies." Derek couldn't even bring himself to be vaguely irritated. Jackson was too cute when he was laughing. Full out, body shaking, laughing. It was a beautiful thing.  
>"Okay," Jackson agreed with an eye roll, "a closet nerd then."<br>"I think you mean mysterious badass."  
>"Not even a little."<br>"Alright so what's your favorite movie?" Derek questioned. Jackson paused before answering, glancing to the grey pillowcase.  
>"Fight Club." Derek snorted.<br>"That is such a typical jock answer." Jackson's cheeks flushed, highlighting his ridiculous cheek bones. "What?" He half shrugged, eyes not moving. "Jackson why is Fight Club your favorite movie?" Derek questioned softly.  
>"It's just about a guy getting out of his own way."<p>

Jackson looked up hesitantly and Derek couldn't help but inch closer to him.  
>"Never thought about it that way." The barest smile graced Jackson's lips.<br>"One food for the rest of your life, what would it be?"  
>"Bacon. Same question."<br>"Peanut butter pie." Derek chuckled.  
>"You're crazy."<br>"Shut up Star Wars," Jackson muttered, shoving him.  
>"Do you feel like we're in an alternate reality right now?" Derek breathed, using Jackson's momentum to pull him forward.<br>"You really are a nerd. You know that." Derek rolled his eyes and lay back, pulling Jackson again so he was half on his chest. He wrapped an arm around his shoulders almost as an afterthought. "Yeah maybe we are," Jackson said softly, "but it's a good one."

_A/N: You guise. I so fail at life. This was supposed to be the last chapter. I've been telling myself to wind this down. That really went well… _

_Anyways. Guess I'm still rolling on. Some Danny&Jackson buddy time next chapter. Danny needs more love guys. Though I was laughing that the soup pointed out that he got dressed WAY too fast. Even I was like…wuht? Side point. *rambling again*_

_Maybe at some point I'll actually figure out how this ends…_

_Hope you enjoyed. Thanks again!_


	31. It's not what it looks like

The sun was already up and both Jackson and Derek were still in bed. Jackson smiled. Werewolves had no trouble staying in bed after all. He ran a lazy fingertip up and down the crook of Derek's elbow. They both jumped when there was a knock on the door.  
>"Jackson," his mother called, "Danny's here."<br>"Yeah so get your lazy butt out of bed," Danny added through the door. Derek smiled before sliding to the edge of the bed and putting his shoes on.  
>"Now I understand," he whispered, "you're a lazy werewolf."<br>"Get out before they come in here," Jackson whispered back, pushing him towards the window.  
>"Fine," Derek smirked, grabbing hold of his arm and pulling him forward for a quick kiss. "I'll see you."<br>"Yeah," Jackson agreed breathlessly. Half sure he was blushing he went to the door as Derek disappeared from sight.  
>"Morning sleepyhead," his mother greeted.<br>"Hi." Danny eyed him speculatively over his mother's shoulder.  
>"So can I come in or what?" Jackson stepped back and Danny slid in, still examining him carefully.<br>"Snacks?" his mother questioned.  
>"Maybe later. Thanks Mom."<p>

"Spill," Danny ordered the second the door was closed.  
>"Hm?" Jackson didn't even know why he was trying to play dumb. Danny leveled him with an expression rarely seen on his face. A glare. A glare that easily said <em>I know something is going on I'm your best friend so don't even try it or you will not like what I do.<em>  
>"First of all you're not at all upset that you have to stay home, in fact you don't seem upset at all which is weird because of all the stuff that's happened recently and you have that look again."<br>"What look?" Jackson questioned, having forgotten how fast Danny could talk when he wanted something. Danny picked _Wuthering Heights _up off the floor and set it on the nightstand before sitting on the bed.  
>"If you were a girl I'd say you were glowing. Since you're apparently trying to piss me off I'll say it anyways. You're glowing."<br>"If I am it's my business," Jackson sniffed, feeling himself blushing again.  
>"Jacks," Danny let out sternly, "enough with the suspense. Who is she and how jealous should I be?"<br>"Oh you should be extremely jealous," Jackson said, moving to sit on the other side of the bed before curling on his side.

Danny rolled his eyes before twisting and lying on his side as well.  
>"I already am. But don't think I've forgotten about you not actually telling me <em>anything<em>." Jackson grimaced. "I have ways of getting information out of you," Danny warned, smile crooked on his lips.  
>"What if," Jackson paused, suddenly incredibly nervous, "what if it's not a girl?" Danny's face froze perfectly. Several moments passed in total silence.<br>"Huh," Danny finally let out. "I did not see that coming."  
>"That makes two of us."<br>"Do I know him?" Danny questioned, smiling easily again, like it was no big deal. Jackson exhaled quickly. There were so many reasons Danny was his best friend.  
>"I don't think so," Jackson murmured. Danny tucked a hand under his chin before leaning on it.<br>"How did you meet?" Jackson flushed again.  
>"Um. We just kind of…crashed into each other." Jackson couldn't think how else to sum it up. All along the way Derek had been sort of…inevitable.<br>"Ooh. Eight words. I feel like I know everything." Jackson chuckled wryly.  
>"I was giving him a hard time, you know what I mean," Danny nodded kindly, "and he just…saw right through me. Right from the start."<p>

He seemed impressed by this at least.  
>"You are a pretty good bullshitter."<br>"Yeah I know."  
>"So modest too."<br>"Shut up," Jackson shoved him lightly.  
>"Alright, alright. Continue."<br>"What else do you want to know?" Jackson demanded, partly exasperated. He was getting all fluttery talking about Derek and it felt weird. He wasn't sure if it was altogether unpleasant but it was definitely weird. Danny heaved a dramatic sigh.  
>"I'm sorry if it's the first time my best friend has ever been in love. I want to know everything." Jackson sighed to himself. Did Danny have to throw around the l word like he was at a parade?<br>"It's just…" he struggled for words, "a bit strange." Danny smiled again.  
>"You're kind of adorable right now."<br>"Thank you?" Jackson said haltingly. Danny just laughed in response.  
>"Don't worry. You're not my type. You're taken." Jackson nearly frowned. You're not my type used to be followed by you're straight.<br>"So if I wasn't…" He couldn't bring himself to finish the statement and wasn't completely sure why he'd asked it.  
>"Possibly," Danny answered honestly. Jackson was surprised that he was grateful for the truth. "You're certainly cute enough," he paused to flash a smile, "and I've seen glimpses of that good guy under there. The one you're so intent on hiding." Jackson flushed yet again and wondered why his cheeks didn't just stay rosy for the rest of the conversation.<br>"I don't know," he murmured, "I feel like I'm changing. Maybe I already have."

Danny was quiet for a long time. Eventually he reached out his free hand and laid it over Jackson's hand.  
>"Don't feel like you have to change for anyone," he advised softly. Jackson shook his head immediately.<br>"No…it's not like that." Jackson struggled for words, trying to explain that he hadn't tried to change. He hadn't really wanted to. He just had. "I just…" he drifted off. Where were the words? There were no words. Derek just happened. But Jackson thought that he'd changed too. He laughed now and smiled. And Jackson knew Derek cared about him. Maybe not enough…but that wasn't the point. "I can't really explain it," he muttered finally.  
>"Sometimes that's life," Danny offered, "crazy things happen. It doesn't make sense and you can't always explain it. I <em>never <em>thought we'd be sitting here discussing your boyfriend." Jackson exhaled slowly. Maybe it was part relief.  
>"Yeah. I guess you're right." Danny flopped onto his back, lifting his hand from Jackson's.<br>"So you're happy?" Jackson nods before turning onto his back as well.  
>"Pretty sure I am, yeah." Danny was quiet for several minutes.<br>"You know I didn't eat breakfast yet right?"

Jackson and Danny made their way back up to Jackson's room after consuming more food than should have been possible for either of them. Danny flopped back on the bed without preamble, both hands settling on his stomach. He'd kicked off his shoes before Jackson even made it to the bed. Jackson just chuckled before dropping in beside him. "Tell me about him," Danny said, eyes closing.  
>"I feel like such a girl," Jackson admitted, throwing a hand over his face.<br>"You're in love. You'll get used to it." Danny said the words dismissively, as if this was somehow perfectly normal.  
>"Have you ever been in love?" Jackson questioned, looking to him. Danny's eyes were still closed. His mouth pinched slightly.<br>"Yes. But we're not talking about me, are we?" Jackson sighed in defeat.  
>"I guess not." Danny lifted one hand and spun his wrist in a 'go on' motion. "I don't know where to start," Jackson stalled again.<br>"You really need me to walk you through this?"  
>"You do have more experience," Jackson offered with a slight smirk.<br>"You say that like it's a bad thing." Danny sighed before looking sideways at him. "Is he attractive then?" Jackson smiled immediately, sighing softly.  
>"I don't think attractive covers it."<br>"More than you?"  
>"Yes," Jackson answered immediately.<p>

Danny turned towards him, eyes widening marginally.  
>"Someone is more attractive than you? Stop the presses, call CNN, check the sky for falling asteroids!" Jackson smacked him half heartedly.<br>"Shut up Danny."  
>"I think I'm going into shock," Danny returned. He smirked when Jackson smacked him again. "What color are his eyes? Are they dreamy?"<br>"They change. And I wouldn't describe anything as dreamy Danny."  
>"Good, you haven't completely gone off the deep end then. What color's his hair?"<br>"Black."  
>"What's he like?" Jackson sighed.<br>"Dangerous. Protective. Maddening. Sexy. Strong. Indescribable really."  
>"God you're so…fluffy."<br>"I will kick you out of my house."  
>"Hey, it's not my fault. If you from three months ago saw you from right now you'd want to kick your own ass. Only because you were secretly so jealous though."<br>"Is that supposed to be a compliment?"  
>"Maybe," Danny said, rolling out of bed when Jackson lunged for him.<p>

Danny grabbed the lacrosse sticks in the corner behind the door before yanking it open and running out. Jackson followed him down the stairs and out into the backyard. Danny tossed him a stick. "Come on," he said, "let's see if any of old Jackson is still in there." Jackson didn't realize what Danny was doing until about an hour had passed. He felt happy and relaxed. Accepted. There was no drive to be better than Danny or perfect. They were just having fun. Danny flicked the ball to his head again and Jackson caught it deftly, a smile breaking free on his face as he did. He sent back a low pass. Danny caught it, digging out a patch of grass as he did. Both boys paused, staring at the clump of brown and green. "Whoops," Danny let out.  
>"It's okay." Jackson crossed to him and nudged it back where it belonged with his toe. "Can hardly notice," he lied.<br>"It'll grow back. Probably."  
>"Helpful as always Danny."<br>"Shut up," Danny said, smacking him with the net of his lacrosse stick, "you love me."  
>"Yeah that's what you think," Jackson muttered.<br>"Alright but you definitely love…wait what's his name?" Jackson frowned and headed back to the house. Derek was supposed to be dead. Somehow he didn't think Danny was ready for the 'He didn't actually die and in fact he's a werewolf and oh yeah so am I' talk.  
>"I'm feeling a shower. You feeling a shower?"<p>

Danny chuckled unexpectedly.  
>"I thought you said I didn't know him."<br>"I said I don't think you know him," Jackson said quietly, moving through the house and heading for the stairs. Danny didn't respond until they were in Jackson's room again.  
>"I know you're stalling. And no I'm not letting it go." Jackson threw clothes at him in response.<br>"You know where the bathroom is." Danny handed him his lacrosse stick back, not saying anything, just smiling softly. Jackson tossed both lacrosse sticks on the bed before heading to his own bathroom. He debated as he showered. Danny was his best friend. He'd always been there for him and Jackson _wanted _to tell him. But this was sort of a big deal. You can't just walk up to someone and say "Hey I'm a werewolf" let alone the rest of the story. Not to mention Danny already had a lot to deal with today. Jackson couldn't tell him. Not yet at least. Danny was already in his room, hair damp, when he re-emerged.  
>"You really not gonna tell me?" Danny demanded.<br>"It's complicated," Jackson murmured, crossing to his dresser.  
>"What, you're in a secret relationship?"<br>"I mean…kind of." He sighed and yanked clothes out. "It's not that I don't want to tell you Dan. I just can't." He slid a cautious glance behind him to Danny. Danny cleared his frown and nodded slowly.  
>"Alright," he murmured. Jackson's shoulders dropped in relief.<br>"Thank you," he returned.

Jackson laughed as Danny pulled him back by an arm and dropped him on the bed.  
>"As long as you're not lying," Danny admonished, caging his body over Jackson's without actually touching it. Jackson rolled his eyes.<br>"I wouldn't. Can I get dressed now?" Danny pursed his lips thoughtfully.  
>"I don't know…" He drifted off and Jackson sighed, letting him decide. He wasn't uncomfortable with Danny this close. He never had been. It didn't mean any more now than it had before. Danny was his best friend. He was dragged from his thoughts when Danny's fingertips grazed over the top of his ribs, under his arms. Jackson jerked, settling Danny with a glare.<br>"You are not-" He was cut off when Danny actually started tickling him. He wriggled desperately, the rest of the breath knocked from his chest as Danny dropped onto his stomach. "Hate you," he panted, trying not to laugh.  
>"Sure you do," Danny replied smugly. Inhaling deeply Jackson rolled, flipping Danny off of him.<br>"You would take advantage of the fact that you are the only person in the world who knows that I'm ticklish there."  
>"Had to make sure you were telling the truth." Jackson grabbed his clothes and headed for the bathroom.<br>"More like you just wanted to climb all over me while I was only in a towel."  
>"You're not my type," Danny called after him.<p>

That was the end of the statement and Jackson didn't respond, dressing instead. He came back out to see Danny had kicked the lacrosse sticks to the floor and was staring at the ceiling. Jackson dropped down close to him, feeling the need to comfort him. "I kinda feel like I don't know you anymore," Danny said.  
>"I suppose that's not in a good way." Danny didn't respond immediately.<br>"I don't know. I guess I have to get to know you again. But I'm looking forward to it."  
>"I think I am too." Jackson jerked up as he heard Derek swing through the window.<br>"Can we talk?" Derek demanded, lips pressing thin.  
>"Um," Jackson let out brilliantly. It took Danny a while to catch on and Jackson wished he hadn't.<br>"Aren't you supposed to be dead?"

_A/N: *peers into distance* Is that what angst looks like? Guess we'll find out. ;)_

_Sorry for the lag time guys. Some personal stuff going on. Nothing major. Just speed bumpish. _

_Hope you enjoyed Danny. I feel like I made him a little goofier than we've seen him but I really wanted him and Jackson to be comfortable with each other and pretty adorable in general. I feel like Danny was pretty much Jackson's only redemption for a long time so yeah. Sorry if he was OOC. (Course there's been OOC left and right so…)_

_Anyways. As always thank you and hope you enjoyed. _


	32. Like this

Derek let out a low growl, eyes shooting to the teen still in Jackson's bed. The room stank of the two of them. It was driving him out of his mind.  
>"Uh Danny…you have to go," Jackson said, panic and guilt shooting through him equally. Derek inhaled deeply through his mouth, trying to escape the scent only to taste it instead. Growling again he dove for the window, throwing his head out of it.<br>"Wait, Jacks, what the hell is going on?"  
>"It's a really long story that you probably won't believe anyways. I promise I will explain. Later. Please just go." The words jerked rapidly from Jackson's mouth and Derek could hear him tugging Danny towards the door.<br>"Jackson," Danny countered. There was the sound of a body hitting the wall and Derek couldn't be sure who it was.  
>"Danny. You are my best friend. Always have been, always will be and I am absolutely begging you to let me explain later. <em>Please<em>." There was a quick tense moment.  
>"I don't like this," Danny said. Derek turned back in time to see Danny shove Jackson off of him and make his way out the door. Jackson turned to him.<br>"Nothing happened," he said immediately. His face said otherwise.

Derek took several deep breaths, trying to calm down. Thinking reasonably everything was fine. Jackson wouldn't do anything. He knew that. But he was so jealous he could hardly think.  
>"I need a moment." Jackson stepped closer and a growl slipped from Derek. Jackson froze, eyes widening. The guilt increased, along with a spike of pain. Derek forced himself not to growl again. "Needed to see you," Derek let out unwillingly, "I just…can't breathe." Jackson looked pained.<br>"I swear Derek nothing happened. We're just friends." Derek nodded jerkily, eyes closing.  
>"I know. You're telling the truth, I know. The jealousy…I can smell you both." He inhaled as shallowly as possible. "Can you meet me out back, or something?" he questioned haltingly. Jackson nodded and Derek dove out the window head first. He paced along the edge of the yard restlessly. It wasn't Jackson's fault he was scathingly jealous. It was Derek's. If he had just marked him. He'd know without a doubt that Jackson was his. He'd never go through <em>this <em>again. But there was so much flawed logic there. Jackson's scent hit the air before the door slapped closed behind him. He didn't speak. Derek turned to look at him, eyes flashing blue. He let it happen, too busy keeping everything else locked down to stop it.  
>"Are you alright?" Jackson questioned.<br>"Like I know," Derek said, releasing a hollow laugh.  
>"Is it always going to be like this?" Jackson snaps, guilt finally dissipating as anger surges from him.<br>"Like what?" Jackson spreads out both hands as if to say 'this' once again.

Derek took several deep breaths, half turning and looking to the trees.  
>"You know I'm not lying. You know nothing happened. But you're still so jealous you can hardly breathe. Care to explain?"<br>"Try talking sense into a rabid animal sometime and get back to me," Derek growled, fists clenching.  
>"So it is going to be like this." Derek didn't confirm or deny because he couldn't. If Jackson remained unmarked, it would. If Derek marked him, it wouldn't. His feet slowly gravitated closer to Jackson. The choice seemed almost simple.<br>"It won't," he said quietly. He wrapped his arms around Jackson, his hands settling over Jackson's shoulders perfectly.  
>"You promise?" Jackson questioned, voice muffled by Derek's neck.<br>"Yes," Derek murmured. His nails slid out smoothly and he inhaled shortly before sliding them in. Jackson's gasp was perfect. Derek held him closer as heat coiled between them before exploding. A moan slipped from Jackson and after a moment Derek echoed it. What he wasn't prepared for was Jackson shoving him away. His nails tore further as he was pushed away and Derek had to pause to catch his breath.  
>"What do you think you're doing?" Jackson demanded, teeth elongating as his eyes flashed.<br>"Marking you. Again."

Jackson shook his head.  
>"Not like this." Derek frowned in response.<br>"Why does it matter how it happened?" Jackson shook his head again, walking backwards.  
>"You wouldn't mark me because you wanted me. But you would mark me because you were afraid you couldn't have me." Derek was actually so lost he couldn't think of a single word to say. He'd managed,<br>"Uh, no," before Jackson went back inside. "What just happened?" he muttered to himself. He walked back around the house, glancing around before jumping up to Jackson's window. It was closed and locked, the curtains drawn. He could hear music pounding through headphones. Derek's hands curled into fists. He'd have to come back later. Jumping back down he started walking. It took him a few minutes to remember why he'd even come in the first place. He had no home to go back to. He muttered a curse before setting off again. Just another miraculous chain of fuck you's from fate. His home condemned since he was technically dead. Finding Jackson with another guy, thinking he'd dodged that bullet only to get run over by a semi of common sense. _Of course _marking Jackson then would seem like he was only doing it because he was jealous. Sure that had been part of it. Derek had only been trying to make things easier. He ripped a hand through his hair and headed for the woods. The last thing he needed was somebody spotting him. 'Aren't you supposed to be dead?' He had to hope that Danny knew how to keep his mouth shut.

He coughed gently to announce his presence to Stiles. Stiles jumped before spinning around slowly.  
>"What do I have to do to get you to understand that a window that happens to be open is <em>not <em>an open invitation to my house?" Derek rolled his eyes before plopping onto Stiles' bed.  
>"I don't want to be here either."<br>"Um," Stiles paused. "So why are you exactly?"  
>"I couldn't stay away," Derek drawled, tossing a sock from the bed in Stiles' direction. "Your hygiene is severely lacking."<br>"I didn't know you were dropping by," Stiles returned, throwing it back at him.  
>"Yeah well." Derek didn't explain his presence. Somehow he thought 'my house got condemned and I can't fight it because I'm dead and my kind of boyfriend kicked me out because he thinks that I don't love him enough…or something' wouldn't go over well.<br>"Fine," Stiles caved, because he didn't really have a choice, "just…try not to annoy the living shit out of me."  
>"I think the bigger problem is that you have living shit in you."<br>"Hey," Stiles snapped, "I'm the funny one here."  
>"Fine," Derek agreed, putting an arm over his eyes and pretending he was trying to sleep.<p>

Derek stayed until Stiles got called down for dinner. It wasn't because he felt weird being in Stiles' room without him, it was because Stiles' father brought up the fact that his house had been condemned. Last thing he needed was Stiles coming back up and making some crappy joke or even worse apologizing. Plus he figured the jerks that had come to condemn his house would be gone by now. There was only so much to be done. He really wished Scott and Jackson hadn't taken him to the hospital. Speaking of…he really needed to figure out how to forge a will so he could get his car and what was left in his bank account back. He wondered if Scott would be useful enough to accomplish that. Most likely not. Derek grimaced. Scott had been better lately. He was just pissed off and looking for someone to take it out on. Like there was anyone to take it out on except himself. He needed to apologize to Jackson. And then kiss him so hard his mouth would hurt for a week. Derek paused at the end of his driveway, eyeing the yellow caution tape. That was just unnecessary. He ducked under it and went into his house, trying to ignore the neon notice on the door. He trudged up the stairs pretending he hadn't lost every significant thing in his life that day. Derek heaved a deep sigh before dropping into the lump of covers. It would be okay. He'd go talk to Jackson tomorrow night and everything would be okay. He'd make him understand because he had to.

_A/N: I hate rushing. Okay so yeah. Sorry about shoving Danny out like that. I promise he'll be back. Oh and poor Derek. But how is Jackson going to respond when he finds out about Derek's house? Hmm.. _

_And this was only the first mark. (Again.) So don't freak on me. _

_Lastly to abc, thank you for explaining. I appreciate it. I'm sorry you feel that way but I can see your point. This story has taken several twists. This is because I don't plan. Can't really. I either change my mind halfway through or get lost from point A to point B. And I apologize for not acknowledging the positives you left. I didn't read them. I skimmed your reviews and that wasn't fair to you. _


	33. Hiroshima

Jackson pulled himself up again, fingers wrapped around the bar tightly. He was on two hundred and fifty and so far it had done nothing for him. He dropped down with a sigh and surveyed the garage. He wasn't even winded. He knew what he wanted to do and what he should do, neither of which he was actually doing. He should go and attempt to explain things to Danny. He wanted to go and see Derek. More specifically he wanted Derek to assure him everything was going to be okay. Which was stupid. Derek didn't know any more than he did. Not to mention…he was mad at Derek. Jackson had a point, he knew he did. Sure he wanted Derek to mark him again, he'd wanted it pretty much since the first mark had disappeared. He rolled his shoulders at the thought. But not the way it happened. It just wasn't…right. And it was driving home every tiny voice inside of him that said he wasn't enough. That had always said he wasn't enough. Jackson was starting to think those voices would never go away. He grabbed his phone off the roof of his car and dialed Danny. He needed a distraction. Danny was better than Derek at the moment. Plus Danny was probably freaking out right about now. Danny picked up on the second ring.  
>"Do you want to come over?" Jackson asked before he could say hello.<br>"No," Danny said after a pause. Maybe he wasn't freaking out. Maybe he was just pissed. Jackson sighed.  
>"Can I come over then?"<br>"I guess."

Jackson was antsy. It was obvious he knew because his mother didn't even try to stop him from leaving. It was obvious in his jerking knee and his strangely tilted eyebrow. Danny answered the door before he could knock and Jackson guessed he'd been watching for him. He took one look at Jackson's expression and stepped back to let him in.  
>"Scale of one to ten, how pissed are you?"<br>"Depends," Danny said, crossing his arms.  
>"On what?" Jackson questioned helplessly.<br>"Whether or not you have a damn good explanation." Jackson let out a sigh.  
>"You'd better sit down." Danny didn't believe him. Jackson could tell. But Jackson just kept talking. He told him about Mr. Harris and the bombs. Derek and being trapped inside the school. He told him about the alpha killing Kate. About faking Derek's death.<br>"No," he finally said, shaking his head, "you can't be serious."  
>"How else did we get out?" Jackson questioned.<br>"Stranger things have happened." At a loss for what else to do, Jackson lifted his battered, now useless cast. Taking a deep breath he crushed it with his free hand. Danny stared silently for several moments.  
>"I think I forgot to mention," Jackson breathed, "I'm a werewolf too." Danny stood and touched a hand to his forehead before leaving the den and walking through the house to the kitchen. He paced when he got there, clearly restless.<br>"This can't be real," he finally said, expression torn.

"I felt the same," Jackson admitted. Danny glanced to the tan tile beneath his toes before meeting Jackson's eyes again.  
>"You're my best friend," he breathed, "you're not a werewolf." Jackson navigated around the kitchen island before pulling a pair of scissors from the drawer. He offered his pale forearm before slicing across it. Danny watched with wide eyes. Jackson watched his expression change as his arm healed. Danny brought both hands over his eyes and let himself fall back against the fridge. "This isn't happening," he muttered.<br>"I'm sorry," Jackson muttered. He didn't know what he was supposed to do. It wasn't like he'd done this before. He wondered suddenly if Scott had done this any better. "Okay, calm down, let me call Stiles." Danny peeked between his fingertips.  
>"How is Stilinski going to help?"<br>"Um," Jackson stalled, finger stuttering over the screen, "he has more experience?"  
>"With what? Non-human best friends?" Jackson put the phone to his ear and ignored the question.<br>"He's not here," Stiles said, "he was here but now he's not I swear." Jackson's eyebrows drew together.  
>"Who?"<br>"What? No one. I thought you were someone else."  
>"Your phone has caller ID."<br>"What? You're…breaking up."  
>"Look, whatever. I need you."<br>"Just for your information, never words I wanted to hear you say." Jackson rolled his eyes.  
>"Just get to Danny's house."<p>

Danny was quiet, chewing on a fingernail every so often. Jackson hated it. When the doorbell rang it was a welcome relief. Stiles gave an awkward little wave and Jackson ushered him inside. He pointed vaguely to Danny. "I told him," he said simply. Stiles' eyebrows shot up.  
>"What do you mean you <em>told <em>him? Everything?" he half spun to Danny, "Are your parents home?"  
>"They're visiting my grandmother," he explained distractedly. Stiles exhaled quickly.<br>"Well that's good I guess." He ran a hand over his head and sighed. "So you just…what…dropped it on him like Hiroshima?" Jackson half shrugged. Stiles rolled his eyes.  
>"What? How did Scott tell you?" Stiles snorted.<br>"Scott didn't tell me. I'm the one who told him."  
>"Scott's a werewolf too?" Danny cut in.<br>"Yep," Stiles said, "Scott, Jackson, and Derek, only werewolves in town." Stiles inhaled quickly and put a finger to his lips, "Speaking of Derek…" Jackson's gut tightened.  
>"What about him?" he asked hesitantly.<br>"Well I thought that he was with you when he left my house cause he's not at his house but he's obviously not with you so is he like killing innocent bunnies or something?"  
>"I'm not his keeper," Jackson answered before actually thinking about what Stiles had said. "Why isn't he at his house?"<br>"I don't know…maybe because it's been condemned. Why isn't he with you anyways?" Jackson felt both heat and guilt flush through him, perhaps equally.  
>"It's complicated."<p>

No one said anything for several moments.  
>"Go," Danny said. Jackson turned to him, lip tucked between teeth. "I know that expression," Danny said tiredly, "go."<br>"What expression?" Jackson muttered, trying to put it off, though he had no idea why.  
>"When you know you have to do something. But this time I think you want to."<br>"You're my best friend Danny, I'm here right now." Danny laughed softly and shook his head.  
>"I'll manage. Stiles and I need some human time anyways."<br>"Ha, bet you never thought you'd say that," Stiles muttered, laughing again. Danny shot him a look that was somehow amused and tired at the same time. He turned back to Jackson after a moment.  
>"Just go," he said, waving towards the door.<br>"I'll kick his ass if he gets out of hand," Jackson offered.  
>"Hey, I know a family of werewolf hunters," Stiles shot back. Jackson let out a low growl in response. Stiles just placed both his hands on his hips and arched an eyebrow. "Don't you have somewhere to be?" Jackson took a quick step forward but Stiles stood his ground. "Derek's scarier," he allowed, releasing a small 'pfft' noise to finish the statement.<br>"Okay," Danny said standing and putting himself in front of Stiles. "Let's stop poking the bear with a stick."  
>"Don't you mean wolf?"<br>"Will you shut up while I'm your body shield?"

Stiles' jaw opened slightly as he stared at Danny.  
>"That's like the meanest thing I've ever heard you say," Stiles let out, eyes wide. He splayed a hand over his chest. "I'm wounded."<br>"I'm not always nice," Danny murmured in response. Jackson tried not to laugh. "And I'm stressed right now." Jackson waited another beat. "I'm sorry Stiles." Stiles pouted before flopping awkwardly into the chair Danny had been occupying. Danny turned back to Jackson. "We'll be fine. Just go." Jackson hesitated. He wanted to go. Derek probably needed someone right now. But at the same time…he was afraid. He gritted his teeth. He was always afraid. Danny caught his arm as he forced himself to take a step. "Trust yourself." Jackson laid his hand over Danny's briefly. How did Danny always know exactly what he needed to hear?  
>"I don't deserve you," he finally managed. Danny smiled.<br>"Never have." He slid his hand from Jackson's grasp and pushed him towards the door.  
>"I think I know how you can really apologize to me," Stiles murmured as Jackson opened the door and stepped through. He didn't hear Danny's response, taking off running instead. The last thing he needed was someone seeing his car headed out of town. All he wanted to think about right now was Derek. He didn't want to worry about what his parents were thinking about. He didn't even want to worry about himself. He just wanted Derek. It was all he wanted.<p>

Seeing the caution tape across the driveway actually made Jackson cringe. He wondered how attached Derek actually was to the old place. He had to be…if he still lived here. Hands curling into themselves he ducked under it and hurried up the drive. The neon notice on the door was impossible to ignore so Jackson shoved past it. He tried to move through the house quietly. He wasn't sure why…but he didn't want to announce his presence. He wanted to see Derek's expression when he realized he was there. Would he be happy? Relieved? Upset? He started up the stairs, keeping to the sides on the ones Derek had yet to replace. Derek came out of his room as Jackson reached the top step. His eyebrows rose slightly and he smiled for just a moment before clearing it.  
>"Hey," he said, lips twitching again once the word was out.<br>"Hey," Jackson returned, nearly smiling himself. How stupid was this conversation?  
>"What are you doing here?" He blinked a few times, rapidly. "I mean…I thought you were upset."<br>"I am," Jackson murmured, clearing the stairs and taking a few steps towards him, "I was maybe. I don't know at the moment."  
>"Yeah," Derek agreed, pausing to inhale. "I know what you mean. It's the mark I think." He stepped closer too. "Something about the proximity…" He stopped and closed his eyes. "Now that we're both… And since I turned you…" Derek seemed to have trouble finishing a sentence and Jackson didn't care. He traced his fingers across Derek's chest and up his neck to his jaw.<br>"It's stronger," Jackson breathed. Derek nodded his eyes already blue when they slid open.  
>"I didn't mean to," he broke off, shuddering. "It wasn't because of-" Derek's eyes widened, pleading. Jackson could feel frustration beginning to pulse off him. He brought his free hand to Derek's stomach, pressing gently. Derek's arms wound around his back, pulling him as close as possible. "I love you," Derek breathed roughly, the words determined. Jackson tried to inch closer, moaning softly when he couldn't.<br>"I love you too."

_A/N: Notice that? Notice that side Danny/Stiles? They'd be adorable together… I couldn't help myself. Didn't go as planned AT ALL. This is why I don't plan folks. Side note._

_You guys ready for this? (finally..?)_


	34. Howling

Derek couldn't wait any longer. He slid his lips over Jackson's, a low rumble of pleasure escaping as he did. Jackson was wound in his arms and it wasn't enough. His arms around Jackson's back slid down and he pulled Jackson up, walking back as he did. Jackson released a moan, nipping at his lips as both his hands struggled to move to Derek's face. Derek couldn't think beyond Jackson and wanting more. His skin was crawling with electric need, drawing his entire body tight.  
>"Bed," Jackson muttered into his mouth. "Oh God bed." Derek thought about telling him they didn't have one but he was busy kissing him and talking really wasn't necessary right then. His hands slid up Jackson's back, curling over his shoulders which were flushed hotter than the rest of his body. Just the brush of Derek's fingertips had Jackson moaning so hard his entire mouth vibrated. In another moment he was climbing on Derek, legs wrapping around his waist tightly.<p>

Jackson couldn't breathe as Derek's fingertips tightened on his shoulders. It was…unbelievable. Jackson couldn't even describe what was happening. Too many pleasurable feelings were shooting through him at once. Derek's lips connected so perfectly with his and those hands on his shoulders…he never wanted them to leave. One of his hands trailed down as Jackson had the thought and skimmed down his back, pressing him closer. Jackson groaned again. Maybe it wasn't so bad after all. He didn't know how Derek had managed them into the makeshift bed but it didn't matter. He sat up, hands tangling in the collar of Derek's shirt before tearing it away. Derek smiled before exhaling softly. He rolled slowly, giving Jackson plenty of chance to stop him. Jackson let it happen. He was too busy reveling in the burn of Derek's body against his.

Derek forced himself to breathe deeply. They couldn't rush this. Or at least…he didn't want to. They'd done this before and it seemed stupid to have the thought, but never like this. Things always had been different with Jackson. He smiled suddenly and Jackson echoed it before leaning up and catching his lips. Derek held Jackson's face carefully, almost as if he was afraid he'd break it. Jackson whined softly, his nails scratching along Derek's back. Derek smiled again.  
>"Patience pup." Jackson dropped back to the covers, hands settling on Derek's hips.<br>"I've been patient enough." Derek acknowledged him with a slow roll of his hips. Jackson whimpered. Still holding onto Derek's hips he arched up, eyes flashing. Derek took advantage of the position and skimmed his hands under Jackson's shirt, slipping it off his head when Jackson moved to help him.

Jackson rolled them again as Derek tossed his shirt away. He slid down Derek's body and licked his stomach before opening his jeans. He understood why Derek was taking it slow as he let his fingertips brush teasingly along. There was something highly erotic about wanting it _so _bad…and forcing himself to take his time. Derek groaned. Touching Derek was like holding a bomb. Jackson knew it was going to explode. Part of him didn't want it to. Not yet at least. He kissed Derek's hip, swirling his tongue over the skin. Derek's hands landed on his head, only to push him down. Smiling again, Jackson went. He moved carefully, savoring each bit of Derek's skin as he went. Derek gasped and shivered when Jackson finally sucked him in. Jackson let out a moan of his own as his head bobbed up and down. It was almost like he could feel what Derek was feeling. The pleasure curling tight in his belly. The heat of his mouth. Jackson's head spun. It was insane. He moaned his disappointment when Derek yanked him up with a hand under his arm.

Derek's lips pressed against Jackson's pout, fingers smoothing over his cheekbones. Jackson sighed against his mouth, hips rolling slowly. Derek met him eagerly, needing friction. Jackson inched closer, hands disappearing from Derek's chest as he worked at his jeans. He climbed back into Derek's lap after stripping them away. His arms wound around Derek's neck and he kissed him thoroughly. Derek groaned, gripping his hips. Jackson was emanating sheer pleasure and it was dragging Derek with it, pulling him higher. Jackson gripped one of Derek's hands before bringing it between them. His eyes silver, he drew two of Derek's fingers into his mouth. A low growl rattled in his chest as Derek watched Jackson lavish his fingers with his mouth, tongue attending to each centimeter of skin. Jackson held his gaze as he did it, wringing another rumbling moan from Derek. Impatience clung to him but Derek was enjoying watching Jackson's face too much. There was a good possibility that it was the best thing he'd ever seen. Jackson's eyes glowing because of him. Jackson sucking his fingers for him. What he knew was going to follow this. What was going to follow that as well. Derek smiled and slipped his fingers free, kissing Jackson again as he slid them in.

Jackson whined and arched before sinking down, exhaling slowly. The wolf slid away and when he opened his eyes he was sure they were green again. He let his hands fall to Derek's shoulders. His fingertips slid in the sweat, gathering it in the grooves.  
>"Please," he let out. His body was on fire now and he knew he couldn't take this much longer. His skin burned even hotter where it met Derek's and he could hardly do anything but moan. Derek smiled before kissing Jackson's neck. Jackson couldn't help another moan, the skin of his throat vibrating under Derek's lips. Grabbing Derek's jaw he tilted his face up and kissed him again. He couldn't stop kissing him. He didn't know why. He didn't care. Jackson rocked back on Derek's fingers as his tongue smoothed along the other wolf's. Derek's hand fell away suddenly and Jackson forced himself to ignore the loss, pressing his lips down harder. Derek was lifting him then, lowering Jackson onto his cock carefully. Jackson's lungs emptied completely. Derek's tongue traced his open lips.<p>

Derek paused even though he knew Jackson was okay. He knew it but he wanted to make sure. Even though it didn't make sense. Jackson's lips closed around his tongue and Derek took that as a sign that it was okay to move. Derek lifted him again and held him aloft for a moment, chuckling when Jackson whined. He let him drop back down. Jackson took hold of his wrists and Derek let him. His breath hissed out as Jackson used his legs to move himself. He couldn't stop his hips from raising to meet him after a few more strokes. His eyes were glued to Jackson's face. His panting lips, his fluttering eyelashes. It was all he could see. Derek slipped one hand free of Jackson's grip, moving it to Jackson's neck. His fingertips lingered at Jackson's pulse, breath stuttering as he felt it run up his arm like a shiver. His teeth extended. Pulling back he met Jackson's eyes for a long moment without moving. Jackson stared back, a tiny smile finally escaping. This was it. Derek's heart clenched in his chest. He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Jackson's throat, humming as he started moving again. Derek peeled back his lips, his slick teeth resting against Jackson's skin. He paused one last moment before opening his jaw and sinking into him.

A strangled cry left Jackson's throat. Derek bit him and suddenly there was a flood of Derek. He was so full of Derek he could hardly feel himself anymore. The heat and pleasure more than doubled and he was lost. There were no words to describe it. Jackson never thought he'd experience anything like this. This utterly blinding, overwhelming, consuming…completion. A howl tore out of his throat and then Derek was echoing it. The light faded and he slowly looked down to Derek. He wondered for a moment if he looked as intoxicated as Derek did. "Okay?" he questioned hoarsely. Derek smiled lazily. His tongue slid out to catch a drop of blood before he gathered Jackson and turned them both. Jackson let himself relax into the mattress, watching Derek.  
>"You're mine," Derek breathed.<br>"Took you long enough," Jackson mumbled in return, eyelids closing.

_A/N: This chapter did _not _want to be written. I swear. Thanks for waiting (I assume patiently lol) and yes I do think the next chapter will be the last. Time to move on to unwritten pastures. _

_Thanks so much, hope you enjoyed._


	35. Some grand gesture

An insistent buzzing that would not leave his ear woke Jackson up. Everything came back at once and he stumbled to his feet, shoving his hand into his jeans pocket and yanking out his vibrating phone.  
>"Jackson where are you?" his mother demanded immediately.<br>"Um," Jackson let out brilliantly, eyes falling to Derek who was watching him from the bed, an amused smirk growing on his face. "I'm fine," he started with, "I just stayed over with-"  
>"I already spoke to Daniel," his mother informed him.<br>"A friend," Jackson filled in. His mother only called Danny Daniel when she was pissed. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I didn't plan on staying out all night. I just…lost track of time."  
>"It's nearly 11 Son."<br>"I'm sorry." There was a brief struggle and his father took the phone.  
>"Are you alive Jackson?"<br>"Yes, I'm fine."  
>"Good. I assume we'll see you later then. Love you." There was a pause and he faintly heard his father speak again, "The boy's eighteen Cassie, let him have some fun." The call disconnected and Jackson smiled weakly, glad he wasn't at home just then. He let his phone drop to the pile of his jeans before diving back into the covers, next to Derek. Exhaling slowly he let his entire body relax.<br>"You should get a bed," he murmured, "a really, really big one."  
>"Oh really?"<br>"Yeah. Now that you're sticking around."  
>"Didn't hear you complaining earlier."<p>

Jackson rolled onto his back and stretched, purposely knocking his elbow into Derek.  
>"Better for the morning."<br>"You're right. I'll just stroll into town and say 'Yes I've come back from the dead and now I would like an extra large bed for my condemned home.' I'm sure no one will have a problem with that."  
>"You shouldn't make jokes unless you're funny," Jackson said, narrowing his eyes.<br>"Sorry," Derek responded, expression flat.  
>"You need a bed," Jackson affirmed. "You're staying," he added, fingertips swirling over Derek's chest, "you need a bed." Derek inched closer.<br>"I'll figure something out," he breathed, "I'm staying." Jackson smiled, breath leaking out as he relaxed again.  
>"Sounds good," he murmured. Reassurance and happiness lapped at him and Jackson sighed again, letting it in. "That's you, isn't it?" he whispered. He almost knew the answer before Derek spoke.<br>"Yeah," Derek's fingertips traced lines up and down Jackson's arm. "You're my mate now. We'll always be together. No matter what."

Jackson wound his arms around Derek, pulling him tight.  
>"So I'll always feel you? Even if you're not actually with me?"<br>"If you try hard enough, you'll feel me." Jackson smirked.  
>"Sounds good." Derek took advantage of the turn in attitude and kissed him, lips curving over Jackson's. Jackson rolled over him, straddling his waist and holding his arms loosely over his head. Derek let it happen. Jackson could practically feel the high of being in control radiating through Derek and back to him. "This is amazing…" Jackson panted out. Derek let out a small groan, rolling his hips up into Jackson. Pure, hot pleasure spiked and spread through his entire body. Jackson swayed his hips down to meet Derek's, his knee scraping against the floor. A low growl rumbled in his chest as he tried to ignore it. When he smelled the blood he stopped. "Shit," he let out, pulling away from Derek. He glanced down to his right knee which had worked its way through the blankets. "You really need a bed," he said, pulling his knee up and watching as it healed.<br>"Sorry," Derek said, he pressed a kiss to the new skin. "Better?" Jackson smiled easily.  
>"I have to go," he exhaled.<p>

Derek's jaw fell open as Jackson climbed off him. He could feel his mate's mind racing along.  
>"What are you doing?" he questioned. Jackson smiled at him again, hopping to his pants and pulling them on.<br>"I'll be back in like…a while."  
>"Where are you going?"<br>"Don't worry about it. Everything will be fine." Jackson yanked on his shirt and picked up his shoes, curling them under his arm. Derek climbed off the floor.  
>"Seriously, what are you doing?"<br>"You'll find out later." Jackson crossed back to him and pressed a kiss to his lips before slipping out of his grasp. Derek 's lips squeezed together in a frown. Jackson didn't want him to know, whatever it was. But he was excited and happy. Derek didn't press the matter. He let him go. He jumped in the shower, water freezing, and stayed until he was calm. When he got out he started working on one of the holes in the wall in the hallway. Being that the house was condemned he had no idea why he did it. Distraction he supposed.

It was about four hours before Jackson came back. He paused at the door before coming in, caution tape and neon paper hanging from his fingers. Derek brushed the dust off his knees and crossed to him.  
>"So?" Jackson dropped the caution tape and paper to the floor, brushing his hands together. He exhaled deeply before pulling a folded sheet of paper from his back pocket. After another moment offered it to Derek, cheeks flushed. Derek opened it, eyes scanning over the text quickly. "You bought my house?" It came out as a whisper, unintentionally. Jackson's cheeks reddened further and he glanced to the floor before rubbing the back of his neck.<br>"Yeah well I mean it was the only way I could stop them from tearing it down. And I may have convinced my parents it would be therapeutic for me to fix it up so I can spend time here without them getting suspicious and it just seemed like a good idea at the time you know I couldn't think of a reason not to and-" Derek caught his lips firmly, paper crinkling in his hand as he took hold of either side of Jackson's face.  
>"You really like to talk," Derek told him again.<br>"Only when I'm nervous," Jackson breathed in return, eyes closed. "I take it it's okay then?" Derek's thumbs stroked over Jackson's cheekbones until he looked at him.  
>"It was a great idea," he said, "you're perfect." Jackson huffed out a tiny breath, smiling ridiculously.<p>

Derek took hold of both Jackson's wrists and pulled him into the living room, dropping onto the dusty couch. "I don't know how much work we're actually going to get done though." Jackson laughed.  
>"Well, I figured that with both of us working, and with all the…<em>breaks<em> we'll probably take…it'd probably even back out to me working by myself."  
>"Stop being so smart…it's turning me on." Jackson snorted.<br>"I think you're just upset that we left something unfinished."  
>"You're thinking right," Derek acknowledged, nodding once. Jackson smiled again before sitting up and swinging a leg over Derek's lap.<br>"Is this about where we were?" he questioned, lips drawing closer to Derek's.

TWO WEEKS LATER

Jackson laughed, back arching as Derek's fingertips skimmed up it.  
>"Stop it," he tried, protest feeble. In answer Derek's mouth landed on his neck, sucking the flesh there. Painting in the spare bedroom had been futile from the start. Derek was no help at all, even going so far as purposely spilling paint on Jackson's shirt so he had to take it off. His hands pulled at Jackson's hips, his own grinding slowly. The paint brush in Jackson's hand fell slack, smearing blue on his arm. "This is never going to get done," he tried again.<br>"Nope," Derek agreed, smug.  
>"You're horrible," Jackson sighed, leaning into Derek for a moment before turning and kissing him. Derek took the paintbrush from his hand and Jackson faintly heard it clatter to the floor. He hoped for a second that it landed on the drop cloth before Derek's tongue looped into his mouth and he stopped thinking about anything but Derek. Derek growled low in his throat and wound his fingers through Jackson's hair. He started walking backwards, pulling Jackson with him. Jackson wanted to ask why they were going downstairs but he couldn't quite manage it with Derek's mouth half in his.<br>"Answer the door," Derek said suddenly, shoving him towards it. Jackson sputtered, turning back in time to see Derek duck in the closet under the stairs. He could hear his parents murmuring quietly on the porch.  
>"We can examine the fact that you're hiding in the closet later," he whispered. Derek growled in response. Jackson laughed quietly and tried to look like he hadn't just been ravaged.<p>

"We brought dinner," his mother said brightly, holding up takeout boxes.  
>"Great," Jackson said, forcing a smile. "Let me get dressed and I'll meet you in the kitchen."<br>"That's not all we brought," his father added, dropping Buster to the floor. Buster yipped happily and scampered forward, running through the house. Jackson paused halfway up the stairs, whistling between his teeth. Buster scampered back, sliding before struggling with his short legs up the stairs. Jackson thought about taking mercy on him…but getting dressed took precedence over the dog. He was pulling open the dresser drawer when the first unmistakable wave hit him. Achingly sweet arousal, coming from the stairwell. Two more struck before he'd finished slipping the shirt on. He gritted his teeth. This was either revenge for the closet comment or Derek was intent on driving him insane. Jackson descended the stairs slowly, body tightening uncomfortably. "House looks good Son," his father said, waiting at the bottom of the stairs, drink in hand. Jackson flushed unexpectedly.  
>"Thanks." There was a brief pause in the arousal from Derek. When Jackson took a seat at the table it returned even stronger than before. He managed to turn his groan into a cough, barely. Jackson thought he heard Derek chuckle. He settled in for a terrible dinner.<p>

His teeth were grinding together. All his parents wanted to talk about was construction. Construction on the school. The re-build on the house. Jackson's mind was so much elsewhere. Painfully so. He supposed he should have been grateful they weren't pressuring him about college. Not that he'd decided where he wanted to go. He really had to talk to Derek about it anyways. Buster had finally made his way back downstairs and after two circuits of the entire ground floor he paused outside the closet. He peered under the door, yipping once. Jackson listened carefully; glad his parents were debating where the money for the new school would come from. Buster yipped twice more before an audible growl answered him. Buster scampered back to the kitchen, winding himself between Jackson's feet before lying down.  
>"Must've gotten scared," his father observed. Jackson lifted one shoulder in a shrug.<br>"You're being awfully quiet Jackson," his mother added.  
>"Oh I'm ah," a pang so fierce he had to close his eyes, "<em>tired<em>."  
>"Leave the boy alone," his father murmured affectionately, "he's been working hard." Jackson nodded his agreement, his tongue tangling in his teeth as he tried not to squirm on the hard chair. More arousal piled on top of him. There could have been a groan from Derek…no way to be sure. So much for super hearing. His head was so fogged with Derek he couldn't think.<p>

Dinner dragged kicking and screaming to its inevitable conclusion and his parents finally stood to leave.  
>"I'll clean up," Jackson offered, faking a yawn.<br>"Alright," his mother dropped a kiss on the top of his head. "Drop by the house sometime soon, pretend you actually still live there." He smiled ruefully before nodding.  
>"I will." His father gathered Buster under his arm and waved. Hopefully they didn't think it too strange that he didn't walk them to the door. There was something he'd rather not explain. As soon as the front door clicked closed he bolted from the chair, the closet door already open as he passed it. Jackson sprinted up the stairs, sliding to a stop just inside the master bedroom.<br>"Finally," Derek drawled, eyes swiveling from the sheets to Jackson. The thin sheets barely covered his wonderfully exposed body.  
>"You're evil," Jackson informed him, stripping off his shirt as he walked forward.<br>"No, your parents are evil." Jackson jumped into the bed, straddling Derek, immediately displeased by the layers of denim and cotton between them.  
>"No. They'd be evil if they had come ten minutes later…" Derek smiled slowly, the barest sliver of teeth peeking through.<br>"I suppose you have a point," he conceded.

Derek rolled quickly, trailing hot kisses down Jackson's body and slipping the button of his jeans free with his thumb. Jackson groaned and arched into him, fingertips trailing over the bunching muscles in Derek's back. Jackson writhed under him, nails sinking into Derek. Derek released a low growl, hand slipping into Jackson's boxers. Jackson gasped, eyes closing.  
>"God," he let out, "you, unh, Derek." Derek smiled and moved up, his hand still between them, kissing Jackson quickly. He already knew the relief scouring Jackson from the inside out. Quickly outweighing the silent torture that had brought them here. One of Jackson's hands slipped from Derek's skin and he heard him rooting around in the nightstand drawer. Jackson pressed the tube into Derek's hand, pupils expanding, rapidly overtaking the silver of his irises. Derek wasted no time in popping the lid and smearing his fingers, one hand ripping away his jeans and boxers before working into Jackson. Jackson released a whine and widened his legs. He growled and sank his teeth into Derek's shoulder. Logically the pain should have made Derek shy away. But it was his mate. He pressed himself closer, nuzzling Jackson's neck. Jackson growled, slipping his teeth free before lapping at the rapidly healing wound. Derek caught the edge of his mouth in a kiss as he finally pressed inside. Jackson mumbled incoherent words into his mouth. Derek smiled even as impatience raced over his skin.<p>

He pulled Jackson closer, needing more, needing everything. There'd been too much teasing and now it was an overwhelming race to the finish. He nipped at Jackson's lips, nearly drawing blood. Jackson growled into the brutal kiss, his nails digging into Derek's ribs. His legs wound around Derek's snapping hips and he met him eagerly. Arousal and need were equally coiling tight. Derek lost all semblance of control as he went flying towards the edge, every sense strung tight. Everything was Jackson. Every single sense and bit of awareness was filled with him. It was Derek's last conscious thought before he lost it completely. The strings snapped and black spots danced in his vision as he sagged down on his mate. Jackson hummed happily, fingers threading through Derek's damp hair. He pressed a kiss to each of Derek's closed eyelids before smacking his side as a sign to get off. Derek let out a small growl but did as asked, flopping onto his back.

Jackson grabbed a towel and cleaned them off before tossing it over Derek's head and muttering about 'ungrateful oafs.' Derek inhaled once before dropping the towel to the floor.  
>"You already know how I feel. What are you expecting, some grand gesture?" Jackson smirked, shooting him a sideways glance.<br>"I _am _helping you re-build your house. You don't have to have seen _The Notebook _to get that."  
>"I'm staying dead for you," Derek returned. "And I take great pride in never having seen that movie." Jackson grimaced.<br>"Lucky."  
>"I know," Derek returned, pulling him closer with one arm. Jackson snuggled into him eyelids closing.<br>"You really just want me for my body don't you?" he mumbled.  
>"You shouldn't make jokes unless you're funny," Derek deadpanned. Jackson huffed out a noise that could have been a chuckle, had he really tried. "Get some sleep," Derek whispered as Jackson tucked his head under his chin, "we have to finish painting tomorrow." Jackson poked him hard in the ribs.<br>"Your fault we didn't get it done today."  
>"Shh," Derek covered his mouth, "bodies don't complain." Jackson pulled his hand down and held it against his chest.<br>"Knew it," he mumbled. Derek pressed a kiss to his hair.  
>"Love you," he breathed. Jackson's voice was soft when he replied,<br>"Love you."

_A/N: Fluffy lemons. Was it going to end any other way? No. _

_One last time…just..thank you guys so much. I really can't believe how this story took off. _

_I will be writing many more pairings in the future (probably not Sterek..sorry) and I know it's going to be a long time before season 2. I'm sure you'll see plenty from me before then. _

_Thanks again. That really was the last thank you though (other than that one…which doesn't count). I hope you enjoyed. :3_


End file.
